RE:high:ER
by J.L. Zielesch
Summary: Started out as a high school fic, evolved into more. This update: The last chapter and chance to review. Chris and Jill meet the Original Albert Wesker. What end justifies the means of reaching this chapter?
1. First Day

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.: The only way I can get through my tedious repetative day at work is is listen to my music and zone out. This was one of those things that just came up. I'm not expecting many reviews, seeing as how cliche this is around on Fanfiction but I just thought about the different characters "classifications" and badda-bing, idea. Here goes.

Last day of Summer: Jill.

I double check my gear for School. This was my senior year and I was determined to make the most of it. _Hell, I'll make this the best year this school's ever seen. Seventeen, Charming, Beautiful by natural means, and a girl who gets what she wants just because she's modest. That's what everyone sees me as and it's no question as to why I get along with nearly everyone._ I smiled as I tied my chin length straight brunette hair back into a small low pony tail while soft knocks came unto my bedroom door. I glanced out the second story room's window to the one story house next door and saw Chris sleeping sprawled out on his bed.

"How's my Jilly?" Dick, my father asked as he quietly came into my room. I turned around and smiled.

"I've got everything organized, new clothes for this year, gas tank's filled, and I'm already filling out applications to colleges. I think I'm ready Dad." I said. He smiled, slight wrinkles appearing on his youthful middle-aged face.

"That's good. Now, we just have to cover a few subjects kiddo." He started, walking over to my bed where all my gear was spread out. His gaze fell down to the pairs of jeans and tight tee shirts lying there.

"I know, I know...No boys over except Chris past nine, curfew is at eleven. A drop in grades means even Claire and Chris aren't permitted over past six and the curfew is six. A detention will result in the same punishment for a week, unless I can contest that it was unfair and unjust. No more egging houses, and no more t-ping trees. I'm a grown woman now and I should act such. Did I miss anything? It's the same as last year and the year before that." I said, chuckling slightly. Dick looked up and me and ruffled my hair.

"Yeah, you did. Curfew is two in the morning. That was my curfew when I was a senior and I sure as hell didn't have the good grades as you did. Shooting for class president this year kiddo?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, Rebecca's got that position already. The little overachiever." I smirked, proud of my best friend. Dick chuckled as he looked through my window down to Chris's window.

"Might wanna take a hint from Jockstrap over there and hit the sack, you've got a long and boring day of orientation ahead of you." He said smiling. I busted out laughing. _Jockstrap and Skunk, Dad's pet names for Chris and Claire. They've basically been part of our family since their parent's died and their Uncle moved in to take care of them. Their Uncle...didn't Chris tell me last night he was in Washington conducting business?_

"Come on now...You practically raised them, and you still aren't calling them your son and daughter?" I asked. My father's face straightened up as he looked over at me. _And here's the talk all over again._

"Speaking in which...You and Chris still have your rules in effect or should I worry about you getting knocked up?" He asked. I scrunched my face up in odd disgust.

"Isn't that incest?" I asked and Dad smiled.

"You still think he's your big brother right?" He asked.

"Of course, now Claire...mmm mmm...she'd be a sweet piece of-" I started and fell back into my bed laughing. Dick shook his head laughing.

"All right...but one report of you two breaking the rules you set up yourselves and I'll revoke Christopher's big brother priviliges." My father warned, smield and left my room. I sat up and caught my breath, looking over to sleeping Jockstrap. _Rule number one, No Kissing. Rule number Two, no dates. Rule number three, We're family and therefore act as such as not to be incest in any way._

"Best friends for life baby." I said, running my finger down the window, wondering just how long I could keep my friendship with Chris importance being more than my slight crush on him. _It was easy when your were sophomores. You two really hadn't developed those bothersome hormones quite yet so hanging out together and playing football was easy. It's hard to play football with your best friend though, when's he's a hot slightly sweaty hunk of pure grade A beef. Alright then Jilly, clear your bed and hop in, tomorrow's gonna blow._

First Day of School: Jill.

Pulling into the school's parking lot, I noticed several people standing in front of the entrace. Removing the keys from my Toyota Hybrid, I ran up to the familiar group. Rebecca, Chris, Claire and Carlos were standing there waiting for me. Rebecca and Claire of course gave me hugs, Chris slapped me a high five and Carlos just sent the I'm-hip nod.

"Jilly!" Brad said, running out of breath as he ran up, I grabbed him up in a headlock and smirked at the school's biggest chickenshit.

"Bradley!" I said and released him, ruffling up his hair. _Is the gang all here? Let's see...Rebecca the "Nerd", Chris the "Jock", Claire the "Rebel", Carlos the "Wannabe", and Brad the "Wimp". Yep, the in-crowd's all here. In with me that is. _Joseph ran up and tripped while Forest strolled right up to me.

"Date friday at 8 Jill, you dig?" Forest said, running his hand through the mullet he had. Joseph slapped him on the back laughing.

"She ain't digging you man! I told you hack off the hippy hair shorter, not into a mullet!" Joseph wheezed out, falling on the ground from laughing so hard. The rest of the group chuckled out.

"Come on now Forest, I told you no how many times last year? It's not the hair-" I said and looked at Joseph, then continued. "I just don't want to get involved with anyone right now. My grades are very important." I reasoned. Forest smiled and turned to Claire who stiffly held up her hand in his face.

"Nu-uhn bud, don't start." She said. He smiled over at Rebecca.

"What?" She asked innocently. _I thought something looked different, she's not wearing her braces anymore._

"May I escort you to Biology? You've got Marcus right?" He asked. She nodded.

"Catch you guys at lunch." Rebecca smiled and waved as Forest held out his arm for her. She took it and playfully punched Forest in the shoulder. _They're like Chris and myself. They grew up living next to each other. Forest wouldn't be anything but a gentleman to Rebecca._

"I gotta go, History with Mr. Sullivan." Brad spoke and ran off. Carlos and Claire walked away. _Carlos is a sophomore who we inducted in when he was a freshman because no one else wanted him. Claire's a junior, and the rest of our group are seniors now...man, I can't imagine what's it's going to be like when Claire takes charge of our group next year. Hopefully we'll get some good people in this year._ The school bell rang.

"Shit! If I'm late to any classes this year, Iron's will have my balls!" Joseph spouted and took off running down the expansive school halls. Chris grabbed me up and put me on his shoulder with his hand on my thigh.

"Come on, Burton's bound to make us run laps." He said and carried me to class despite me trying to wriggle out of his grasp. I finally gave up just as we arrived and was set down.

"Ah! Redfield, Valentine! Just in time to show these freshman what it's like to run ten laps for tardiness!" Barry Burton chimed out smirking.

"Mr. Burton sir, they are not tardy yet." Quipped one freshman, with slightly shaggy black hair. The bell rang again for tardiness. Chris and I looked at our feet, still not quite through the gym door. We both groaned.

"Alright Mr. Sera, you can run their laps with them then." Burton chuckled out and turned back to instruct the rest of the group. Chris and I waited for the freshman to walk up next to us.

"Thanks, but try and keep quiet next time, Burton likes examples. I'm Chris, and this is Jill." Chris offered. The kid smiled.

"I'm Luis Sera. Part of the Foreign Exchange Student service." He said.

"Nice to meet you Sera, now, let's get running or it'll be twenty laps." I said and we all started jogging.

Lunchtime: Jill.

Everyone gathered at our table as Joseph and Chris tried to prove who could shove the most fries in their mouth. I sat back and shook my head in slight amuzement as I glanced around to see who all was around. _Let's see, Wesker the "Popular Boy", Ada the "Goth", Leon the "Emo", Alfred the "Flamboyant" and his sister Alexia "The Bitch", Richard the "Nice guy"...several new people...hm...ah, that Luis kid too. _Wesker walked up and kneeled beside me.

"You and me for Homecoming King and Queen." He whispered. I smirked.

"Fat chance. You may be popular, but I'll drop out of the race and let Alexia take it. You know that's what she'll be bitching about for the next few weeks." I responded.

"How about this then. I won't tell Chris about Claire's new eye candy, and you stay on the ballot." He suggested. I bit my lip.

"We'll see." I said and Wesker walked off satisfied. I glanced around and saw Claire, but her vision wasn't on her brother. It was on a boy in a black leather jacket and camo pants. _He must have moved here this year._ I stood up and walked over to Claire, grabbing her arm and leading her to the bathroom.

"Hey! I was wat-" She started.

"That new kid in camo pants. Yeah, I caught you. You know Chris will flip." I said, Claire shifted the the side, leaning against the wall.

"Blah Blah Blah, no Claire, you can't date Carlos, you can't date Leon, you can't date Billy, you can't date Wesker, you can't even date Jill because you aren't gay or bi so don't give me that sarcasm and don't even look at Alfred because we're not sure yet but he'll probably come out of the closet soon and I want you to leave him alone and not swamp him like some yaoitard..." Claire repeated. I chuckled slightly.

"Look, keep it on the down low. I'll cover for you as much as I can, but no promises." I said. She smirked.

"You're still alright Jill. You coming to Cafe Mirage tonight?" She asked. _Cafe Mirage, Claire's pet project turned business that her uncle bought for her over the summer. Just a place for everyone to hang out and enjoy local bands to non-alchoholic drinks. Claire works everyday from 3-8 at it as a manager. Chris often goes to act as bouncer. _

"Yeah, of course. Think I'm going to bring a kid I met today that tried sticking up for me and Chris when we were late to gym glass. He's a FES, so what better place for him to learn about our culture than Mirage?" I asked.

"Go ahead, more customers, more money." Claire said and laughed. _She's actually a down to earth and determined girl, but she acts like a money grubbing whore to mock her uncle. _I jerked my head towards the door, she nodded and left.

"Alright Jill, go out there and knock 'em dead." I said to my reflection in the mirror. _Going to take a miracle. Chris is dense to other girls but to Claire's suitors, he's like a shark shiffing out a drop of blood in the sea._

J.L.: Anyways, all the well known Characters will show up in here from time to time. I actually like how this is, although I'm not too sure if I'm hitting Jill's character right. Her Bio of course states: Also a member of the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team, Jill is highly intelligent. With her excellent reasoning sense and on-target desicion-making skills, sha has saved S.T.A.R.S. from danger many times. Although She's highly competitive and likes to be the life of the party, these traits won't be of much use in the mansion. (Never mind the fact it pretty much goes against everything we've seen her pull off int the games...lol. Anyways...you really don't get to see much of her lighter side in the games.) I'm rambling. Next chapter.


	2. Cafe Mirage

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.: I've really got nothing to say, just an update for you.

After School: Jill.

Turning my car a little too tightly, the tires squealed as I pulled into the parking lot of Cafe Mirage. I parked it neatly on the end, leaving a slim space for Chris's kawasaki to slid in between me and the curb. Stepping out and locking up the Hybrid, I glanced around and spotted Forest, Richard and Joseph all cramming Chili dogs down their throats while talking to some kids from the private school Umbrella High. _The three stooges, although, Richard's been hanging out a little more with Rebecca lately._ I waved at them and walked towards the door as the beats to a song blared out with the opening of the door. Chris stood there and blocked my path.

"Are you on the list?" He asked, crossing his arms and smiling smugly.

"Nope." I smirked out and took a step forward.

"Nu-uhn. Strict orders not to let people who aren't on the list in." Chris said, holding his hand up in front of me. I grabbed his wrsit and spun it around, twisting his arm up and back behind his back.

"Excuse me, but I get what I want, you must have missed that memo." I whispered into his ear and we both started laughing as I released him and head inside the town's only spot for teens to hang out without being harrassed by the police constantly. Claire had picked out the interior, which fitted a slightly underground nightclub vibe neatly it in. I walked up to the counter where Brad was standing behind, wearing a white apron to take orders and serve drinks.

"What drink Jill?" He asked, smiling.

"Just get me a Jones, Cream Soda?" I asked her turned to the fridge and pulled out a can for me. Popping the top I turned back and watched Chris open the door for Wesker, a smile crossing my face as both ignored each other.

"You even going to tell him?" I heard Claire say just as Leon and the Ganados walked on stage and prepared to play one of their newest garage made songs.

"And mess up what we've got?" I asked back just as the sound of some song came on. I turned back to Claire as she gave me a stern face. Leon's voice started, but I was too focased on Claire.

"You two have been pussyfooting it for too long, just tell him." She demanded.

"No. What we've got is fine and further more, it's for the best." I replied.

"The way you look so nice, we'll save the undead princess. I'm anxiously awaiting your arrival now." Leon's voice crooned out, cutting the tension between Claire and myself.

"If you don't tell him, I will." Claired threatened.

"When?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"I don't know! Come on Jill! Everyone's-" She started.

"Fuck everyone. What we've got is there for a reason!" I cut her off.

"When would you tell him then?!" She glared, her fists clenched atop the counter.

"Graduation." I said, signalling the end of the argument.

"That late?" She asked. I sighed and glanced over at the subject we were discussing. He was watching Leon play, occasionally bobbing his head along and glancing at the door for more customers. _He'll be leaving for the Air Force after graduation and I'll be heading off to college. There won't be a chance._

"Look, reguardless of what we feel, it's probably just hormones and will only get in the way of our careers. You know that." I said. Claire shook her head.

"Then go back to Wesker! See if I care!" She challenged. _She's gone too far._

"What is this about?" I demanded. She jerked her head towards Alexia talking to Alfred.

"I was informed that Wesker plans on making you his by the end of this month." She answered. _No way, he had his chance._

"We tried that before, He didn't like the fact-" I said and then the music cut out,"I'm still a virgin.". Everyone looked at me. I jumped up on the counter and walked down to the stage, playing it off smoothly as I grabbed the mic.

"Jill!" Claire whispered in urgency, worried.

"Well, since I have everyone's attention, I was saying to Claire, I would like to see Wesker sing 'Like a Virgin'. What about it guys?" I asked. There was a bunch of applause and cheering before Chris assisted me off the stage, by means of hopping up himself and jerking his thumb towards the floor. I rolled my eyes and looped arms with him, going off stage as Leon picked up to the next song.

"I'm still a virgin too Jill, no need to cover it up." Chris whispered.

"Yeah yeah...we're probably the last two senior virgins except Brad." I whispered back.

"He'd probably chicken out." Chris said and we chuckled.

Three Weeks later: Alfred

I laid there in my bed, nude, and quite disgusted. The girl sleeping beside me had definately proven what I had been beginning to suspect. _I like men much more than women._ The freshman sat up slowly and didn't bother to cover her chest.

"Well, that could have gone better." She spoke in a snide voice. I sat up and glared.

"Well sor-ry princess." I muttered as she started grabbing her clothes.

"You're such a fag." She responded. I grinned at her.

"You know what? I am. So get out you skank." I order and pointing Ashley to to the door. When she left, I fell back and started thinking about a certain red headed boy in camo pants.

The Next day at school: Jill.

I saw Claire sit down next to the red headed kid in Spanish class. I leaned back and glanced at Claire, who looked at me with a dirty smile.

"Does you puppy have a name yet?" I asked.

"Yes..." She said, drifting off a bit.

"Uh...I forgot my book in the locker, I'll be right back Claire." The boy said and hurried out.

"He shy?" I asked.

"No...it's just, well, you're practically royalty and it's slightly imposing." She answered.

"Well, just make sure Chris doesn't find out about red there." I said.

"He won't, I've got you covering my back." She says.

"Not until I know his name." I said, leaning forward as Mr. Marini walked in.

"It's Steve." She whispered as said boy walked back in with his book.

"Como estas?" Mr. Marini spoke and class began.

J.L.: First of all, Leon and the Ganados...obvious right? The little line Leon sang out was actually a line from the song 'One Love [Extinction' by Aiden off the RE:E soundtrack in which, yes, I am that much of a consumer whore that I did buy the soundtrack. For those of you who've never heard of Jones Soda (it's not exactly big out here.) well, it's a pure cane soda, better tasting in my personal expirence. Thank for the reviews, five on the first chapter within what, a day or two? I can't remember when I posted this story and I'm far too lazy to check.


	3. Rule One

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.: I'm still quite groggy. Woke up from a suppose-to-be-one-hour-turned-into-five-hours nap after going out to Cheeseburgers in Paradise with my supervisor, who got fired today because our company's going down. Oh well, perfect excuse to take a road trip when I get laid off, then start applying for colleges. **I felt generous today, so here's chapter three for you.**

**Tuesday that week: Jill.**

Homecoming posters were posted on the walls, thanks to the committee led by Alexia. _I'm on the ballot, but Wesker will probably bribe people to get me and him as King. It's really nothing if it happens, maybe a couple of rumors...I can deal with those. _I spotted Claire at the end of the hall at her locker, with Steve. My eyes widened slightly and I almost dropped my books when Steve leaned forward and kissed Claire. I found myself smiling until I heard Chris's voice coming from the hallway branch to the left. _Quick Jilly! _Spotting him, I took off running to keep him in that hall.

"Chris!" I yelled out, hoping to send a signal to Claire for a warning. He looked up and smiled, as I tackled him to the floor and put him in a headlock.

"Good- er...to see, can't bre-" Chris said and I released him, helping him up and helping him pick up his books. He pushed me over on my butt and chuckled.

"Hey now! I think I did good considering I weigh almost one hundred pounds less than you." I stated as he helped me up. He nodded and started towards Claire's hallway until I ran up in front of him and tried pushing him back.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Other people were watching us intently. _As always._

"I was going to ask for your help with Algebraic equations but you seem hell bent on splitting...got a girlfriend waiting on you Chrissy?" I asked, smirking. He stopped and cocked an eyebrow.

"Jealous?" He asked.

"Slightly. I mean, she's probably hot and you're taking her off the dating scene." I said and he stood there for a second then looked at me confused.

"What?" He asked.

"Think Lesbian." I said and everyone started laughing, walking off to class. _Smooth one Jill, oh well, Alfred came out yesterday...so they'll think it's a trend._ Chris stood there, concern hitting his eyes.

"Jill...? Are you...I mean..." He started, not sure of how to handle the situation. I rolled my eyes.

"No Chris. I'm not a lesbian, it was a joke, haha. Obviously you missed it." I said. He smirked, still confused.

"Okay...but...I mean, you haven't exactly had a boyfriend in years..." He said, cocking his head to the side. The tardy bell rang. _He doesn't about about Wesker this summer because he went off to some bootcamp for the summer. I spent the entire time going out on dates with Wesker or Claire._ I bit my lip.

"My room tonight, I've got something very important to tell you." I admitted and Chris nodded, then took off running for class. I stood there for a moment and then took off after him for Biology with Dr. Marcus. _I'm so kicking your ass Claire if you aren't halfway serious about Steve._

That Night: Chris

I walked up to the front door of the Valentines. _She looked really worried when she told me to meet up with her. _Before I could knock, Dick answered.

"Hey there Chris. Jill said she was expecting you. The condoms are in the bottom drawer in her bathroom." Dick said smiling. I looked at him and chuckled.

"Seriously old man, that's gross." I said as he let me inside. I walked up the stairs and stopped at the door that led into Jill's bedroom, right across from Dick's. _Here goes nothing. _I knocked lightly.

"Come on in you twit, door's always unlocked and you know that." Jill called out. I opened the door and saw her working on her Algebra while lying on her bed, having no problem at all with it. _Note taken._

"Yeah well...so what's this important thing?" I asked. Jill looked up and back down at her paper.

"You're gonna kill me for not telling you sooner, but uh...well, don't get pissed Chris, seriously." She stated and sat up, letting me sit on her bed. _Get pissed about what? Whoa there, eyes up at her face, not the clevage...sister, not friend, remember that._

"Stop stalling and tell me." I said and smirked.

"Well, when you were away at Bootcamp, I dated Wesker." She said, crossing her arms and leaning back on her bed's headboard. _WESKER?! THAT ASSHOLE!_ I stood up abruptly, causing her homework to fall off her bed.

"WE-esker." I repeated, trying to calm myself down. _He's always one step ahead of me and the coach likes him so much better even though I work harder!_

"It was only two months though. I broke it off because he wanted to have sex and I didn't." She said, looking down at her homework.

"So that's what you were talking about at Mirage." I muttered, my attention falling to her bed cover, still the same pokemon one with pikachu's in different outfits.

"Yeah. I'm sorry Chris, I know how you feel about him, but let me tell you, I just want to affirm that I will not be repeating that mistake." She said, I looked up and smiled slightly.

"Did he try to force you? Any reason I should beat him up?" I asked, earnest to prove that I could be a good protector of her just like I am with Claire. _That's what big brother's do. It's just...well...Jill's not the little girl who could have been my sister anymore...ugh. Just remember the rules._

"No Chris. No beating up anyone for me, even if they did deserve it." Jill giggled out. I smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Aw, you never let me have any fun." I pouted and she lightly punched my shoulder. Her face then changed into that one of mischief. _Oh no, last time she did that we ended up being lectured by the cops for t-ping a house._

"Well, Daddy's downstairs...we could...you know..." She started, leaning her hands on the bed and feline crawling towards me. I froze up and fell off her bed.

"Stop trying to kill each other up there or I'm disconnecting the playstation!" Dick yelled up. A large blush had appeared on my face but was gone at the threat of our playstation being taken away. I looked over at Jill and she nodded. That was our playstation and no one dared threaten it. We took off running down the stairs and tackled Dick to the floor, Jill pinning his arms behind his back and me squatted atop him with my finger pointed in his face.

"Don't threaten precious!" I said shaking my finger and Dick busted out laughing with Jill.

"Sometimes I think you guys love that playstation more than sports and cars." Dick said through the laughter.

"That's because we do! So many Saturday afternoons were spent on it!" Jill laughed out.

**Wednesday at School: Jill.**

Lunchtime as usual, and I was headed for the girl's bathroom. I saw Claire holding Steve's hand and leading him to the janitor's closet. _Sheesh miss hormonal. Leave room for Leon. _Stopping by the water fountain to take a drink I heard the closet door close. I then heard footsteps and perked up, seeing Chris walking towards me with a smile. I smiled back. _He's going to hear them..._

"Chris! You psyched for the homecoming game?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, shame I'm not playing sports this year, gotta work on getting a higher gda." He answered stopping by the fountain to grab himself a drink.

"It's Gpa there, jockstrap." I teased and headed back for the lunch room with Chris walking beside me. _Score two for Jill and none for Chris finding out about his sister's antics._

**Friday at School: Jill.**

The homecoming Pep Rally, where all the kids got to skip out of homeroom for one hour of sitting around in a slightly too hot gym to watch the cheerleaders cheer and the football players act like it was the best day of their lives. Chris plopped right down in a seat beside me, this being his first year in the bleachers and not slapping high fives with the other players. Forest and Joseph took to sitting behind us to hide their paper wad antics and Rebecca sat on the other side of me. _Because they seperate us by class, Claire's sitting across from us with the other juniors in her mixed crowd of juniors. _Claire waved over, Steve sitting to one side and Leon to the other with Ada draping her arms over Leon from behind.

"So, this is what's it's like, being up here." Chris commented.

"Yeah, now you get to see how really lame you guys are." Joseph said and ducked, and instinct that was valuable in his case as Chris swatted at him.

"Where's super chicken?" Forest asked, scanning the crowd.

"Probably giving that Mikhail kid tips on how to be a proper mascot." Chris spoke. I spotted Brad run towards us, trip on the gym floor, and then get us and shrug with a smile. _He handed over the duty of mascot to a sophomore he befriended last year._ Brad took his spot up by Rebecca and we all looked for the rest of our group hidden in the mass of football players. Richard and Carlos were looking the cheerleaders up and down, trying to decide which ones to date. _That freshman Ashley's becoming quite popular. _She was standing beside Alexia and Alfred, both Junior cheerleaders.

"Wake me up when it's over, I'm going to catch some sleep." Joseph said leaned back against the wall. I looked over at Claire and Steve, slightly worried that he had his arm draped around her. I glanced over to Chris but found that his attention was on Wesker, Captain of the football team. I placed my hand on his shoulder and set my chin on it.

"Chris, we both know that you're making yourself better. If you were playing football this year, you would be struggling to keep your grades up again." I muttered.

"I know...I just...I'm going to miss it." He admitted and placed his hand on my wrist for comfort. _Poor guy, he's really going to too._ I sighed and smirked.

"That just means more time to terrorize the school with me, you know that right?" I asked and lifted up and away as he looked at me and chuckled.

"No way am I getting involved in that stuff. You're too dangerous. I mean, has anyone figured out who stole the can of orange paint out from the locked supply closet and painted the wall in here with it?" Chris asked and I smirked. _They aren't going to either because I'm not admitting that Dicks' been teaching me the tricks of the trade. It was a simply pin and tumbler really..._ The pep rally proceeded and finally ended. They released all the bus riders first to ensure the buses stayed on schedule, then slowly released the drivers. I stuck beside Chris, having parked my car beside his bike and made way for the parking lot when I saw Claire and Steve openly kiss each other. _Shit, quick!_

"So let's crash at my place for the night!" I said and tried to grip Chris's attention, but it was too late. His hands were fists and he was glaring at Steve. _Shit shit shit! _Everyone else was clearing out fast. I grabbed Chris and yanked him to a nearby hallway, pinning him up against the wall.

"Let me go Jill!" He demanded. I tightened my grip. _He'd tear me off easily if he wasn't worried about hurting me._

"Chris you leave her alone! She's a big girl now, she knows what she's doing!" I stated but Chris kept looking off to the side where the hallway lead to the main entrance where Claire was.

"I don't want her dating scumbags who just want to sleep with her!" He gritted out. _He's going to storm out after Steve and beat that kid senseless. Come on Jilly, get him to forget about it! Do something. _I bit my lip as he struggled once more but I kept my hold firm.

"Let's go play playstation Chris! Come on, We'll be able to beat Biohazard if we get home in time before we get too tired!" I started but knew he wasn't going to bite it. He was too busy seething in anger. _Christ...Come on Jill...do something and quick, Chris will hunt that kid down if you don't! _Before I could properly think of anything else, I pressed him harder into the wall and planted my lips on his. It was quick, a shock sending through me, and then my thoughts caught up with me. _You just broke rule one! You just broke rule one!_ I backed off, covering my mouth and panicked. I looked at him, a knot tightening in my stomach as the anger changed from Steve to me. _I just ruined it!_ I didn't know what else to do, so I took off running without looking back.

J.L.: Wow, I actually got really into writing this up that I didn't notice how much I had wrote. This is probably one of the longer chapters I have written. I'll get to work right away on the next chapter as not to lose this feeling.


	4. Amendments

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.: Heading straight into this one.

**Minutes later on the football field bleachers: Rebecca.**

Strolling right up with binoculars in hand, I was feeling rather great. _Let see how Mister Marine does his push ups._ I then spotted Jill gripping on the bars of the bleachers for dear life. _Oh no...what happened? She's never this disheaveled...or out this way after school..._I walked up behind her and put my hand on her back.

"Jill, It's probably not good to let the ROTC see you in such a state, come on, take a seat and talk to me." I spoke and she looked at me, a couple of tears falling down her cheeks. She nodded and sat down with her back against the bars. I took a bleacher seat in front of her, setting my binoculars down.

"I...I broke rule number one." She admitted. _Which rule was that one again? Oh, the no kissing. Hm. I would have thought that would have been a good thing. Those two have been playing with fire. So now then, who has the bigger burn?_

"Okay, why?" I asked. She looked at me then back down to the bleacher flooring.

"Claire, actually...see, she's been...well, I'm not sure, but-" She started.

"She's been going around with Steve Burnside." I stated and Jill looked up for a brief moment. _School's not too keen on keeping me entertained for long, I've got to find something to keep my attention._

"Yeah...well, I've spent all week keeping Chris from finding out. Distracting him with mindless chatter." She said, I nodded.

"Except?" I asked.

"Except this time, He saw Claire kissing Steve." She answered. Her shoulders raised up in worry, fell back in despair.

"Last resort kiss then. Jill..." I drifted off in thought, "Did you enjoy it?" I asked.

"Well...I mean, I was...um...see, the thing with Claire was more..." She started, a blush and another tear hitting the ground.

"Jill, It's alright to like the guy. He's hot, even I have to admit, and you two are really close...so don't be ashamed of admitting it." I tried to comfort her, kneeling beside her. _She's probably worried about a million different things._

"He shot a glare at me." She said. I cringed slightly, then pulled my best friend into a hug. _Poor guy doesn't know what to focus his anger on or when to cool down. So now, we're going to sit through a week or two of bad misunderstandings between them. Jill's going to be a wreck until this is resolved. _

"Keep in mind he was probably caught completely off guard. You just lay it on him or give warning?" I asked. Jill intook breath and slowly released.

"I wasn't aware I was doing it until it was done." She said. _Okay, so maybe she just doesn't like him, but...cute. Of course they'll be too stubborn to admit it._

"So then, think a little more. What was he focused on before that?" I inquired, pushing her to realize that it wasn't as bad as she was dreading it to be.

"Yeah, I know...it's just...I've ruined our friendship. Do you really think we can just ignore it?" She asked pulling back with a sincere look on her face.

"Jill, come off it. Admit to each other th-" I started.

"No. He's going Air Force, I'm going college. We have no chance and I appreciate the friendship I do have with him." She reasoned. _So that's her reason for hesitation, fear for the future._ The shouts of the ROTC drill instructor began.

"Then talk with him. I can't help you out beyond telling you that much. I'm sure he'll understand, just, give him time to relax and think this through, he'll be as confused as you. You know you still want your friendship, so offer him that when you do talk, okay?" I asked.

"Thanks Becca." She said, wiping her tears back a little and offering a small smile. Satisfied, I grabbed the binoculars and leaned against the bars of the bleacher, engaging in some quality espionage. I heard Jill stand up and lean against the bars.

"The one with the tattoo that says motherly love on his arm." I said handing her the binoculars. She looked and handed them back.

"You're a pervert." She said and smirked, heading towards her car.

"At least I'm going after what I want Jill." I commented just before she was out of earshot.

**That night at the homecoming game: Jill.**

I ditched the game. After three years of attending the football game religiously to watch Chris, Richard and Carlos play, I up and ditched. I had attempted to attend, but sitting there with Rebecca and Claire in complete silence, I excused myself to the bathroom and left. _So here I am at the playground where we all use to play at back in elementary school. _Sitting atop the slide looking out at the sunset, I tried clearly my throat and practicing my speech to Chris. I faltered time and time again.

"Damn it, what the hell was I thinking?!" I spoke aloud to no one. _You weren't. You were just trying to get Chris's mind off Claire and...ugh...I probably couldn't even do that right...Claire was unusally silent tonight...is she mad at me too?_

"I want to know that too." I heard her say and looked over to see Claire standing by the slide's bottom with her hands on her hips.

"Claire, I didn't mean too I just...I was tryi-" I started but Claire shook her head.

"Chris told me. Don't you ever put your friendship on the line for me again, okay? You two have something beautiful and to just throw it aside like that just so that I can get cozy with a boy...no Jill." Claire scolded me. I hung my head slightly.

"Yeah...I know. I fucked up. How mad is he at me?" I asked.

"Not as mad as I'm going to be if you win the homecoming Queen." Spouted another slightly shrill voice, Alexia's. Standing up, I saw her in her cheerleading outfit with Salazar and Nickholai in tow. Nickholai was brandishing a gun and Salazar was fiddling with an knife. _Oh no..._

"Trust me, no one wants you to win more than I, and you can tell Wesker that." I said, keeping an eye on Claire as Nickholai and Salazar walked up to Claire, just beneath me.

"Oh, but that's not Wesker's plan.However, if you're slightly disfigured, who would vote for you, right?" Alexia said. Claire was slowly backing against the playground set.

"Good point. How about this, what if I drop off the ballot?" I asked.

"Can't let you do that I'm afraid, don't you have a previous arrangement with Wesker on that?" Alexia asked back, smiling sadistically. _One quick and smooth maneuver._

"Alright then, how about this? I drop off this playground here and run?" I said, the grabbed the bar and launched myself off, kicking Salazar's short stature down, knocking the knife out of his hand and grabbing it myself, throwing it towards Nickholai's gun. Unfortunately, Nickholai had a strong grip on it and the knife bounced off the gun. _Fantastic._ I stood up with my hands in the air in front of Claire. _If one of us gets shot, it should be me, so Claire can run off and get help. She runs faster than me._ The gun was trained at my chest. Salazar was out cold.

"Thanks Jill, that knife was really starting to scare me." Claire whispered. I snuffled a laugh. _She was worried about some freshman with a knife. You have to be kidding me._

"So now, we'll just cut you up a bit, you lie and say you're a cutter. Then, I win homecoming Queen and everyone goes home happy." Alexia said. A slight thump and Nickholai was out on the ground, the newcomer holding the gun at Alexia. I scrambled for the knife and jerked my head at Claire. She took off running. Keeping my attention focused on Salazar and Nickholai, I listened to what Chris had to say.

"Rebecca told me you had taken off, and Claire had followed after you. This is the only place you flee to when something big happens." Chris commented to me.

"Less talking to me, more focusing on how to get out of this mess." I said.

"Alexia, you'll win homecoming. Jill doesn't want it. Everyone knows that, so don't worry." Chris said and Alexia nodded.

"Now, we're going to leave. Chris will drop the gun off here unloaded and throw the bullets away, I'll take this knife with me just in case you still do want to try something. We all go home in one piece." I ordered. Chris unloaded the gun and took it's barrel off quickly, pocketing the bullets, then drop the gun piece on the ground. I slid the knife neatly through my belt behind my back and we started walking backwards. _No need to have that gun on us with the cops around._ After we saw Alexia kick Salazar and Nickholai awake and grab the gun bits to leave, we turned around and started the uncomfortable walk home in silence.

"You need to work on your knife throwing." Chris said when we reached halfway home. I had kept my eyes mostly to the ground in front of me.

"You saw that?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered and didn't say anything more. _Jilly, now is good._

"Chris...about that...thing earlier today..." I started and Chris stopped. I stopped and turned to him.

"Claire told me. Why have you been covering for her?" He asked.

"Chris, maybe you don't realize this but every time Claire gets interested in a boy, you go off and threaten that guy within an inch of his life and then Claire doesn't get a relationship with that guy. Claire's getting old enough and it's not healthy for her to go without a relationship if she wants one." I explained. Chris crossed his arms and looked to the side.

"I know. I just don't want my sister to wind up pregnant to a no good scumbag who'll ditch her." Chris said.

"I don't want that either, but she's old enough to make her own decisions. Chris, please, let her date a little bit. Set up a reasonable curfew, talk to the guy...and I mean talk, not shout. Please Chris. She'll just go around and sneak behind your back if you don't." I pleaded, walking up close to him.

"Fine. Curfew's at five." Chris said. I put my hands on my hips.

"We get out of school at two thirty. That's not long enough." I said.

"Six." Chris said.

"Ten thirty. Don't forget about Cafe Mirage...it doesn't close until eight and you know she stays long enough to clean up a bit." I said.

"Fine, but if she gets pregnant, you're taking care of it." He said.

"Yeah, I'll even marry her just so that the kid's not born out of wedlock. She's not that irresponsible." I said. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Alright, she's got a good head on her shoulders. I give her that much, but-" He started.

"No buts. Now, we still have one more thing to settle." I said. Chris looked at his watch.

"It's almost eleven, you'll be breaking your curfew." He stated.

"No, my curfew's at two now, Dad changed it." I responded. Chris sighed and sat on the ground, and I followed suit.

"Breaking rule number one?" He asked. I bit my lip and nodded.

"Look, I couldn't get you to stop going after Steve. I'm terribly sorry about it, and I really do still want to be friends Chris. It's important to me." I reasoned. Chris sat there for a few second, then pushed me over.

"You worry too much. One little kiss isn't going to ruin our friendship." He said as I lay on my back. I smiled.

"What about telling Dick?" I asked.

"Well, he doesn't have to know does he? Who else knows?" Chris asked, and pinned me down when I tried to get up. _He's teasing me...for the love of God Chris..._the term butterflies in my stomach could well be applied here. His face was only inches from mine. I did a goofy grin.

"Well...Claire and Rebecca..." I said.

"Rebecca?" He asked. _Crap. This...alright, think of things non sexual...um...cars...no...um...sand...no...Christ, is there any place people don't do-School! Bingo, think of Math, that's boring as hell! 2+24...2+35..._

"You run to Claire with your problems with me, and Rebecca comes trotting up the bleacher stairs to spy on the ROTC and finds me." I answered. _3+58 3+69...69...shit! Okay...um..._I gritted my teeth. Luckily, Chris backed off a bit in thought, still sitting stop me though.

"Rebecca was spying on the ROTC?" He asked. I didn't dare sit up and be any closer. I resolved to cross my arms over my chest instead.

"Yeah...she likes the one guy with the tattoo on his arm." I said. Chris smirked.

"We can't really call her the nerd of our group anymore can we? She'll be dating that guy before we know it and you'll have to fill in the nerd position." He said and again got close to my face. _Don't think about going in for round two Jilly._

"Fat chance. We'll just eliminate the nerd position." I stated. Chris smiled widely and my eyes shot wide open. The next thing I knew, I was laughing hard as Chris was tickling me. That was until my cellphone rang. Chris grabbed it from out of my pocket. _Running his hand along my thigh in the process...this is torture now._

"Hello? Oh Claire! Yeah, we're okay. Wait, what?! Dick's got popcorn and Dawn of the Dead?! We're on our way!" He said and we both hopped up and took off running for my house. _You just need to control your libido a little bit better._ Chris suddenly stopped though, and I did too. _What's this? _He grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

"You're the best, you know that?" He whispered. I smiled, confused but hey, I was enjoying the hug.

"Probably." I admitted and he released me and ruffled my hair.

"No more sacrificing this for Claire, got that?" He demanded.

"Yeah yeah...she already chewed my ass out for that. Now come on Jockstrap, we've got a zombie movie to watch you know very well that Claire's going to try and eat all the popcorn before we can." I said and started jogging until he caught up.

"Race you." He said and took off running.

"Hey! Not Fair! You know I'm a slow ass!" I yelled back, laughing as I chased after him.

J.L.: Nothing much to say here.


	5. Dirty Dancing

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.: I'm on a roll here. EDIT: I APOLOGIZE FOR ANYONE WHO HAS THIS STORY ON ALERT. I didn't put the time settings in bold as I had intended to before I uploaded this chapter to the story and as a result, had to take the chapter down and edit it. It you received two alerts about chapter five, no isn't bugging out, the authoress is...lol.

**Homecoming Dance on Saturday night: Jill.**

Dressed up in black dress pants and a white button up, I was prepared to go to the dance looking rather business. I stood outside at my door, waiting for Chris and Claire to walk over so we could pile in my car and go to the dance. Chris walked up casually dressed in simular attire to mine with the exception that his button up was green and he had a tie. Claire came running, struggling to tie her knee high boots on the way, resulting in a goofy hop run.

"She just had to fuss about her make up." Chris reasoned. Claire had done her make up well, not too much but enough that it brightened up her eyes. She had a black mini skirt on with red and white patterned panty hose on. Her top was a white shirt with some band on it. I smirked and rolled my eyes.

"Well at least I try and get a guy...sheesh Chris, what are you waiting for, a written invitation? Even Carlos has slept with that Ashley chick." Claire tossed back in retort as we made way for my car. I got in the drivers, Claire hopping and stretching the entire backseat, leaving Chris the front passenger seat.

"Maybe he's just waiting on the perfect girl?" I suggested.

"Or the perfect boy...I heard Alfred's bee-" Claire started.

"Cram it Claire." Chris said firmly as I backed out and took off. We arrived at the Homecoming dance, the entire place blaring out music. Chris and I stepped out, me accepting his arm in escort and offering my arm to Claire. Steve was leaning against the gym doors, and Claire promptly ran to him, grabbing his hand and pulling him inside. Chris stiffened.

"Calm down." I commanded as we entered. Rebecca walked over in her blouse and skirt combo with a uniformed ROTC guy, the one with the tattoo.

"This is Billy Coen, my date. Billy, these are my friends Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine." Rebecca introduced us and Billy was sizing Chris up. I held my hand out to shake Billy's.

"So how did she con you into this?" I asked and Billy smiled.

"She's blackmailing me for graffiti on the back of the school. Something about handcuffs if I wasn't a good boy." He said and leaned towards Rebecca, smirking.

"It's not rape if you're willing Billy." She retorted, smiling just as mischeiviously. Joseph and Brad came walking up, Joseph sporting a polo shirt with the collar flipped up and really tight jeans. Brad had donned a suit with a vest instead of a jacket.

"Whoa there Becca, leave the dirty deeds in the bedroom. You guys see who Weskie's with?" Joseph said when he came to a stop. I glanced around and spotted the freshman in heavy makeup and a mini skirt and belly shirt. Rolling my eyes I glanced to Rebecca, who was shaking her head.

"How many guys has she been with this year?" Chris asked.

"I think Ashley looks cute." Brad admitted. I glanced at him and saw a blush creeping up on him. A funk song came on and Rebecca led her date to the dance floor. Brad and Joseph then smirked and walked to the catering table leaving myself and Chris alone.

"Touchdown Mr. Dj, give me zero gravity." The song played and Chris held out his hand, leading me to the dance floor. We danced to it, keeping about arms length from each other. _This is nothing new though. We always go as each other's dates for these dances in case both of us cannot get dates. Chris hasn't really been much of the ladies man, which makes him much more charming. Alright Jilly, calm your libido down now, this is just a friendly dance. Christ...why has there been tension between us this year? It's not like this usually...because Chris is usually busy with football or other sports. Come to think of it, we've been hanging out more often than usual too. _I smiled widely when I side stepped along with Chris and smelled the faint scent of his cologne. The song came to an end and we headed to the table to grab our drinks. Wesker walked up beside us.

"Redfield, Valentine. You're coming to my party the twenty-seventh of October, no buts." He stated and walked off. I looked over to Chris.

"I swear, he's gets weirder every year." Chris asked. I took a sip of the fruit punch.

"Not as weird as you though." I commented and smirked. Chris stuck his tongue out at me. I grabbed it and held on firmly.

"Eh! Et OH!" He tried to say and I did, letting him slip his tongue back into his mouth.

"That'll teach you not to be rude." I chuckled out as he lightly punched my shoulder.

"So then, we going to this party?" He asked as we turned to look at Rebecca dance close with Billy, Claire and Steve not far from them.

"I think we may have to, royalty obligations and whatnot." I stated and brushed my hair behind my ear. _Everyone's hooking up again, getting over the summer romances and break ups. _Ashley and Wesker were dirty dancing, and I saw Luis in a corner looking slightly rejected as he watched them. _Poor guy, he's got a crush on the girl._ Leon and Ada were sitting at a table in a corner, too cool to dance, but not above showing up. A kid I had shared a few classes with, Bruce, was dancing with a girl of chinese ancestry. _So then...what about you Jilly? Yeah, you got it for Chris, but you know he'll be leaving by summer. So what about someone else? Wesker-no...tried that already and all he wanted was sex._ _So then...just focusing on the grades-_

"Jill?" Chris asked staring directly at me. I shook my head slightly to awaken myself from deep thought and smiled at him.

"What?" I asked. He cocked an eyebrow then pointed to the stage.

"They just announced that Alexia won homecoming Queen." He said and I smiled wider.

"Good. Wesker can deal with her then. Wanna ditch for some fun?" I asked. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Dick will have our asses if we try anything funny like last time? Remember sitting in the jail cell waiting for him to pick us up because of you deciding that Alexia's house needed toilet paper covering it and her car needed egging?" Chris asked. I smirked.

"She deserved it. She was picking on Carlos a little too harshly last year." I replied.

"How about we dance a few more times then head back to your house for some quality Unreal Championship time?" He asked. I glanced back over to where Claire and Steve were dancing, and I shook my head at the two. They were currently bumping and grinding as the song called for. _When Chris and I leave, Claire will have to leave too. Maybe I'll invite Steve along._

"Yeah, let's do that." I answered.

**Jill's House two hours later: Chris.**

"Get off my butt Chris!" Jill yelled out from beside me, her face scrunched in determination to turn the tables and down my guy to win the match. _She always makes those faces when she plays games. Claire keeps telling her about them, but she never takes real notice._ I glanced behind Jill to the couch where Claire and her new friend Steve were sitting a little too close. _Leave them be...Jill isn't afraid to drag you outside and beat you senseless if you start that big brother act. Still, he shouldn't be that close to her, touching her-_

"Chris lost, my turn!" Claire said, jumping up and grabbing my controller out of my hand while Jill gloated over her victory. I glanced back at the screen and saw the score board. _Damn, got distracted._ Jill leaned over and placed her lips by my ear.

"Next time, pay attention to the game and not to your sister's intentions. Consider this a warning Redfield." She whispered, her hot breath tingling down my neck. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever Valentine, you just got a couple of lucky shots is in all." I retorted and scooted closer to Jill to give Claire room to sit. Jill and Claire immediately started chasing each other, Jill playing as Raiden and Claire as Malcolm. _Just a warning? More like teasing...does she even realize what she put me through with that kiss? I blew my chances with her though...I mean, I just...I glared at her! It's not that bad, but...she's scared of even hugging me or playfully punching me. Still...she said she only meant it as a distraction but...ugh...women, always so complex._

"Ha Jill! HA!" Claire yelled out as Jill handed the controller back to Steve and then focused her attention back on the screen, resting her left hand inches from mine. I glanced around and saw that Dick was busy making snacks for us in the kitchen. Claire and Steve were busy trying to maul each other and Jill was amuzingly watching them. _A little finger footsy wouldn't kill you would it?_ I inched my hand slowly to where Jill's rested and was just about to touch my pinky with hers when Claire held the controller out to me. I grabbed the controller and quickly beat Steve. Jill took her turn and lost, then Claire beat me as I was going easy on her. I went to place my hand back down when I placed it on someone else's. I glanced over at Jill, who was smiling smugly, pulling her hand from under mine to grab it quickly then reach over for Claire's controller. _She grabbed my hand. I wonder...what's going on in that mind of hers to flirt like that? No that I'm complaining, by no means am I complaining._

"I've got Tojitos!" Dick announced and brought in a plate.

J.L.: Alright, so I wasn't exactly on a roll. I'm terribly sorry about not updating sooner and I've fallen off track with Southern Sun too. However, my Fiance lost his hearing in his left ear for a while there and I was there to comfort the poor guy. Good news though, I'm off overtime, which means more time to update. The Song Chris and Jill danced to is 'Play' by Kelli Ali with Bootsie Collins. It's a rather funky song with a great beat. Send me a review, would you kindly?


	6. Girls Night

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L. Since I took so long, I decided to sit my butt down and get this chapter to you guys.

**Jill's House, the 12th of October: Jill.**

Rebecca and Claire were over, spending the night in tradition with slumber parties. At some point and time we should have outgrown it, but we hadn't and I was personally glad for that. _It's not every night your best friends come over and trash up your room with cheetos wrappers and pop cans._ Claire was laying on my bed doing her English report and Rebecca was on my computer messaging Billy. I was leaning on my bedroom wall looking out the window down at Chris's room, pondering.

"Hey, you two've got guys, have you fallen in love with them yet?" I asked, looking up at them. Rebecca's typing click-clacks stopped and Claire glanced up at me.

"Love's nothing but a fairy tale. There's really no logical reason for it and-" Rebecca started but Claire cut in.

"Love has nothing to do with intellect, that's what makes it so fascinating." She said, in a rare show of thought beyond the moment. I perked an eyebrow at her and she smiled.

"You got that off a movie Claire." Rebecca said, and turn the chair around to face us, sticking her tongue at Claire. Claire grabbed a pillow and threw it in return. I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"So then, Miss Chambers, why are you with Billy then?" I inquired and her face shot red.

"Dirty deeds I assume." Claire piped in and Rebecca smiled meekly.

"You're kidding me? The nerd gets some before me?" I asked rhetorically.

"That's because you're too chicken shit to admit you like my brother." Claire answered and returned to her report.

"Look at us. We're suppose to be doing something we wouldn't let any guy catch us doing!" Rebecca fussed, probably to call our minds off the previous subject.

"Such as?" I asked, glancing back out the window to where the sun was setting.

"Ooo! I know!" Claire answered and jumped off the bed and straight to the computer, nudging Rebecca out of the way.

"Hey!" Rebecca protested.

"Sorry, but Billy Boy's gonna wait." Claire stated and brought up firefox going straight to myspace. _You have got to be kidding me._ After logging in and searching her profile friends, she clicked on one. A beat started up and instantly I recalled Claire showing me this page from before. Claire stood up and pointed at Rebecca with her other hand resting on her hip.

"Excuse me, where do you think you're going in that?" The song played, Claire lip syncing the the words. Rebecca stood up and giggled. "You're gonna march upstairs, that's what you're gonna do." Claire continued. I looked back into Chris's room and saw him in it finally. "March it." Claire mimed and Rebecca crossed her arms shaking her head no. I smirked. _While they're fooling around over there, I'm going to get us some real entertainment._ I picked up my phone and slipped into the bathroom. _Speed dial 1, Ring ring Chris._

"Hullo?" His voice came across the phone's receiver. I smiled.

"You might want to come over here, Claire's being maternal again." I answered. Chris laughed.

"Alright, I'll be right over. Girl's night right?" He asked.

"Yeah, so don't forget to bring over the ice cream as a peace treaty offering." I advised and he laughed and hung up. _You're just asking for aren't you Jilly?_ I stepped out and saw Claire pinning Rebecca on the floor, tickling her. They looked at me.

"Uh-" Claire started.

"I'm not asking." I said and put my phone back on it's hook. The doorbell rang.

"You called for Pizza Jill?!" Claire said, and jumped off Rebecca running down the stairs to answer the door.

"No, even better." I said and Rebecca smiled widely.

"NO WAY! GO AWAY! YOU AREN'T THE PIZZA MAN!" Claire spouted.

"Mmm...eye candy Jill?" Rebecca asked and I rolled my eyes. Claire stomped back up to my room, leading Chris inside.

"No, but break out the make up girls, we'll make Chris into a real woman tonight." I said and smirked as Chris's eyes shot open and Claire tackled him to the floor as Rebecca grabbed her purse.

"This is definately not fair Jill!" Chris cried out as Claire held down his left arm and Rebecca grabbed his right arm after tossing me the bag. I walked over and straddled Chris, opening the bag.

"Fair? No. Fun? Yes." I responded and started. When I finished I got off Chris and moved behind him, Rebecca grabbing the mirror and Claire digging through my desk drawers for my camera. Chris scrunched his face in the mirror and I draped my arms around his neck, smiling widely as Claire took the shot.

"Wow Chris, if I was a lesbian, I'd hit that." Rebecca said.

"You'd hit that anyways you little horn dog." Claire joked and was promptly hit with a pillow. Picking Chris up I lead him into my bathroom and shut the door behind me. He grabbed a seat on the toilet seat.

"Tell me that wasn't what I came over for." He asked, smiling oddly. I grabbed a washcloth and dampened it down.

"Not entirely." I said, walking over to him and kneeling down to begin to clean the make up off.

"Good, because I definately owe you pay back." He responded. I smiled.

"Oh?" I inquired.

"Yep. Hey Claire!" He said loudly. She popped her head in.

"What is it Chrissy?" She asked.

"What do you say about making Jill crossdress for school Monday?" He asked. _I see. Eye for an eye._

"Sounds great, I'll go tell Dick!" Claire said and shut the door, her maniacal laughter ringing out.

"I swear she's evil." I said. Chris smirked.

"Yeah, but I taught her that." He claimed.

"Oh? So how are you going to make me crossdress Chris, I'm the one with the blackmail." I said, and finished cleaning his face.

"I'll tell everyone you dated Wesker and loved it." He suggested. I giggled.

"Oh yeah...that'll work." I said, doubting it. _Everyone already knows we dated anyway._

"Then I have no choice." He said, and put his hands on my back, pulling me up close to his face. I let out a small gasp and stared straight into his eyes. _Too close. _I couldn't smell anything but the faint hint of colongue. I felt my face redden. His lips were only an inch or so from mine, our noses almost touching. I slowly sucked in a breath and perked my eyebrow, playing it cool.

"No choice for what?" I asked. _This is it, either he's going to kiss me or someone's going to walk in on this._

"I'll tell them you love me." He said. I looked deep into his eyes and smiled. My shoulder started lurching up and down and I busted out laughing, falling unto my butt on the floor and laughing as hard as I had in a long time. _My God, I really am that obvious. Even dense boy over there knows it._

"Whatever Chris. How about I'll crossdress and I'll drive to Wesker's party as a consulation prize alright?" I suggested. His smile faultered a little and he nodded.

"Know what? Nevermind about the crossdressing. I'll pick your costume for the party though, alright?" He said and I nodded.

"Just remember, you wouldn't dress Claire up as a whore, so don't try it with me." I said as I got off the bathroom floor and held out my hand to pull Chris off the toilet seat. He smirked and nodded.

**The 27th, Jill's House: Chris.**

I stood there, right outside her bathroom wear my Knight costume. _Damn Wesker and his "Oh, Costumes are a great idea!" thingy. _My costume wasn't all that bad, but I had ditched the helmet and sword. In fact, I only had the chain mail undershirt and breastplate with the arm armor on.

"Christopher! Get your butt in here and help me!" Jill called out, aggravated at being five minutes late already. I stepped in and saw that the zipper on the back of her white gown was unzipped, revealing a strapless white bra. I promptly walked up, and zipped her in. She turned around, and smiled, holding out the white wings she was going to wear on her back. I helped her place those on, then picked up the golden colored tiara and placed it on her head.

"There, now the demon's an angel." I said and she glared at me. _Must be that time of the month or something._ She smiled and walked out of her bathroom, down the stairs and into the living room where Dick and Claire awaited us. Claire had gone as a fallen angel. _Must be going through a Goth phase._

"Alright you three, stand together and let me get a picture." Dick said and motioned for us to do so. I put my arms around Claire and Jill, smiling widely. He took the picture and tossed Jill her keys.

"Alright, let's blow this joint, we're already ten minutes late!" Claire spouted and took off for the car. Jill and I followed soon after. Before we reached the car Jill stopped me.

"Claire told me you watched Romeo + Juliet a few days ago. I'm guessing you got the costume ideas from that?" She asked. I smirked and scratched the back of my neck.

"To be fair, Claire came up with it and made me watch that movie. I did think the gas station blowing up was cool though." I answered. She nodded and got into her car. I stepped into the passenger's seat after her.

"Alright, ten minutes late, but we're not going to be twenty minutes late." Jill said, starting the car.

"Wesker lives ten minutes from here though." Claire said, sitting up. I grabbed my seat belt and placed it on, Jill doing the same.

"Yeah well..." Jill started.

"Guess how many traffic laws we're going to break." I finished and Claire slammed her seat belt on quickly. Jill checked the road, and slammed the car into reverse, pulling out quickly, then threw the shifter into drive and took off.

J.L.: I recently bought an xbox360 pro, just so that when Resident Evil 5 comes out, I can get it and play it. Shame it's a two year wait. Have any of you been catching the references to various things in here?


	7. Busted

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.: I'm working on getting back to my regular updating schedule, and then I remember that I never really set one up in first place.

Six Minutes later, Wesker's driveway: Jill.

"You're crazy! You're out of your fucking mind! How many traffic lights Jill?! How many?!" Claire was spazzing out as we stepped out of the car. The house was already blaring out music and laughter. Chris rolled his eyes at her and lead the way into the house. Claire stopped spazzing when Steve waved at her and made his way to her, smiling. Chris grabbed my hand and lead me to the kitchen, where our crew would be.

"There's the two we've been talking about!" Carlos announced and strode over handing us cups filled with an amber colored drink, lightly carbonated. _Beer. Shit...Wesker, I hope you know nothing about this._

"This shit tastes nasty Carlos." Chris said and handed it back, finding the fridge and grabbing a gatorade out of it. Carlos shrugged and I handed mine back too.

"I'm driving tonight." Was all I said and I found a place on the counter to sit, next to Rebecca with Billy standing between her legs with his back to her.

"He's been pushing that stuff on everyone. I think Alexia put him up to it." Rebecca whispered. Richard had found Chris and they were talking next to the fridge. Joseph was talking to Forest by the doorway and through the doorway on the couch, Ada and Leon were sitting there, passing only a few words and looking bored.

"Where's Wesker? You think he'd be here." I asked.

"He's upstairs Valentine." Someone said, their words dripping with venom. It was William Birkin, Wesker's best friend. His girlfriend Annette was next to him, holding his hand. _He's been pissed with me since Wesker and I dated._

"Oh." I said and saw Chris walk up and hand me a cup. He then hopped up on the counter next to me. _So, who all dressed as what? Well, Leon and Ada are fallen angels...surprising. Rebecca and Billy went as solider and nurse. Forest is Rambo, Joseph is Dracula and Richard is a hippy. William and Annette are scientists and Carlos is Casa Nova._ There were other people, just faces in the hallway, dressed up too. A couple of pimps, cavemen, clowns and even one whore, who I suspected to be Ashley.

"It's about time Valentine. We had to start without you." Wesker said as he walked down the stairs. His normally slicked back blonde had was ruffed up in places, and he had on tight jeans and a black leather jacket. _You can barely tell, but he's Billy Idol._ He walked up right to me, stopping when I put my foot up on his chest, holding him back while I took a drink of the coke Chris had given me. I pulled the drink away from my lips and smiled.

"My fashion and my time have to coordinate." I said and several people laughed. Joseph ran off to the stereo where he flicked on some music by Ludicris. Wesker smiled and look over towards the stairs where Alexia, dressed as Shakira had finally come down. She looked rather happy and walked over to William where she proceeded to brag about her life to him._They've had a long standing rivalry._ I finally lowered my foot from Wesker's chest and locked my legs together, not wanting him to step in close to me as Rebecca and Billy were.

"Next time, you should show up promptly. You missed out on half the fun." He said, a piercing gaze shooting at me. I smirked.

"Throwing up?" I asked and once again, laughter. Wesker stepped back and grabbed Alexia's butt. I rolled my eyes. _So the cocky basturd got some upstairs...big deal._ The party continued on, Alfred showing up as President Bush being the height of it all, all of us laughing. Eventually I needed to use the bathroom and made my way to do so. I saw Claire there, throwing up into the toilet with Leon holding her hair back and Steve rubbing her back.

"Don't tell Chris." Leon spoke and I nodded. _Claire...you idiot. Chris will wring you from limb to limb if he found out you were drinking._ I made my way upstairs for the bathroom up there then, noticing a lot of closed doors and disgusting sounds. I found the bathroom quickly, finished using it and hurried towards the stairs, stopping only when I noticed flashing red and blue lights. _The cops._ I bit my lip and ran down stairs, seeing everyone flee for the back doors. I ran to the other bathroom and saw that Leon and Steve were dragging Claire into the woods behind the house. People came running down the stairs, the faint hint of pot waifing down with them. _Drug bust...well done Wesker._ Everyone was clearing out, so I went ahead and ran with them. Once I reached the woods, I looked around.

"Anyone see Chris?" I asked.

"Yeah, dumbass is making sure everyone gets out." Someone shouted. I ran back to the house, hoping to get Chris out before the cops came busting in. I saw him in the living room looking around rushed.

"Claire's already in the woods, now come on Chris!" I said, and grabbed his hand just as the door busted in and guns were aimed in at us.

"Down on your knees with your hands behind your head!" One of the officers commanded. Chris and I glanced at each other and did accordingly.

"No more parties with Wesker, Jill." Chris said. I nodded my head as one of the officers read us our miranda rights and two others searched and hand cuffed us. A few others were searching through the house and one came down stairs with a bag of pot. I hung my head, knowing how much Dick would chew me out for this.

An hour later in the town jail: Chris.

Jill was escorted back into the jail cell after making her phone call to Dick. She looked horrible, wearing the jail's suit and looked as if she had just gotten in a huge argument with Dick. _She probably did._ She sat down on the bunk next to me and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"He said he bail us out as soon as Claire gets there. Chris...I'm sorry about this...I mean, we should have left as soon as we saw the beer." Jill spoke softly. I put my arm around her, giving her a hug.

"Look at it this way, we just got drug tested, we're clean, they can't really charge us with anything more than noise ordinance right?" I said, trying to comfort her. Her shoulders started shaking, so I took my hand and turned her face towards me. She was smiling.

"Yeah...community service again eh?" She asked and I chuckled.

"We really should stop hanging out together before we end up in prison. With your driving-" I started and she swatted my hand away.

"You got something against my driving Mr. Go-faster-Jill!?" She said, pointed her finger at me. I chuckled and lifted my hands in front of me in defense.

"I didn't mean that." I said and she smiled, leaning back against the wall.

"Good. Now one more thing." She said. I cocked my eyebrow in question.

"Yeah?" I asked. She closed her eyes.

"We're not telling Dick you gave his little angel a thong to wear with her costume. I bought it if anyone asks." She said and I blushed deep red.

"Thanks." I managed out. She opened her eyes and looked at me, smirking.

"How did you know my size anyways?" She asked.

"Well, I do laundry at our house and you look about Claire's size." I answered. She sat up.

"Ew...you touch Claire's panties?!" She said, I shot up and banged my head on the top bunk. I fell back into the bed and tried not to move too much as my head was throbbing in pain. Jill looked into my face, on her hands and knees.

"I'm okay. Also, for the record, I'm not pervert." I moaned out. Jill started giggling and sat back.

"Yes you are. You were checking out my ass when you were helping me get my costume on." She said. _And what a great looking ass that is..._

"Yeah well, a man's got his taste." I said and sat up. Jill quieted down and stared straight at the opposing wall.

"So...I'm not the only one with a crush here?" She asked, her tone dipping into seriousness. I cocked an eyebrow at her. _Is she seriously asking what I-I mean, I know she liked me but...I mean...um..._

"I think you're cute." I said and mentally slapped myself. She studied me for a bit.

"Right. I'm glad we're friends Chris. I don't want anything more, because I like where I am with you. Thanks." She said sincerely and leaned back against the wall, closing her eyes and falling asleep. _Way to go Chris, way to screw that up. Now you're stuck in the dreaded friend zone._ Dick showed up soon after, and the ride back home was quiet. I stepped out of the car and headed towards my house.

"Chris, you get over here too, Claire's here." Dick ordered. I did as he said and soon found myself sitting at the Valentine's kitchen table, explaining the situation.

"He's telling the truth Dad." Jill finished. Claire was looking up at Dick miserably, having been woken up for this.

"You should know better. Well, seeing as you two did pass your drugs and alcohol test, we'll just put you through another 20 hours of community service. I'm not grounding you Jill, but I do expect better. However, as punishment for allowing Claire to drink, no Cafe Mirage for a month Jill. I know you three love hanging out there, but you have got to learn some responsibility." Dick stated, and Jill hung her head. Claire winced a little. _Claire and Jill love hanging out together. _Dick motioned for Claire to grab the guest bed upstairs. Jill helped her make her way up stairs.

"I guess I'll head home." I said.

"I know you're concerned with Claire's well being, so feel free to sleep on the couch tonight, Chris. However, I do expect you, as being the oldest of you three to take better charge. Understood?" Dick asked.

"Yes sir." I answered. Dick released a drawn out breath.

"I trust you to keep an eye on them. They need it." He said and made his way for the door.

"Where are you going, Sir?" I asked. Dick grabbed his coat.

"I have to get back to work." He answered and left.

J.L.: Once again, belated update. I know, I know. Life's kicking up big time. Anyways, the next chapter will skip to about December or November, I really haven't thought about it.


	8. Thin Ice

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.: I'm getting back into the groove, or rather forcing myself into it. Lack of motivation is no excuse.

**Early December, Redfield house: Chris's POV**

Claire was being hysterical. She'd locked herself in her room and refused to come out. I tried using her favorite foods, tried to take her shopping, tried everything and still she remained in her room. As a last resort, I had called Jill over. Jill had arrived and within minutes Claire had allowed her into the room. I was forced to stay in the living room, to sit on the couch and watch TV. After the first show was over, Claire's bedroom door opened and Jill stepped out.

"Hey there." She whispered and sat down beside me.

"So...is it something I get to know about or...?" I began.

"She's asleep right now, so be a little quiet." Jill said, her attention focused on the T.V._Things have been slightly rocky with Jill since that party. She's a bit distant now. _

"Jill..." I whispered in a slight strain. She glanced at me and smiled awkwardly.

"Boy troubles." She muttered._That Steve kid better not have- _"Calm down Chris...not those kinds of troubles." Jill continued.

"What other kind is there?" I asked and Jill rolled her eyes.

"Romeo's moving away." She answered.

"Who?" I asked. Jill turned towards me and lightly punched my arm.

"Steve's moving. Something about his parent's being part of the Navy. His father got relocated to another base. Claire's upset because she's gotten close to the guy." Jill responded.

"How close?" I asked.

"We're not discussing your sister's sex life." Jill promptly answered.

"Lack there of, you mean, right?" I asked. Jill glared at me.

"Lighten up Christopher. She's going to have sex whether you like it or not, it's human nature." She spoke, a tone of finality to her whispered voice.

"You don't." I retorted. Frustration was starting up within me. _Claire could get knocked up and then she'll have to drop out and-_

"That's my choice Christopher. That's irrelevant anyways. You need to be more sensitive to Claire for a few more weeks until this kid's off her mind." Jill stated and stood up crossing her arms and staring at me.

"She'll milk this out! She's a drama queen!" I growled out, getting angry at Jill telling me how to treat my own sister. _Claire's my sister and I've known her longer._

"You're where she gets it from. You overreact to things way too much Christopher." Jill coolly stated, glaring at me now and biting her bottom lip as if she was holding back something.

"Yeah well, no I'm not!" I retorted, folding my arms across my chest. Jill muttered something and turned for the door. "If you've got something to say Jill, say it." I said. She stopped in her tracks and walked back to me, grabbing my tee shirt collar and pulling me close to her face. Anger waved across her face several times and she opened her mouth, but then she closed it again, just continueing to glare at me.

"You don't get it Christopher. Either you refuse to see it or you really are a dumb ass. Leave Claire alone if you can't handle her being a bit more successful in her relationships than you. Jealousy isn't going to get you anywhere." She said and flung me back into the couch, her tone louder than just talking.

"Jealousy? What the hell do I have to be jealous about?" I yelled out and Jill's hand balled into a fist but quickly released.

"I mean it Chris, leave her alone. Take your extra time and spend it on something more important like growing up." Jill stated.

"So you want me to go out and just sleep around with every chick I see? Is that mature?!" I yelled out. Jill's hand went straight to her back pocket and pulled out a wallet. She fished in it furiously, returned the wallet and threw a couple of dollar bills in my lap.

"Yes, go fuck a whore, and there's the money to do it asshole!" Jill spouted and left quickly. I gritted my teeth, and stood up, the bills falling out of my lap and unto the floor. Claire had her bedroom door open and was glaring at me.

"What the hell is going on Claire?" I asked, confused and mad as hell. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Go fuck yourself." She answered and slammed the door shut, locking it. _What the hell?!_

**Hours later in the woods: Jill.**

It was cold, and snow covered the ground in a nice blanket, but I was far too frustrated with myself to take care. After my argument with Chris I took to a hike out in the woods. I didn't have a watch on but I knew hours had passed by. I was currently somewhere in the middle of the woods behind my house and it would take me about an hour to walk back. Following a trail that I had helped carve out as a kid, I knew it would eventually lead to the lake back here in the woods, perfect for fishing but undoubtably frozen over. I was only angry at Chris for a good twenty minutes and had meant to return and apologize, but I lost track of time and curiousity about a set of footprints struck me. _Admit it though, you've been a little cold yourself towards Chris since he played you off in the jail cell. Just because he doesn't want more with you than friendship doesn't mean you shouldn't still be his friend._

"The problem is Jilly, that you're not happy with just being his friend." I muttered to myself as I pushed aside a tree limb to continue walking. That was true too. _I want more. I know I shouldn't...I mean the guy will be leaving in six months or so for the Air Force and you don't want to end up like Claire, with a broken heart. Hell, the whole idea behind those rules in the beginning was so that you two would be allowed to hang out with each other late at night. We were kids then too and the game has changed._ I bit my lip in frustration again and kicked the snow up. My pocket started ringing and I answered my cell.

"Jill?" Claire's voice asked.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Where are you at?" Claire asked. I stopped and looked around a bit.

"In the middle of the woods." I answered, slightly feeling dorky now.

"Nice. Look, Chris took off, and as much as I hate to admit it..." She started.

"You want me to find him and send him home?" I asked. A soft bit of laughter came across the phone.

"Kinda. Actually...no. Jill, remember what I told you about sacrificing your relationship with Chris for me?" She asked. I breathed out a sigh.

"Our fight had nothing to do with you Claire. He's just got me so damn frustrated, you know that." I assured her.

"Yeah well...I want you to find him and fix it. Don't give me that bullshit of, 'oh noes, he's leaving! I be broke heart now!' alright? You want him, get him." Claire said. I gritted my teeth.

"He doesn't want anything more Claire." I finally confessed.

"Whatever." She said.

"You going to be alright Claire?" I asked after a brief moment of silence.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She admitted, a hint of mischeif in her tone.

"Steve's there isn't he?" I asked.

"Yeah...could you keep Chris out for a bit when you do find him?" She asked. _Great, I'm her cover for sex._

"No promises." I answered and hung up. Replacing the phone in my pocket I continued my trek towards the lake. _He'll be there by now. Always fishes when he's pissed off there. _I could see an opening to the woods down the trail a little further, and started jogging down. The light footsteps in the snow had been what I started following a while back, out of curiousity after all.

**Minutes later at the lake: Chris**

I was sitting in the shack out on the lake, there for ice fishing. The people who had built it had built it on concrete and wooden stilts so that when the ice melted away the shack wouldn't sink to the bottem of the lake. I had yet to catch anything and I was beginning to suspect that I would not catch anything. _What the hell was Jill getting upset for anyways? It's like there's something bothering her too. Who knows with her anymore? She's been really pulling away from the group, first claiming it was community service but then that sentence was over after two weeks..._ I got up off the stool and replaced the fishing pole I was using back on the wall, deciding it was time to leave. As I walked out of the shack, I noticed someone walking across the ice towards me. It was Jill, bundled up in hip huggers and snow boots with her down-filled jacket zipped up on her. Her hands were in her pockets and her hips were swaying slightly as she walked. _I wish she'd make up her mind about us. _I swallowed my pride and started walking towards her as well, the slight cool breeze brushing my face.

"Figured you'd be here." She said once I reached her. I placed my hands into my pockets to keep them warm. _So here we are, on this ice covered lake._

"Claire sent you?" I asked. She nodded. Silence stood for a moment.

"I'm sorry for being an ass Chris." She apologized, her eyes never leaving mine. Her determined gaze didn't change, despite the breeze pushing her bangs in her eyes. a small cracking noise started and we both looked down._The ice isn't thick enough to support us both._ I looked back towards the shoreline, feeling miles away from it.

"It's cool, so...let's get off this ice." I said. Jill bit her lip, looked at the crack in the ice, then back to me. She stepped closer and was within inches of my face.

"No Chris, it's not cool. I'm not happy with being just friends. I want more Chris, and you know that. You don't want more that's fine, just tell me here and now and we won't bring it up anymore. I'm not pussyfooting this issue anymore." She said. My pulse began to race, both from Jill's confession and the ice cracking. I glanced down at the ice nervously, and noticed it hadn't cracked much more. _It'll be fine for the moment Chris, so settle Jill now. _I looked at her and swallowed, my breath also picking up. Her lips weren't far from mine. _What if she's toying with me though?_ _Fantastic time to doubt her yeah, but what if?_

"Are you sure?" I asked, swallowing again. Her determined gaze sharpened.

"I wouldn't be out here if I wasn't." She said. I closed my eyes, and licked my lips. _This woman will be the end of me._ I heard the ice crack a bit more, but I prayed it held for a little longer before opening my eyes slightly and leaning down to brush my lips against Jill's. A final sickening crack, though, stopped me and I pushed Jill back just I fell through. Ice cold water hit me like red hot searing knives and I just barely grabbed the edge of the ice to keep the current from pulling me under. I was up to my chest in the water, Jill laying on the ground with a horrifed expression a good six feet from me.

"Jill!" I yelled out in panic, gripping the ice edge frantically as chunks broke off. She kneeled and crawled over, extending her hand out to me. I gripped it just as the ice I had under it broke off. She pulled a little, the ice breaking off as she tried to pull me up.

"It's not working!" She said franticly. She then extended her other hand out for my other one, and gripped it, laying flat on her stomach on the ice.

"Co-come on, yo-you can do-oo it!" I spoke, the cold gripping my lungs. She looked at me, gritted her teeth.

"On three, you kick as fast and hard as you can while I pull you up." She spoke, determination back in her, taking command of the situation. I nodded. She tightened her grip on me, ready to drag me through the pits of hell if need be.

"O-one." I started. She nodded. "Tw-tw-o..." I counted.

"Three!" She shouted and I kicked as she pulled, lifting my body from the water and unto the solid ice she had been fortunate to be on. I landed on my stomach and laid there for a few second before she dragged me to the shoreline, falling back on it herself when we finally reached it and breathing hard. I shivered, my cold wet clothes clinging to me as the snow stung my face and hands. Jill looked over and grabbed me, pulling me close to her body, offering a little warmth.

"Th-thanks." I managed out. She helped me up, pulling my arm over her shoulder and supporting me with her other arm.

"We've got to hurry back or you'll be really sick Chris, so help me get you there as fast as we can." She commanded.

J.L.: I'm posting this as soon as I finish it, and getting to work on the next chapter, which will be posted up right after this one do to me having to re-upload this chapter for minor changes to font.


	9. Bending The Rules

IOOMOC: Disclaimer

J.L.: Do feel the need to review. Let me know who my reader's are, what you think and what you want. I am open to suggestions as long as they don't affect the overall plot to this, and yes, it is planned out (for once...lol).

**Valentine house, hours later: Jill.**

Chris lay upon the couch, stripped of his wet clothes and borrowing dad's. We had made it back here as fast as we could, but Chris was still getting a fever. I was leaned against the couch, also wrapped in a blanket as Chris had been for fear that I too would get sick. I refused to sleep in my bed though, more worried about Chris than myself. Claire ran over as soon as we got here, but went back home when Dick assured her that he'd take care of Chris. Dick had given Chris some medicine and Chris had fallen asleep soon after that. Now, as Dick was getting ready to leave for work again, I was alone with my thoughts. _If you could even call it work...everything he does is illegitimate. I won't be surprised the day the cops show up to book him off._

"Alright, You call me if you need anything, I'll check periodically. You know the meetings though, no cell phones permitted in the room." Dick said.

"You sure about me and Chris skipping school today?" I asked. Dick walked over to the door.

"You'll be out tomorrow too, no buts. Claire will be coming home during lunch to check on you two today and then she'll go back to school. Just make sure you two get enough rest and watch over him Jilly." He said and left. I sighed out and looked over to Chris.

I awoke a few hours later, my head leaned up against the couch next to Chris's. He was sleeping, but only lightly. My eyes started to water a bit, thinking back on the lake. _He was so close to kissing me, then just pushed me. I thought he was being an asshole until I realized he fell through the ice. He saved me. Granted, I pulled him out of the water and paid him back but if he hadn't pushed me, we would-..._Chris started coughing a bit, so I sat up and brushed his hair back from his face. He was awake now.

"Hey." I said, worry etched throughout me.

"We skipping school today?" He asked. I smiled.

"Yeah, we are. Claire will be here for lunch though, do you want me to wake you up when she gets here?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I'm burning up." He said and pulled his blanket down to his waist. The sleeveless tee he wore clung to him with sweat. "Help me get this off." He begged as he sat up, tugging at the shirt. I did so, noticing his muscles ripple as I removed it and he laid back down. He also laid his arm behind his head, to help support it.

"Feel better?" I asked, taking in everything. _His scent, his appearance...my god...this man is perfect. He's so helpless right now too. _My heart started beating quickly, but I pushed the thoughts aside of things I would try out when he wasn't so sick.

"Not much. Where'd you get strength like that?" He asked, his eyes half lidded. _He's nodding off to sleep._

"You. Have to be strong to keep up with you. Now get some rest Chris, please?" I begged. He closed his eyes and drifted off. I smiled a bit, glad that I didn't have to fight him. _The man's stubborn but not stupid._ I leaned my head against the couch and fell asleep myself.

"Anyone awake?" I heard Claire say as she opened the door. I looked over at Chris still sound asleep. Shrugging off the blanket I had, I stood up and stretched.

"He's woken up once, but then he fell right back to sleep." I explained. Claire nodded as she walked over and knelled down next to him.

"Shame he's not this quiet when he's healthy." She said and I giggled. She caught me staring down at his chest though and stood up with an all knowing smile.

"What?" I asked, walking towards the kitchen to grab some food. Claire followed close.

"You're such a horndog. I bet if he was naked you'd be looking there too." She said when I grabbed out two sodas and threw one to her.

"I'm the only one who hasn't had that though." I pointed out as I pulled out the left over pizza from the other night.

"Yeah yeah...You'll be having that soon too though, right?" She asked. I started laughing. _What is it with the Redfields and their sex lives?_

"No Claire. I'm not even sure if we actually made up from the fight." I said. Claire rolled her eyes as I popped the pizza into the microwave.

"Uh-huh. Anyways...Rebecca says hi and that she'll do your guy's homework for you as soon as I give it to her. Joseph and Forest said that you two were probably using it as an excuse to 'Do it like they do on the discovery channel' and Mr. Burton's going to give you two extra credit to make up when you get back. Principal Irons is pissed of course." Claire reported.

"Of course." I said. The microwave dinged and I remove the pizza, chopping down on my slice as I handed Claire hers.

"What happened out there?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Ice broke underneath him while we were talking." I answered.

"No, I mean...Jill, you've been sleeping by the couch not leaving his side all day and before you went to fetch him you were pissed as all hell at him." She stated. I shrugged again as I took another bite of pizza.

"Who knows." I replied casually and devoured the rest of the pizza. Claire finished hers and walked for the door to return to school.

"Sort it out Jill, I mean it. Don't toy with him." She said and left. I rolled my eyes and resumed back to my spot beside him. I kept my eyes on him and thought hard. _He was about to kiss me. _Brushing back his hair off his forehead and allowing my hand to slide down to his neck before resting there, I secretly hoped he would wake up. He was burning up though. _I need my resolve, but he needs his rest._ Tears threatened to appear but I suppressed them. _I want him. Yes, he's sex on legs, but I want him for more._ Chris stirred and opened his eyes slowly at me.

"Jill?" He asked. _Take it._

"Don't try and stop me." I muttered as I moved towards him, brushing my lips softly on his. I closed my eyes completely as I pressed them a bit harder down on his, fully touching. I felt his hand on my back, pressing me a bit closer. His lips parted a bit and our tongues touched for a second, a shock and shiver pulsating through me as I pulled my tongue back into my mouth and closed my lips, ending the kiss. I couldn't quite pull away with his hand holding me close, so I opted for resting my forehead against his a bit, being careful not to put too much pressure on it.

"Nice." Chris muttered and I cracked a smile. My heart was racing, my eyes were closed. _This is a great feeling._ I planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Mind if I hop up here too?" I asked. _Couch is big enough after all._ I opened my eyes and he nodded, pressing his back to the back of the couch. I climbed up and allowed him to rest his head on my shoulder. His arm lay across my waist and held me in place. The warm breath he released hit my neck and I closed my eyes again, enjoying the shivers it sent. _No wonder Rebecca and Claire sleep with their guys._ With one arm underneath the pillow and the other laying on Chris's back I felt comfortable.

"On the surface...we're only friends." Chris said after I thought he slipped back to sleep.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I said, We're only friends to everyone else. I'm saying we hide this for now. I know you don't want to admit it and eat your words when I leave." He responded. A small glint of guilt hit me but I smiled.

"That's fine. It'll be easier to sneak you up into my bed if Dad let's me right?" I asked. I felt Chris laugh.

"What are you thinking woman?" He asked.

"Oh you know, about how much of the money I gave you yesterday you'll be paying me for my services." I spoke, recalling how I had throw about seventy dollars at him.

"None. You're no whore. Just mine." He said, laying his claim upon me.

"You've got my heart and lips boy, but you haven't quite captured my body." I retorted and he laughed, sighing out at the end and yawning.

"Fine by me." He said and fell asleep. _What a hole you've dug yourself into. Well, since you're here, no regrets. When he leaves in June you will not regret not having tried. _I yawned, feeling very warm with Chris lying partially atop me and nodded off to sleep myself.

J.L.: There you go, the relationship deepens. No, this isn't the end, like I said, a year of school and I've even though about after they graduate. We'll just see how popular this gets before determining much more. Would you kindly send me a review?


	10. Beguile

Disclaimer: Ioomoc

J.L.: I just got extremely bored of playing my games, so it's on to chapter 10.

**Christmas Break at Valentine Residence: Claire**

It's a few days before Christmas, and we're finally off school. I decided that I was going to spend the day with the Valentines as I woke up and sat up in bed. It took me only five minutes to get dressed and get Chris out of bed before heading over there. Dick informed me that Jill was still sleeping in. I crept up to her room and opened the door, seeing that she was asleep.

"Jill!" I shouted as she pounced upon her bed. She jolted up and scream, hitting me with her pillow.

"Damn it Claire!" Jill shouted as she fell off her bed. I got off her bed and held out my hand to help her up. _She's been taking me and Chris out a lot lately since Steve moved away. I'm taking her out today in return._Chris stepped into the room and started chuckling at the sight of Jill tangled up in her bed covers on the floor, glaring at me with her hair in a mess. She threw her cover aside and whacked me again with her pillow before walking straight into her bathroom.

"Hurry up! We're hanging out all day today Jill." I shouted as I walked downstairs to grab some grub from the fridge.

**Jill's room: Chris**

As soon as Claire left, I opened the bathroom do to see Jill brushing her teeth. She looked at me from the mirror, spit the toothpaste out and washed her mouth of it.

"Hey there." I said as she looked back at me.

"Hey." Jill replied, turning towards me and leaning against her sink. _Nothing much else has happened since I got better._ I smiled and walked up, pinning her to the sink and breathing on her neck. She leaned her head against mine, smiling.

"Leon and Ada are meeting us at the mall, so with Ada and Claire trying to seduce Leon, we can have a couple of private moments." I suggested. Her smile widened. _She looks so tame like this._

"That sounds good." She said and looked up at me, a couple of inches in height difference between us becoming much more noticeable. _When did she get to be so small compared to me?_ I leaned down and gave her a quick kiss, but her hands snaked around my neck and held me there. _What are you doing to me Jill?_ She broke it off quickly and motioned for me to leave, to keep suspicion from arising.

**An hour later at the mall: Claire**

Forced to wait on Leon and Ada to get here, Jill Chris and I got some food from the food court and munched down on it. I watched the two intently, hoping I'd catch some glimmer of hope that they'd be running down the aisle like I always had imagined. Unfortunately they were friends. Only friends and nothing but friends.

"So, whens the baby due?" I asked, watching Jill start to choke on her food. Chris cocked his eyebrow at me.

"What baby?" Chris asked, Jill spitting out her partially chewed up bagel. She glared at me._I'll get her to tell him she likes him one way or another. _Leon and Ada walked up from behind them, Ada and Jill waving to each other and Leon keeping his hands in his tight pants pockets. _Leon...the guy I was chasing after until Steve came along. He's got Ada as his girlfriend, but..._

"Nothing, so, hey guys!" I waved, smiling. Ada cocked her perfectly trimmed eyebrow a bit and Leon just looked with unamused welcome.

"I'm suppose to bring our Fez today with me." Ada said and took her seat. I looked over her shoulder and saw a familiar looking freshman.

"Hey there Luis." Chris said, and the kid looked over and smiled at Chris.

"Hello Chris, Hey Jill." He said. I nodded at him when he smiled at me.

"So then, Let's get to shopping. Hot topic first?" I asked. Chris grunted in slight disgust.

"I'll go over there with you." Leon spoke.

"Ada promised she'd take me to Star bucks." Luis offered and Ada nodded. _So we're splitting into groups? How am I to egg Jill into confessing to Chris if-_

"I'm going to Guitar Center." Chris said and Jill went with him. Ada and Luis left right after leaving me with Leon.

"Not going with Ada?" I asked.

"She's switched us to friends with benefits, so I don't have to be stuck up her ass all the time." Leon explained. I stood up and walked with him to Hot topic.

**Within Minutes, photo booth: Jill**

Chris and I sat in the photo booth, smiling widely as we watched Leon and Claire walk past, not paying attention. I sat back and breathed out a sigh. Chris smirked widely as he placed a passionate kiss upon my lips, his tongue wrestling with my own as his hands clasped my face. My heart started raced, both from the adrenaline of getting caught and the fury in which our lips met. _My god Chris..._ We pulled away and caught our breaths before I poked my head out of the booth and started towards Guitar Center. Chris followed close behind.

"Looking for another Les Paul?" I asked as we enter the store.

"Not really. I just want to see what all picks they have." He answered maintaining the two feet distance we agreed to keep between ourselves just in case.

"So when do I get to see a performance?" I asked, he smiled and shook his head.

"I play guitar as a stress reliever Jill, not to be a big rock star." He answered. The guy Rebecca had been dating for a while before deciding to break it off a couple of weeks ago walked up towards us.

"Hey there, whose the guitarist?" Billy asked. I smiled and pointed at Chris. _We haven't seen much of Billy since Rebecca dumped him for Richard, but he's still a good guy. _

"Nothing professional." Chris defended himself. _Poor guy's still shy about it._

"So, you signed up with your recruiter yet or are you still horsing around on that?" Billy asked, his arms crossing his chest. I looked over at Chris, who was scratching the back of his head. _Wait what? Chris hasn't signed up? I thought he'd want to be the first crew out as soon as he graduated. Is he having seco-no, he wouldn't. Chris has been wanting to be an Air Force pilot since we were kids._

"Not yet, still thinking it over throughly. Don't want to commit to something unless I'm absolutely sure about it, you know?" Chris said. Billy smiled and lightly punched Chris in the shoulder. _This is new. What the hell is going on with you Chris?_ I kept my eyes on Chris.

"I bet you're starting to think about becoming a Marine." Billy jested. Chris smiled.

"Yeah, just so that I can show you up when it comes to who'll be the better marine!" Chris challenged. Billy chuckled and shook his head.

"Whatever man, I'll catch you guys around." He said, and waved to us as he walked off. I waved back but quickly turned my attention back to Chris.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing Jill, don't worry, I'm just making sure it's what I really want." Chris answered, his hand coming up to my face to cup it. I brushed it aside and jerked my head toward the window of the store. Claire and Leon were a ways off but still within viewing distance of us.

"They won't notice, They're too busy trying to shove fries down their throats." Chris tried. I shook my head.

"No chances, please." I reasoned. He sighed and turned his back to me to examine the guitars on the wall.

"It's a pain when I can't kiss my girlfriend out in public, you know that?" He asked.

"Trust me, I know the feeling." I spoke and walked off.

**Meanwhile, in the food court: Claire**

"That's sick." Leon spouted when I shoved the remaining fries in my mouth and grinned at him. He then stuck the fry he had up his nose then popped it into his mouth before chewing it and sticking out his tongue with mashed fry covering it.

"No, that's sick, you win Leon." I said and push the cinnamon bun towards him as he grinned. Jill came striding up and plopped right down in an empty seat at our table. I looked at her, and she looked pissed.

"Why hasn't Chris signed up for the Air Force yet?" She asked hastily.

"He's finally starting to realize what a dead end career it is?" Leon offered. Jill perked her eye brow at him.

"Jill, Bathroom?" I asked. She sighed out and smiled.

"Sure, I'll hold your hand." She answered.

"Ooo. That's hot." Leon jested.

"No boys allowed." Jill said.

"Dyke." Leon spat.

"Consumer whore." Jill retorted and Leon sat back amused.

"Alright, you win." He admitted. With that Jill and I headed to the bathroom and I was relieved to find it empty. Jill leaned back against the wall, her arms crossed and watching me. I went up to the sink and washed my hands.

"Let me put it to you this way. Chris has got something on his mind. I'm not sure what but I'm sure if you worked at it, you could get it out. I have been noticing that he's been smiling a bit more lately, and been very unsure about going off to the Air Force." I spoke to her through the mirrors reflection. Jealousy crossed her face and she looked up with a sincere look of worry.

"Do you think he's found a girlfriend?" She asked. I bit my lip and thought. _You know, that might be it. Who though? It couldn't be Jill. She wouldn't be upset about Chris thinking twice on the Air Force or worry about him having a girlfriend..._I looked at her and worry was etched. _Oh no...if he's got another girlfriend then Jill's just lost out. It's her own fault though. She didn't tell him how she felt but that was because she didn't want to ruin his plans for the Air force...so if he doesn't go into the Air Force then she'll probably be so torn. Nothing like a nice knife in the chest knowing the guy you didn't date because of his future is casting his future aside for another woman._

"Jill...I'll find out for you tonight." I promised her. She nodded.

"I'll tell him how I feel then if he's single." She promise and headed out of the restroom. I dried my hands off and leaned back against the sink. _Here's your chance Chris. Girl of your dreams is just waiting on your word._

**Meanwhile outside of EB games: Chris**

Ada and Luis were heavily into making out with each other in the Arcade Zone, so I had ditched out of going there and headed for an actual video game store. My cell phone started buzzing as soon as I was about to step inside.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Just had a talk with Claire. I think I may be able to blow her off us and open up a good excuse for you to go dating." Jill spoke. _She's intelligent and cunning, but how much lying is going to be done?_

"I'm listening." I spoke.

"Go out on a date with me?" She asked. I smiled widely.

"Sure." I answered.

"Okay, so, tonight while you're getting ready for your date, she'll ask you about it. Don't say my name, but go on like it's another girl. She thinks you've got another girlfriend. You won't exactly be lying and she'll be open for incorrect interpretation." She explained. _I'm going on a date with Jill._

"Where should I meet this girlfriend of mine?" I asked. I heard her chuckle a bit. My heart was starting to race.

"William H.C. lake?" she asked.

"Sounds good." I answered and she hung up. I hung up and put my cell phone away, feeling better than I had in a long time. _If this keeps up, I'm definitely not joining up in the Air Force. Now that I think of it, the lake is a good place. Quiet secluded place, in the middle of a state park where people only go there to fish or practice driving...how often has she been thinking about this?_ I walked away from Eb games.

J.L.: I'm going to set forth on the next chapter now, so no time to talk. Review, would you kindly?


	11. Rule two

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.: Chapter 11 coming up and I have decided to continue on the story after they graduate.

**Chris's bedroom that night: Claire**

"What are you doing?!" I yelled at him as I saw him button up his dark green shirt, neatly dressed for a date.

"I told you Claire, I'm going out on a date with my girlfriend." He answered, disregarding my flared temper and spraying on some Cologne.

"You idiot! Who is this girl?!" I demanded. He turned to me and smiled.

"She's very beautiful, very intelligent and I really like her Claire." He spoke.

"Chris you freaking idiot! Do you know what this means?! Jill's practically in love with you and you're too much of an idiot to realize that! Sure, go on ahead and date some whore while you break Jill's heart!" I spouted.

"Since when Claire?" He asked, curiosity sparking on his face.

"Since forever! You're just so damn dense!" I yelled. He rolled his eyes.

"Look, we're best friends and that's what she wants. If she wanted more she would have told me by now wouldn't she? You know Jill and she gets what she wants." He spoke, throwing on a blazer that matched his black dress pants.

"Yeah well she was afraid of you leaving her for the Air Force! She didn't want you putting aside your future for her! I swear Chris, if you don't go into the Air Force for this girlfriend of yours, I'm never going to forgive you!" I spouted and left his room. Grabbing the home phone I dialed Jill's cell phone number.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Dickhead's got another girlfriend." I said, anger dripping like venom off every word._How could he just cast aside his feelings for Jill just like that?!_

"Oh." Was all she could say.

"Come on over Jill if you want." I offered. _She's my friend too and I'll be damned if I'll let her broken heart get a hold of her._

"Actually...I'm at the lake right now. Kind of want to be alone." She said almost in a whisper._Jill...he's an idiot._

"Come on over if you need me Jill, I'm here for you." I said. She hung up and I did the same. _Chris , you're such a fucking idiot. _He walked past me without saying a word and left.

**Willam H.C. Lake fifteen minutes later: Jill**

It was chilly and my down-filled jacket was keeping me slightly warm as I stood outside of my car waiting for Chris to show. _He'll be riding his Kawasaki...the roads aren't that bad but... a motorcycle in this weather isn't too smart..._I heard the hum of his motor and he rode down the hill, parking next to me. Taking off his helmet and setting it on the bike and promptly locked lips with me. We pulled away and I looked out towards the frozen over lake.

"She didn't take it too well." He spoke, pulling me into a hug to keep warmth between us.

"I know, she called me and labeled you a dickhead. I'm sorry about this Chris." I apologized, keeping my eyes on the lake, the moonlight casting an eerie glow on the snow dusted ice.

"Jill...about the Air Force..." He started and I looked up at him.

"Chris, I want you to do what you want to do. You've been wanting to be a pilot since we were kids." I stated. He looked to the side then back down at me.

"I'm not sure about it though. I'd be leaving Claire by herself." He said. I nodded and nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck.

"So long as it's not for me. You know I'll watch over Claire over the summer while you're in boot camp and by the time college comes around, school will have started back up for her. She's a strong person, she'll be fine." I reassured.

"What about you?" He asked, tilting my chin up to look him in the eyes. I smiled meekly.

"I'll be fine Chris. This whole new part to our relationship, it doesn't change anything. I'll miss you, but remember, I've got college to keep me distracted while you're gone." I spoke, and it hit me as soon as the words left my mouth. _My god...I'm speaking as if I'm going to spend the rest of my life with him...but we just started dating...but...We've been friends for a long time too..._

**William H.C. Lake, not far from the lake: Wesker**

I flicked the cigarette away as Alexia drove off. I had opted to smoke when when she exited my car and went into hers to leave. The used condom lay somewhere in the snow where Alexia threw it. _Weekly romp at the lake. When we broke up, it seemed like a good idea. After all, a little casual sex between friends never harmed anyone. Now it's getting boring, she always climbs on top and rarely changes positions._ I saw a car and a motorcycle parked a ways from where I was. There were two shadows huddled together. I couldn't tell who they were and curiosity struck me. _Let's see mystery couple up close then. _I started walking along the tree line, making sure I stayed out of their view.

"Just so long as you can handle being by yourself until I come back." A masculine voice echoed slightly as I drew near.

"I'll be fine Chris, I promise." A feminine voice answered. _Redfield...and...hm...I should have known better. Let's see just how close these two are. _I smiled wickedly as I crept up to the final tree, the moonlight hitting Chris and Jill and lighting their features up.

"Alright alright...anyways...first date then huh?" Chris asked, smirking at Jill. The two exchanged a sweet kiss and hugged tighter._Interesting. This would explain why I have yet to share my bed with Valentine. She's far too busy exchanging petty vows with Redfield. I would most certainly like to bed Valentine, it would be a welcomed break from the same mundane fuck with Ashford._

"I'm sorry about this. We should be able to just go out to dinner or something." Jill spoke softly, pulling back from Chris slightly.

"Well, I'm okay with this secret stuff. I don't think I could handle Dick." Chris said and Jill smiled, leaning against her car while Chris put his hands behind his head smiling a goofy grin. _What? Wait...Redfield's not sure on his sexuality and that's what this tryst with Valentine is about?_ Envy slightly gripped me. _Valentine prefers a fag over me?_

"Dick wouldn't hurt you." Jill reassured Chris and my fist clenched. _Is she trying to turn him gay?! What the bloody hell is wrong with Valentine?! Wait..._

"Are you kidding me? Your father would make a point of it for hiding this like we are." Chris said and Jill smiled, grabbing Chris and pulling him against her. _Oh, right. Dick is her father's name._

"We could just come out into the open about it. I mean, I think I'd like being Chris's girlfriend." Jill spoke slyly and he ruffled her hair.

"No, you'd have to eat your own words. Being Jill's boyfriend comes with many responsibilities, and I'm not Captain of the football team." Chris spoke. _So he knows about me and her. Yet no jealousy...does he think he's won this?_ I smirked as a plan started to formulate.

"Leave him out of this, it's just me and you. Unless you aren't serious about this?" Jill asked._Testing the waters a bit there Valentine._ Chris kissed her, locking lips heavily as if to satisfy a need growing within himself for her.

"I'm dead serious Jill. I'm fall-I want to be with you." He said as soon as they broke apart, breathing heavily from their moment. _So...Redfield's falling in love with Miss Valentine. I wonder...a little blackmail goes a long way, and by the end of this year, I'll have Valentine on her knees and Redfield's heart shattered into tiny pieces. Fitting, I do say._ Jill looked at the ground, staring at it, then flickered her eyes back to Chris, pulling him close and locking lips once again. _Enjoy it while you can. _I took my cell phone out and flipped it, snapping a quick picture of them both in an embrace. Placing the phone back I watched Chris pull away from the kiss and smile at Jill.

"I always get what I want." Jill said as Chris began to blush and brush a hair back behind Jill's ear. Chris then looked at his watch, gave Jill a quick peck on the lips and started for his motorcycle.

"Talk to you online." He bid.

"Yeah..." Jill said, her hand covering her lips as if to hold in the heat. Chris left and Jill turned towards the lake.

**A minutes later: Jill**

I hopped on the hood of my car and stared at the lake, wondering when I should start back home. _This wasn't much of a date but...jeez...He's got me twirled around his finger. _A blush and a smile creeped up on me replaced quickly by a slight hint of regret. _I can't admit it though...It's exactly as I feared would happen. I'm only going to get hurt. He'd better keep his love to himself too or he's going to give up on his dream for me. He slipped up tonight but caught himself._

"Have a nice date?" A chilly voice cut through my thoughts like a sharpened blade. Fear gripped me and I drew in a quick breath. Wesker walked into view.

"You saw?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

"I'm no asshole though. I'm not off to blab my mouth about stuff I could care less about. It's no surprise really. We're all waiting for the day you come in pregnant. I have a far better plan though." Wesker started.

"Blackmail." I said and he nodded.

"I'm a reasonable man, not a dirty cutthroat. I prefer the term information classification." He said and took a seat next to me.

"So what's your plan?" I asked.

"You just owe me one favor, and I'll tell you when I think of a good one. You can have your Redfield too. Just remember that you owe me Valentine." Wesker said. I sighed and nodded.

"One favor, got it Wesker." I answered.

"Well, It's time for me to take my leave. See you at school Valentine." Wesker coolly spoke and walked off. _I hate it when he calls me that._

**Redfield's house:Claire**

Chris practically ran into his room laughing. _Jeez, slut must be a good girl to him or something. He still hasn't told me who this chick is._ He ran back out and gave me a big hug.

"Claire, she's perfect! She's the best, I can't wait until you get to see her!" He blurted out and ran off to the garage, probably to play guitar. _Yeah, go get excited over someone not Jill. what an idiot. I'd laugh if it was that Ashley chick. _Frustrated, I walked out of the house and saw Jill pull into her driveway. She looked absolutely miserable.

"Jill?" I called out and she glanced over, then headed straight into her house. _Damn you Chris, while you're giddy as fuck, Jill's hitting rock bottom._

J.L.: I may not get many more chapter to you as soon but Holidays and whatnot. Everything's tied in together right now storyline wise and it's fitting rather perfectly in my thought train. Kindly Review and tell me should you agree or not.


	12. Phone Sex

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.: So, I've been getting antsy about their future in this fanfic. Like itchy mad to type it, but I'm forcing myself to pace myself or there will be a lot of missed chances for events. Now, as much of a consumer whore that I am, I'll admit that my latest stop at Hot Topic procured some interesting items, namely the 10th anniversary collector's Tyrant, Hunter, Licker and Crimson head. I had previously snatch Chris and Jill off Ebay and I'm thinking about getting HUNK and Zombie just to complete said collection. Why though? Well...I'm big into make comics a bit...and reading online ones like insecticons and ctrl+alt+dlt. More at bottom, don't want to keep you waiting.

**Valentine's house late that night: Jill.**

I couldn't motivate myself to get on my computer. I lay slumped on my bed instead, worried with vigor about Wesker's intentions. He was never one to mess with when it came to motivations. _And now he's got you right under his thumb. _I rolled over and looked at the phone when it started ringing, wondering if I should answer it. _Dick was nice enough to give me my own phone line when I turned sixteen, said mom would have gotten it for me if she was still alive._ It rang again and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"What's wrong?" Chris's voice, slightly hinted with worry came through the receiver.

"Wesker." I said, knowing full well Dick was still up and would probably be listening in heavily to figure out what was wrong.

"What about him?" Chris asked.

"He saw us. He said he wouldn't tell, but I owed him a favor." I admitted, and yawned, fatigue taking hold of me.

"Well, we'll worry about that when it comes up alright Jilly? No need to get upset." Chris eased. I smirked a bit.

"Alright, well, I'm tired, so I'm going to go to sleep." I bid.

"Goodnight Jill...I lo-" He started.

"Goodnight Chris." I interrupted and clicked the phone off. _We haven't been dating long enough for that. _I gritted my teeth in frustration. _What if he's does love you, hm? Are you ever going to think about how he feels? _Running my hands through my hair I opted to explain. I speed dialed Chris.

"Hello?" His voice came over bewildered.

"I'm sorry. I just don't think it's a good idea to be saying that sentence just yet Chris." I spoke.

"Yeah, I figured. It's your worries over the future isn't it?" He asked.

"Yes...and I'm sorry about this...it just...well..." I fussed, straining to come up with the right words.

"You're afraid of becoming attached." Chris finished.

"Yes. I swear, if we still want this after college and the Air force, I'll have no problem. We just need to get that out of the way." I reasoned.

"Promise me then." Chris said, as if it was simple.

"Promise what?" I asked, not exactly sure what to say.

"Promise me that after college and the Air force, we can be serious and open with our feelings." He answered, and my heart skipped a beat. _This is so dorky and at the same time...reassuring._

"I promise Chris. I really do." I said with a smile.

"Alright, now goodnight Jill. I'll talk to you tomorrow." He bid and hung up. I smiled widely and shook in joy a little, then recomposed myself. Setting the phone back on it cradle and settling under my covers, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_It was August. I wasn't sure how, but I was working in an office. I really wasn't working though, as much as stareing out of the window._

_"Excuse me." I heard someone say and I looked up to see Chris in an Air Force uniform. I smiled widely as I stood up and hugged him._

_"I missed you!" I exclaimed as he held me tightly to his body. He pulled back enough to start kissing me. I kissed him back with as much fervor. His hands slipped to the belt line of my skirt, his thumbs sliding in. My breathing sharpened as I started tugging at his uniform top._

_"I love you." He whispered just before sliding his hands under my shirt._

_"Oh, I love you too! Now take me!" I ushered, ripping off his uniform to reveal a well toned chest. He propped me up on my desk and then jerked back, his body slumping to the ground and Wesker standing behind him with a gun, smirking._

_"Thank you for the favor." He said and walked off._

I bolted straight up in bed, with several feelings threatening to take control. The first was the need to cry, the second was to calm my libedo down, the third was to scold myself for the previous two feelings. I looked at my clock and saw that it was only two in the morning. I laid back down and relaxed._So...let's think about this one a bit. One, you dreamed about Chris and you passing the L word and get ready to ravish each other. Two, you dreamed about Wesker shooting Chris and thanking you for distracting Chris._

"Fuck it, I need someone to confide in." I spoke to no one in general. _So who in the hell would be-Rebecca. _I dialed her number.

"Uh-He-hello?!" Rebecca answered in a very erratic tone. _What the hell?_

"It's Jill." I spoke, suspicion arising that maybe I should have waited to call.

"Oh-ohohoh...Jill-I-ah...Call you back later!" She moaned out and hung up. I turned my phone off and sat there, slightly disturbed. _What the fuck was she doin-oh...ew._ I got out of my bed, grossed out. Looking out the window I saw Chris sleeping in his bed through his window, the covers all tangled up around his body. Rebecca momentarily forgotten, I placed my hand on my window and watched his tame form draw in breath slowly and exhale the same. I didn't realize my phone was ringing until the second ring, causing me to jump to my bed to grab the phone.

"Hey." I breathed out.

"Sorry about that." Rebecca apologized.

"Do I want to ask what or who?" I started.

"Well...who? I'm sorry about, seriously, I just...well, nobody calls at two in the morning without a good reason." Rebecca explained.

"Right...so who were you...having sex...with?" I asked, curiosity sparked.

"Well...it's not the boyfriend." She said. _And a hand to face gesture would fit in nicely here._

"Becca..." I strained.

"I know I know, but I'm not just sleeping around with just anyone. Billy called me up and I came over and things just got heated." She explained. _Note to self, never call Rebecca up unless you can see what she is doing._

"Alright..."I mumbled.

"What did you call for Jill? You sound a little strained." She spoke. I breathed out.

"Rebecca, I'm...ugh...it's Chris." I said.

"Oh. What's going on?" She asked.

"Rebecca, I've confided into you about a lot of things and this is one of those things that is to never escape you ears, understood?" I spoke.

"Yep. Lay it down Jilly." She coaxed.

"Chris and I are...dating? Yeah, dating." I said. I heard a squeal of delight from her.

"Seriously?! What happened?! Did you, did he-who first?!" She spoke quickly.

"Calm down, I made the first move...that's not the point though. I need advice." I asked.

"Well, you know when you start to feel a little we-" Rebecca started.

"Not that kind of advice." I interrupted.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"I'm falling for him." I admitted.

"Well duh. Everyone knows that you two are practically a hop skip and a jump from marriage." Rebecca stated.

"What?" I asked.

"Look, you two are good to each other. You watch each other's back, you don't hesitate to do things for the other and above all else you do work out problems that you do have between each other." Rebecca answered.

"Okay, well, you probably know why that's a bad thing too." I said.

"Yeah, you don't want to be in love with a guy who is going to be leaving you in a few months. You're afraid of having your heart broken. Jill, stop bitching and for once give it all you've got. You love him, he's in love with you, what have you got to lose really? All you're going to end up doing with the way you're going is regretting a lot of things. Not get up off your bed, run to his room and pull his clothes off-" Rebecca started ranted but I lost focus. _She's right. All I have been doing is holding myself back. _"And while you're humping his brains out you can call me up and thank me." Rebecca finished.

"Thank you Rebecca, but sex is that last thing on my mind unlike you. Thank you so much." I said.

"Yeah yeah, give it time and-ooo...um...I'll talk to you later Jill...ooo Billy...no...round two?" Rebecca said before the line went dead. I rolled my eyes at my best friend's antics and placed my phone back on the hook._Dick's asleep by now. _I smirked widely as I tied my hair back and opened my window. I slipped out and slid the window down enough that I could easily slide it back up. Climbing down swiftly, I leaped vine railing over the fence and landed softly into cold snow. _I've still got it. _Running over to Chris's window, I prayed that he left it unlocked and breathed a sigh of relief when it budged open.

J.L.: Ha, sorry to interrupt, but I do have to save some for later. Anyways, as I was discussing at the top about maybe making my own comic with said action figures. I'm not sure if I'll work on it soon but I'll probably work on it sometime. Next chapter.


	13. Admitting it

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.: I just have to comment on the previous chapter's events. First, the dream Jill had. I could stop laughing while I typed that up. It's just, I've read some scenes that went like that and I figured I'd warp it into my own style. Second, the whole, phone call with Rebecca. I've actually had a friend tell me about the time she called up a mutual friend of ours during a time like that. Alright, on to the next chapter.

**Redfield's house seconds later: Chris**

I heard my window creak open and opened my eyes to see why. A figure slipped through the window and shut the window before walking over to my bed and crawling into it. _What the hell?_

"Shuush." I heard Jill's warm inviting voice whisper to me as I sat up. My eyes widened a bit.

"Jill?" I whispered right before her arms were snaked around my neck and her lips against my own. _Hello there Jilly._ I was quick to return the favor, eager to taste her lips once more. I fell back onto my bed just as she pulled away, her hands resting on my chest as stray hairs covered her face that was already submerged into the darkness of the night.

"Heh." She whispered, leaning in close to my face.

"So is this the part where you start taking off your clothes and just before I can see you naked I wake up?" I asked. Her face expressed slight amusement and confusion.

"No...but whatever you wank off to in the morning's is none of my business." She responded, smiling. I smirked at her and placed my hands on her sides, pulling her directly atop me.

"So, what brings you my way this late?" I asked, noticing she was slightly wet and cold. _Snow outside. _I grabbed the tossed bed cover and covered us both with it, rubbing up and down her sides to warm her up. She closed her eyes, smiling and clearly enjoying the warmth. She brought her face back down to mine and kissed me gently before leaning down towards my ear.

"I've thought on Chris, I really have." She whispered. I felt myself harden a bit. _Is she serious!? Are we...I mean, I don't have any condoms...I um...is she ready, am I ready for this?_

"o-Oh?" I studdered, unsure of what to do.

"Chris, I don't want to have any regrets." She said. I shifted my leg a bit from her, slowly separating the area being affected from her.

"I don't want to have any regrets either Jill..." I responded into her ear, stopping myself from rubbing her sides. There was enough heat building up between the sheets.

"I want to be honest with our feelings." She stated and I leaned my face towards hers. _So this isn't about sex..._ a smile appeared on my face. She pulled up and leaned her forehead on mine as she opted to lay on her side facing me. I rolled to my side facing her.

"So I'm allowed to say it without you freaking out?" I asked.

"I don't freak out that bad...do I?" She asked.

"No, but you do go a little..." I started and fumbled to find the right word.

"I'm sorry...anyways, the point is Chris...my main reason is...well we haven't been dating that long." She explained. My previous erection forgotten, I brushed her bangs out of her face and kissed her forehead.

"Jill...maybe it's only been less than a month but look at it this way...You're very much apart of my routine already. I concern myself with how you're feeling, what you're thinking and what you're doing. I make plans with you easily, I expect to make plans with you." I whispered, convincing her as much as I could that I did indeed think it was alright to confess. Her eyes dimmed a bit.

"Chris..." She spoke softly, grabbing my hand. "I'm in love with you..." She continued and tears started welling up in her eyes just as pride and confidence welled up within me. _She does..._

"I love you Jill." I responded and kissed her softly. We started pulling together, her nether region becoming dangerously close to my still hard erection, the kiss deepening. That was until we heard a thump. I jerked away from her and turned my head towards the wall, where the thump had come through. Dread built up inside me and I went soft immediately.

"Claire?" Jill asked, sitting up now and looking at the wall. Another thump echoed.

"She better not have snuck-" I started as I got out of my bed, but Jill grabbed me. I turned back to her.

"Look, do you really want to see your sister having sex?" She asked, holding on my arm.

"No but-" I started.

"What if she's just masturbating?" Jill asked.

"Claire wouldn't-" I tried.

"You're kidding me right? Claire's the biggest advocate for self love in this town aside from Joseph." She said and fear mixed with disgust gripped me.

"So-" I tried to speak, but couldn't. Jill walked up and hugged me, placing her head on my chest. A louder thump hit the wall followed by muffled giggling.

"Just relax. When she's finished...I'll take care of...lover boy. Do you trust me to do that?" She asked.

"Yes...just...ugh." I said and Jill giggled a bit.

"My question is, why is it that all of our friends are having sex tonight?" She asked and I shrugged, opting for some cuddle time.

**Redfield House minutes later (about three in the morning): Leon**

Tying the condom up I smiled at Claire who was still trying to catch her breath. Leaning back on her bed, the dry part at least, I pulled up my boxers.

"Think he heard?" I asked. Claire sat up and crawled over, the moonlight hitting her nude form.

"Nope, numbnuts can sleep through anything, and if he did hear it, oh well...not like he's got much room to talk." She said, laying down on my chest.

"You never insult your brother like that." I noted. She sighed out.

"It's this new girl he's got. He's been happy go lucky about her." She pouted. _Don't tell me she's jealous...it's bad enough filling in that Steve's kids void...why is it that every chick I get with always has someone setting a huge bar for me? At least with Claire, she's been with me before Steve but there's always her brother setting the example in a man she wants..._

"So?" I muttered.

"So...he should be that happy with Jill!" She whined. _So this is about that chick. Always thought something was between those two, but...eh...not my concern._

"Claire, you shouldn't concern yourself with your brother's relationships. You complain when he gets into yours." I advised.

"Yeah but-" She started. I sat up and lifted her chin up to my face.

"No Claire, you have to let him figure things out on his own. Now come on, did you just sneak me over for sex and complaints on your brother or did you want to talk about something else?" I asked. She brushed her hair out of her face and looked to the side.

"Ada..." She muttered._Man...this again..._

"Look, Ada's going after Wesker. You shouldn't worry about competition with her." I said.

"I know I know...it's just that she's always with you." Claire said, and was subconsciously pull her bedsheets up to cover her nudity, something she rarely did._Claire's a confident girl until you bring Ada up._

"We're friends." I spoke, trying to ease her back into her usual playful and confident form.

"With benefits." She replied without missing a beat. _Ah...so Claire wants me exclusively..._

"Well it's not like I'm tied down to anyone." I spoke, seeing if I could edge some of that infamous Redfield temper into submission.

"You don't like commitment to begin with." She spat.

"Well, it's not like I've really had the chance to be with someone long enough to commit." I invoked. She sat there, reading my expression intensely.

"Cut it off with her and I'll date you." She spoke, anger and confusion mixed with determination in her tone. _There's Claire. _I smiled and kissed her quickly before grabbing my jeans and tee shirt.

"Tomorrow. I should get home now." I said. She sat there and watched me. I looked at her kneeling on her bed holding up her bed covers to her lithe form, the moonlight glowing off her. _Wicked._ "Goodnight angel." I bid and walked out of her room. The living room was dark but I easily found my way through to the kitchen where the front door was being blocked by another woman.

"She likes Lilacs." The form, surprisingly hidden well in what small shadows there was spoke.

"I'll keep that in mind." I muttered, creeped out.

"Don't worry, I'm just buying you enough time before Chris runs out and beats the hell out of you." The woman said. I smirked.

"Worth it." I said as the woman stepped aside, the moonlight hitting her just enough for me to see chin-length brunette hair. I exited the house and smirked, knowing full well that if I snooped around enough, I could find enough proof that Claire's fears over her brother and his best friend not hooking up were irrational at best. _Ah, but that's none of my business and I suppose I owe Jill one._

**Redfield's house, 3:30 in the morning: Jill**

After Leon left, I walked back to Chris's room where he sat on his bed, ready to kill. I walked right up to him and wrapped myself with his arms. He had his head leaned against my stomach.

"Tell me it's not the damn emo kid again..." He whined.

"It's not the damn emo kid again Chris." I said.

"You're lying..." He muttered, nuzzling my stomach a bit.

"Not really, I just said what you wanted me to say." I responded.

"Dammit. I was really hoping she'd be over that boy." He sighed. I scratched his back a bit in reassurance.

"It'll be alright...I've got to get back to my room though...I'm breaking curfew enough as it is." I said and backed from Chris, heading over to his window. I was hugged from behind with a kiss planted on my neck.

"Goodnight Jill, who is the east as I am the sun-" Chris started to say.

"It's 'To the east and she is the sun.' and let's not bring Romeo and Juliet in this." I pleaded, smiling.

"Why not, isn't that suppose to be the most romantic story?" He asked.

"Up until the point in which he drinks poison and she stabs herself...then it's just tragedy." I reasoned.

"Right, well goodnight Jill. I love you." He said and a jolt of pleasure shot through me again as it had when he first said it to me. I smiled at him and planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Love you too." I said, already dreading the cold climb back up into my cold bed.

J.L.: Cheesy as hell, I'm sure. However, I had to set out some more stuff for future updates. I think I may skip ahead to Wesker's favor coming into play, or I might throw in some side character stories. I'm not too sure at the moment and it may take me a little while before I give you the next update. I probably will throw in a chapter of nothing but side characters though before Wesker's favor because we rarely get to see what they're up to. For anyone that's been keeping up on the relationships, it should be like that of a real high school in which you either stick with someone for your entire term there or you swap significant others every week or so with some going back to the ex's. Would you kindly review?


	14. Wicked Intentions

Disclaimer: Ioomoc

J.L.: I apologize for it being a while between chapter 13 and 14. Been a lot of important family business going on, and I've found myself unable to get motivated enough to come up with the next chapter. Anyways, let's not stall much longer.

**First day back to school from Winter break: Rebecca**

The halls were cluttered with kids talking and rummaging through their lockers as I made my way past to greet Jill. She was smiling brightly, a picture that was welcomed.

"Hey there." I spoke as I reached her locker. She glanced around real quick the leaned over to my ear.

"He's in love with me!" She could barely keep in a whisper. I smiled bigger, knowing full well Jill would be completely locked up in this ecstasy.

"That's good! So, what about you?" I asked, wondering if she had gotten the nerve to tell him. _I knew it wouldn't be long._ She smirked and bit her lip, nodding.

"Rebecca, I don't think I've done anything as great as this or felt this good in a long time." She admitted, grabbing a few more of her books. I smiled.

"Must be nice." I admitted and her gaze jerked to me.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, there's a big difference between love and lust Jill." I said and saw Wesker coming down the hall from behind Jill's gaze, with his eyes locked on her form. Dread built up within me, as I knew no good could ever come from that man. He practically emanated evil.

"Oh...I thought you had been in love before." Jill drifted off her lips just as Wesker stopped behind her.

"Hi babe." He said, pulling her into a hug from behind and glaring straight at me, daring me to move. Jill jerked her head at him, disgust and fear, then finally dread and submission crossing her face.

"Hello Wesker." She muttered.

"How is my girlfriend doing today, hm?" He spoke. I glared back at him. _What the hell is going on here?!_ Jill eyes glanced down at me in a pleading look that switched to an I'll-explain-later one.

"I'm doing fine Wesker. I'm going to late for class, so I'll see you around, okay?" She spoke. Wesker released her and smiled at her. He spun her around quickly before she could reach to grab her last book and planted a kiss on her lips. Claire had stopped just down the hall staring at them, then took off. _Ah shit..._Wesker released her and left.

"Alright, who all knows about you and Red?" I asked as she wiped her mouth.

"You and Wesker." She admitted, hate starting to affect the tone of her voice. _Ah, she told me and Wesker found out._

"Blackmail then?" I asked and She nodded. The bell rang and Jill took off for her first class with an angry stomp to her. I started towards my own class. _I'm betting Claire's highly upset after having seen that then...I don't know which one's more worse though, her seeing Wesker and Jill thinking her brother isn't dating Jill, or her seeing Wesker and Jill knowing that her brother is dating Jill. What a dire mess you have made for yourself Jill, all because you haven't the courage to eat your words._

**Lunchtime: Alfred**

Alexia was busy scoping the lunch room out for her next boyfriend, upon having heard that Wesker had claimed Jill. _Serves him right. I'm glad she moved over him over the winter break. She deserves better than that scum. _I on the other hand was having a horrible time finding another man like myself, one willing to be gay. Most of them were busy figuring out what their tool was for. Other's were caught up in girls. The remainder, the ones who were gay, did not meet my requirements in a man.

"Alfred." Alexia said. I looked over to my darling sister, the only woman I would ever love.

"Yes dear sister?" I asked.

"There appears to be a shortage of available men." She stated. I nodded in agreement.

"I think it's time you start meddling sister. After all, a man is only taken when his partner wants him." I spoke, and saw my sister smile, knowing full well she already had a plan developed in her brilliant mind.

"I think so too. Have you tried that chickenhearted fellow...Bradley?" She asked. I looked over to his direction, sitting at a table with the hooligans Joseph and Forest.

"No, but I may." I spoke, smiling.

"Good. I think I may go after...Christopher." She spoke. I snapped my head over to her._That man is just as annoying as Wesker is, without the good looks and behavior._

"Him?" I asked.

"Well yes. He is in peak physical condition, a virgin, and most importantly, he's heartbroken over Jillian going with Wesker. You and I both know that Jillian isn't really with Wesker. She practically hates the man's very existance. I think...yes...this will do rather well." ?She spoke, then trailed off in thought. _What is she up to?_

"Yes?" I asked.

"I think that should I break Christopher up with his...unknown lover...if there is such a woman, then Jillian will flee to his side and leave Wesker." She answered, a wicked smile gracing her face.

"Absolutely-" I started to protest.

"Quiet Alfred. There is only one man who meet my requirements, and I will not have him prancing around with some girl who would have nothing to do with him if her own man would have admitted to her." She quieted my protests. I bowed my head in silence.

"What of Ms. Wong?" I asked.

"What of her? She only catches Wesker's fancy as a sex toy." Alexia spoke, and suddenly doubts about my sister began. _It's like everything is for her..._

**Lunchtime seconds later: Ada**

I smirked widely as I heard what Alexia had said. _That's all you were to Wesker. You're just old news now._Claire passed by me, anger just boiling beneath her gaze, held directly in front of her. _What the hell's up with her? _Leon walked up and stopped at me.

"So you've heard the lastest?" He said.

"Amusing, actually. Wesker and Jill, Chris and Unknown girl with Alexia on his tail, Rebecca's cheating on Richard with Billy and finally Chris and Jill dating secretly." I said. Leon smiled.

"You doing any work for Wesker on this or...?" He asked.

"A bit. Wesker wants me to keep an eye on Jill and make sure she doesn't let anyone else know she's being blackmailed. She's only told Rebecca, and I highly doubt Rebecca will do anything about it." I answered.

"Hm. Ada, I'm dropping my benefits with you." He spoke. I smiled.

"It's about time. You've been quiet the pain in the ass since Steve came around. You might want to hurry too, He'll be moving back in May." I said. Leon nodded.

"So, what I was thinking was that this whole mess gets cleared up by the talent show? I'll push Jill slowly but surely. You keep Wesker's intentions on you?" He asked.

"That's easy, give me a real challenge Leon." I dared. He smiled and laughed a bit.

"Alright, We don't have to worry about Chris's unknown girl...that's easy to figure out who it is. So, what about Alexia then?" He asked.

"Oh, let me handle her, She needs someone to show her just how high of a horse she's been riding on." I smirked.

"Oh?" Leon asked.

"I'll been sending Carlos after him. He owes me a favor for loaning him lunch money every other day." I said.

"What a bum." Leon said.

"Yeah, but he's got that hair." I spoke. Leon rolled his eyes.

"You going to be alright?" He asked.

"Yes. I told you I want Wesker right, well Ada Wong always gets what she wants." I said. Leon nodded and walked off to calm Claire down. _High school would be an absolute drag if it weren't for all the drama._

**End of school: Jill**

I sat in my hybrid, waiting for my row to be released to pull out and leave the school's parking lot. A lot of things weighed in on my mind. A flashback of what Wesker had spoken to me about came into my mind.

_Wesker pulled me aside during lunch into the gym, where it was empty. I stood there glaring at him._

_"What the hell are you doing?!" I gritted through my clenched teeth._

_"I'm calling in your favor. You're my new girlfriend until I get bored of you, understood?" He questioned._

_"In return, you'll never show anyone else that picture, right? That's how blackmail works. So tell me, what if I just tell everyone that Chris and I are dating? What could you do then?" I dared. He started laughing._

_"Could you be brave enough to do that? Could you eat your words up and deal with the heartbreak when he does leave you for his career? Tell me Jill, how much have you thought about this poor excuse of a relationship with Chris? Have you honestly been able to find a use for it?" He drilled. I stood there for a while, the words hitting home._

_"You're right Wesker." I admitted. He smiled._

_"I usually am." He said._

_"Thing is, no matter how much useless it seems...I still want to pursue it. I can't explain it to you Albert. It's something you'll have to figure out for yourself." I spoke, smiling back at him. He shrugged and held his arm out to escort me to the cafeteria._

My row was finally released and I pulled off, heading towards my home. _I've got to tell Chris...no doubt he'll be worried. _

"Jill...one of these days you've got to suck up your pride and just date him." I spoke to myself as I pulled into my driveway.

J.L.: So, I'lll be getting to work on number 15 soon. It's going to take a while like this one did, but that's life for you. Drop me a review if you would?


	15. Crossing the Line

Disclaimer: Ioomoc

J.L.: Alright, I'm just going to warn you, everything that's been built up so far will be torn down within the next few chapters.

**Redfield house that night: Jill**

I stood on the doorstep to the Redfield house, waiting for someone to answer my knock. _Undoubtedly, I'm going to have a bit of trouble getting Chris alone without Claire getting suspicious...so...hm...oh, games. That always works. _The door opened, Claire was standing there, and she slammed it shut.

"Claire?" I asked, utterly confused.

"Go away you whore!" She cried out and I heard the door lock. _What?!_

"What the hell Claire?!" I spoke.

"Move." Chris's voice came from behind the locked door, the click of it being unlocked sounding next.

"Whatever Chris, you both are stupid asses." Claire fussed out and I heard her stomp off right as the door opened. Chris stood there with a worried look on his face.

"I brought Katamari Damacy over?" I spoke, confused and worried myself.

"Alright, my room. You know where the Playstation is. I'm going to see what Claire's bitching about, so I'll be a second." Chris said as I followed him into their house and heading for his room. I shut the door, to block out the fighting that was about to take place, falling back on his bed. Closing my eyes and inhaling the scent, I smiled a little.

"Fuck off!" Claire yelled out and I sighed. _Time of the month or did she hear about Wesker? Actually, it might be Wesker...I remember her glaring at me every time I went to Cafe Mirage with Wesker over the summer. She didn't speak with me until he broke up with me. Then she was stuck up my ass until I felt better about it. She'd probably kick my ass if she thought I was seriously going for Wesker._

"Claire! What the hell is with you today?!" Chris spouted, his temper starting up. I rolled to my side and traced my finger around on his pillow.

"She's fucking dating Wesker! I saw her smacking lips with that prick!" Claire yelled. _No wonder Rebecca had the look of fear in her eyes._

"So, she's free to date whoever she wants! That's no reason to be a bitch to her." Chris yelled back. I rolled my eyes. _She's going to kill us when she finds out._

"Because it totally doesn't matter to you! She's probably only doing it because you're with what's her face! Seriously Chris, You two are the biggest idiots when it comes to relationships!" Claire yelled, and her door slammed shut. I sat up when I heard Chris's footsteps head my way. He opened the door and walked over to my, his arms crossed on his chest and looking down, a slight hint of anger and disappointment on his face.

"That's what I came over for..." I spoke.

"Jill..." He responded, opening his arms and falling atop me, knocking us back on his bed in a rough embrace. He nuzzled his head into my neck, his warm breath spilling upon me.

"Wesker's favor is that I publicly date until he gets bored of me." I explained.

"Gotta be kidding me..." I heard Chris mutter, his lips grazing my neck a bit. _Hello. This is nice._

"No. He's thinks our relationship is a joke. I'm serious about this...but he's all 'Blah blah blah, waste of time, He's going to leave you...' I think he might actually be trying to get us apart." I went on. Chris's arms were snaked around me, his fingertips lightly caressing the open skin from my shirt being up from my belt. _This is making me feel really warm. I want him to keep going...Oh boy...this is not the right time to get hot and bothered._

"Let him try. I can always break up with my girl to date you." Chris muttered, and kissed my neck. I laughed lightly.

"Won't that hurt her feelings?" I asked, turn my head towards him. He looked straight into my eyes, a daring look set in his. _Is he...is he feeling the same? Is he actually doing these things to me meaningfully?_

"Does it matter?" He asked. His hand dipped to my waist line of my pants, just right on them. His thumb was still rubbing the skin above the line. My heart was pounding.

"Well...no. Let's see what Wesker's up to. Then, I promise, we'll be open. I don't like Claire being pissed off at something completely not true." I spoke. Chris smiled and planted his lips right on my own, his hand raising from my waist line to pull me close to him. I put my hands firmly on his back and pulled him against me noticing something poking into my thigh. _Oh my god..._ His mouth parted, just as my own did, and the heat was building up quickly, my legs starting to feel like jelly. Chris pulled back abruptly, blushing. His hand was trying to cover the front of his pants. I started blushing too, unsure of what to do.

"Um...I uh..." Chris bit his lip.

"I know, I felt it..." I said. He blushed even harder.

"Does it bother you?" He said sheepishly, turning his head to the side.

"Well...I mean...er-uh...no. It happens, right?" I asked. He smiled sheepishly, and turn his back to me.

"Yeah. Not like that though...I mean...I've never actually had it happen when...I was...kissing. More of a morning thing..." He tried to said, pausing between words, as if unsure. I bit my lip, trying to calm myself down, having been affected in a manner that was slightly uncomfortable at the moment. _I wish I would have had a clean pair of underwear with me if I knew this was going to happen. Going to be awkward for me._ I breathed out a breath I'd been holding and hugged Chris from behind.

"Okay. So we're a little...horny. Bound to happen right?" I spoke. Chris started laughing before placing his hand over mine.

"Yeah. So...before anything else happens, how about we play that game?" He asked. I smiled.

"Good idea...I really don't think Claire would like to hear noises coming from your room that shouldn't be heard." I spoke, and Chris blushed as red as he could get. I kissed him on the cheek and headed towards the Playstation 2.

**Weeks later, two days before Valentine's day: Alfred**

Romance was hitting a peak in the air at the school. Another dance was coming up so all the couples were hooking up and buying tickets. I was stuck selling those tickets. So while Everyone else was happy about buying the ticket I kept my eyes open for a certain boy who I'd been watching for sometime.

"Add William and Annette to the list" I said to Brad Vickers, who was working with me. _Thanks to Alexia persuading him._ He smiled at me and wrote their names down as Wesker walked up.

"Two tickets. Jill and myself." He said as he handed the money over, I glared at him and looked over to Brad, who was writing their names down. Wesker walked away after I handed the tickets to him.

"Don't like him either?" Brad asked.

"No, too arrogant. Needs to be knocked down." I spoke.

"I think that too." Brad said.

"So, you taking anyone to the dance?" I asked.

"No..." Brad muttered.

"Well, you should go. Everyone goes. Even that Chris guy bought a ticket." I said.

"He did? I thought he broke up with his girlfriend?" Brad asked.

"He did, but he's still going. Whats' wrong, no date?" I asked, placing my hand on his knee. A blush shot up quick and I removed my hand. _I knew it. He is homosexual to some extent._

"ER...uh...well-" Brad stuttered. I smirked.

"Don't worry about it." I spoke. knowing full well the fly had just landed into the spider's web. _And what a delicious fly he is._

**Valentine's dance: Jill**

Holding on to Wesker's arm while he talked away with William and Annette, my eye strolled off to where Chris stood with Forest and Joseph, the bachelor gang so to speak. Chris glanced over to me and I offered a slight smile, then turned my attention back to Wesker's discussion of which colleges had accepted him. _This is boring as hell...and I haven't been able to really see Chris that often since Registering for college and his recruitment meetings started. He skipped one just to see me..._

"You're going to Ivy league, right Jill?" Wesker asked.

"Yes...I put in my application in Wednesday and have to take the acceptance test next Saturday." I answered. _Not to mention that in doing so, I've come to realize that I'll have to break it off with Chris soon. I don't want to, God I don't want to...but I have to before the long distance grows even more. _Some soft song played in the background, and the material of my dress clung to my body as my eyes wandered back over to Chris, who was enjoying the jokes Joseph was telling. William was droning on as my eyes moved to where Rebecca was dancing with Richard. _She cheated on him, and yet she still clings to him..._Claire and Leon were dancing sweetly, no groping or anything. _He finally asked he out. They're actually having a legitimate relationship..._

"I for one plan on maintaining my relationship with Annette while she's oversea's studying. Phone calls and the such, isn't that right Annette?" William asked. _Phone calls would never be enough for me...I need to feel his touch. _Ada and Lois were eating their food, laughing with each other. _Doesn't seem like Ada's going after Wesker anymore. Not until Lois leaves after this year._

"Well, if that's what you can do. I personally plan on several trips to Jillian's college." Wesker spoke, as if I weren't standing right next to him. _Women should be seen and not heard is applicable here. _I saw Alfred and Brad walk in, arm in arm, with Brad blushing furiously. I smiled a bit, knowing full well that Brad had been struggling with his feelings. _He wouldn't admit it openly, but other than getting crushes on Ashley and Alexia, he's been having a hard time keeping himself from asking Alfred out. He likes blonds, that's for sure._

"Brad?!" I heard Joseph say loudly, and Brad pulled back behind Alfred. _Oh no...Joseph's a homophope._

"Excuse me." I spoke and broke off holding Wesker's arm to start towards them.

"What are you doing here with him?!" Joseph started shouting, getting red in the face. I walked up behind Brad and placed my hand on his shoulder. He looked back at me.

"Don't worry." I whispered as Joseph balled his hands into fists, Forest standing there not sure what to do and Chris looking confused.

"So he's a fag, got a problem with that Frost?" Alfred dared. _That's not going to help the situation._

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do-" Joseph started before I stepped forth.

"That's enough Joseph." I spoke, standing between the groups.

"What's this Jill? Taking their side?! They've got no right being here!" Joseph roared out, the dance focusing their attention on us.

"They bought tickets, they have the same rights as you and I do being here." I spoke in a cool calm manner.

"They're faggots! They'll only gay up the place!" Joseph yelled out.

"That's enough!" I yelled back and slapped Joseph across the face. "Just because you don't like doesn't mean you have the right to abolish it." I said after doing so.

"You snobby bitch. You're only sticking up for them because they're your friends now. If you really wanted Chris you would have dumped Wesker the moment Chris was single." Joseph spat, holding his cheek where my slap had stung him. I glanced over at Chris, who looked hurt. I bit my lip.

"Some things just aren't meant to be." I said and Chris left. Joseph laughed at me.

"Well, whatever you say bitch. As far as I'm concerned, go hang out with your fags and leave our group alone you traitor." Joseph spat. Anger gripped me just as I my fists clenched. _Fuck it._ I tackled Joseph to the floor and punched him hard in the face.

"What the fuck do you know?!" I yelled out as I grabbed his collar and brought him close to my face. I was seething in rage with my fist ready to strike him again. I was grabbed from behind though, and escorted out of the dance.

J.L.: Next chapter! I'll get to work on that now. Feel free to flame, I'm expecting it after this chapter.


	16. Shattered Times

Disclaimer: Ioomoc

J.L.: So, my Fiance got me Devil May Cry 4 for a valentine's gift. I of course cheer and thanked him rigorously. Took me a day (nine hours to be exact) to beat it, but I did and was thoroughly pleased. I had fun playing the game, and not just for the eye candy (Dante of course) it offered but the game's mechanics. I'm much better with Nero than Dante though, which surprised me a bit, but, who's complaining? Anyways, I'm typing this right up after ch.15 so I haven't been able to read ch.15's reviews. I am pleased to say though, that at 14, this is my most popular story hits wise and favorites wise. Hasn't beaten my reviews yet, but, enough talking.

**Valentine house the next day: Chris**

I walked in, Dick having grounded Jill for what happened at the dance, and so I was only allowed here until dusk. Walking up to her room, I felt bad. _You just stood there and watched as Jill defended Brad. What were you suppose to do though? You don't feel too comfortable with Brad and Joseph's your friend, but...not to mention that Joseph was right in a sense...I should have been holding onto Jill, dancing with her, but because of her wanting to keep up the facade, she was on Wesker's arm. _I took a deep breath as I opened the door to her room.

"Jill?" I asked, upon seeing her standing by the window that allowed her to see my house, staring out it. She glanced over at me, then back at my house.

"Hey." She said, not moving her gaze. I walked up and sat down on her bed looking at her. She had her arms crossed at her waist.

"Joseph told me." I spoke.

"I assume everyone's at odds with me then. Claire's pissed at me for Wesker and Joseph...is what he said true? Do you all think I ditched you?" She asked, her eyes staying on the window.

"I think Rebecca and myself are the only ones who know better." I spoke. Jill released a sigh.

"You remember when we were kids? When me you and Claire hung out? That was until middle school, when I started hanging around Albert and Alexia a bit more?" She asked.

"Yeah, we thought you were stuck up." I answered.

"I thought I belonged with them. It wasn't until we got into High school that I came back, because I saw who they were." Jill admitted.

"Jill..." I started.

"Chris...I'm leaving for College. Joseph's going to start working for his Dad, Forest's joining the reserves...we're going off in different directions...Chris, the thing is, I do belong with that group. I can't see myself settling down." Jill spoke. I stood up.

"What is this about?" I asked. She looked at me. Her eyes held sadness and regret. _She's about to do something extremely stupid._

"I give up." She muttered. I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. She started crying, clinging to me. _She's ending it now? Why isn't she going to stick with this relationship until I leave? Is she afraid of getting that attached? I can't imagine being any closer to her..._

"Are you sure?" I asked. She pulled her face up, tears sliding down. I grimaced a bit, dreading her answer.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." She spoke.

"Do you regret it? I mean, us?" I asked. Her tears were flowing quickly as she blinked and buried her face in the crook of my neck, clinging to me harder. I didn't like it, but I knew this was coming. I nuzzled my head against her own, being gentle and caring.

"I love you..." She whispered after a while. I stiffened. _She's making this really hard._

"After your college and my military." I responded. She pulled away and nodded, wiping her tears. I stood there and just kept looking at her, becoming numb to what was happening. _We're breaking up._

"I promised." She said, determination hitting a tone in her voice. I nodded and smiled a bit.

"Do I get a goodbye kiss?" I asked. She bit her lip.

"How about we call it a 'Until-then' kiss?" She said. I smirked and lifted her chin up, closing my eyes as our lips touched, tasting the salt from her tears as she parted her mouth for a quick deep kiss. When we pulled away, my hand dropped to hers, to hold it for a little while. _After this, she'll be hanging out with Wesker and won't be coming around to keep herself in check. I just want this moment to last though...she's saying goodbye and this is it._ I took in a deep breath.

"I love you too, and don't forget that." I said. She nodded, and I released her hand as I walked away. _The end._

**A week later: Rebecca**

We sat at the cafeteria table, chatting lightly. Joseph's black eye wasn't swollen anymore, but it still had a yellow twinge from bruising. Chris sat next to me, a forlorn look appearing every so often on his face. I had taken to his side to help him with coping. _He told me Jill had severed ties with everyone. He said that it was a bittersweet goodbye with promises. Jill's been walking around like she's lost too...it's bullshit really, but that's Jill's take._

"So spring break's coming up and Wesker's family is paying for the trip down to Cancun for his friends...so...do we accept the invite or...?" I whispered to Chris.

"I'll go. Might be fun even if he is an asshole." Chris answered.

"Good. Brad ditched out when he heard Joseph was going. Joseph's been on a war path when it comes to Brad." I responded.

"I know. Brad's ditched us completely now." Chris said. I glanced over at Wesker's table.

"He looks happy though." I said. Brad was sitting next to Alfred, smiling while Alexia's spoke. Jill sat beside Wesker, looking slightly miserable. _Even though Chris and her aren't together anymore, she's still covering up for them having been together and is still dating Wesker. _

"So then, it's a plan, we get down there, we party it up, we then beat Brad up and then we-" Joseph was talking.

"Dude, Brad's not going." Forest said.

"Chickenheart." Joseph commented.

"Is Jill?" Leon asked. _He's fit into our group rather well since Ada's joined the fes group._

"I hope not, she'll ruin our time." Joseph spat. I rolled my eyes.

"Enough with this bullshit Joey. It's been a week. Besides, you asked for that black eye." I spoke. Joseph grunted, knowing he'd been put in his place.

"I think she is." Forest said. Chris stood up and walked off to the bathroom.

"What's his problem?" Joseph asked.

"You really are a dumbass." Forest spoke.

"Uh-huh. You aren't mister smart either." Joseph said.

"Joseph, go away. You're being a bad loser right now. Just get up and walk away." Claire spoke and Joseph grunted, then left.

"He'll cool down off this soon." Forest tried.

"He'd better, he's been a prick to everyone all week." I said.

"I'd be a prick too if some chick landed a good punch on me." Leon said, devouring the rest of Claire's fries. I smirked.

"That was a good one." I agreed.

"Seriously though, whatever the hell's going on with Jill and Chris better straighten up soon." Claire spoke. I glanced over at her. _Chris told me that only I and Wesker knew of their relationship._

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, Jill stopped talking to Chris and we haven't hung out all week. Chris's walking around like it's the end of the world or something and Jill's been doing the same. Something's up." Claire explained.

"I thought you were pissed at Jill?" Forest asked.

"I'm pissed at her, yeah, but I can't help but notice when something's up." She said. I looked over at Leon, who was smiling. _He knows something._

**Later that day in biology: Leon**

We were studying the anatomy of a frog in class where we were told to pick partners to dissect one. Before I could motion for Ada, Rebecca walked over.

"Do I get a free A today?" I asked and she smirked.

"What do you know?" She asked bluntly as I grabbed the supplies.

"About?" I asked.

"Jesus Christ?" She asked._ Jesus? Wait...it's a riddle. J...C...ah, Jill and Chris._

"Something...why? What do you know?" I asked.

"Everything." She admitted.

"Alright, then why are you asking?" I retort as she started pinning the frog.

"Well...I'm wondering...who's all in on getting them back together?" She asked. I smirked.

"All the right players. Ada." I responded. Rebecca smirked.

"I knew there was a reason I could get along with you two cunning bastards. I've noticed that Alexia's been a bit preoccupied with Carlos..." She started.

"Ada's idea." I spoke.

"Good. So...What about Wesker then?" She asked.

"We're not exactly sure what to do just yet, but I think that you might be able to fix things up with Jc. Spring break." I said.

"I'll see about that then. So why?" She asked.

"Ada's after Wesker and I'm trying my best with Claire...Steve's coming back May, and I don't want him involved with Claire." I spoke.

"Are we attached?" Rebecca playfully asked just as I made the first incision.

"A bit." I admitted, smirking. Rebecca held her hand out and I shook it.

"Alright, hand over that knife before you mess this frog up anymore. Let a pro at it." Rebecca said, and I did so.

"So I've heard." I said jesting.

"Hey, a girl's gotta have her fun too." Rebecca jested back.

**Cafe Mirage after school: Jill**

I was feeling uneasy being here, but Wesker wanted to come here. Unusual music was playing in this place, a song with a playful big beat. People were dancing, with Leon dj-ing.

"Bring it to front girl, let's go!" was sounding off the walls. I smiled a bit, missing the old group. _Nevermind that, here comes Wesker with our drinks._

"It's about time they spiced this place up." Wesker spoke over the volume of the music. I smiled.

"It's a nice change." I responded. Wesker was starting to be more friendly towards me since I confessed to him that Chris and I were no longer together. It hurt a lot, but I would get over it. _Just enough that I won't suffer waiting for him. _Carlos and Alexia walked over to talk with Wesker when I felt my arm being tugged towards the women's restroom. I was about to say something until Rebecca had me pressed against the wall with her hand over my mouth.

"You coming to the Spring break?" She asked.

"Yes." I answered. She smiled.

"Good. Bring that one cute outfit we went shopping for back in October. Also, cut this crap out with not calling me. You know better." Rebecca said. I nodded. She pulled back and smirked widely before leaving. _What the hell is going on?_

J.L.: On to work on Chapter 17...that's right, I'm on a roll.That means updates frequently! Yay me! (Had to do that. A co-worker told me that I look like someone who would just cheer for the stupid things. /eyeroll and a laugh. Edit: After cranking out four more chapters or so, I decided to slap this one up for you. Expect the next chapter tomorrow.


	17. Behind The Scenes

Disclaimer: If I owned them, We'd know what Rebecca and Sherry have been up to.

J.L.: Yeah, I got bored of my usual IOOMOC disclaimer. Also, In chapter 15, I misspelled Luis's name as Lois. I apologize for that.

**The night before Spring Break: Jill**

I had all my outfits packed, even the one Rebecca had requested. I'd called her a couple of times and was glad for it. I heard Dick knock on my bedroom door.

"Come on in Dad." I said and turned to smiled at him.

"That's better. Been worried about you kiddo." He said. I shrugged.

"You know I've been busy with stuff for college." I lied.

"I'm proud of you. You're a good kid with a great head on your shoulders." He spoke, leaning against my door frame.

"So what's up?" I asked, turning back to shut my suit case.

"Claire and Chris haven't been over in over a month." He said. I glanced at him. _I would have thought his work would have distracted him from that...but...he has to stay aware of his surroundings to keep from getting caught._

"We've all been busy." I admitted.

"I called them tonight, and invited them over for dinner, only to be told they already ate dinner." Dick said. _Oh boy...here goes..._

"It happens." I said.

"Wrong, you and I both know Chris and Claire don't usually eat dinner until ten. What's going on with you three?" Dick asked.

"Well...You know I'm dating Wesker...they don't like him." I reasoned.

"Tell me the real reason why you're dating this kid? I thought you two broke up." He asked.

"We did but...I dunno...I still like him." I said, hoping to God that he couldn't tell I was lying. _That was perhaps the most disgusting thing I've said in a while too..._

"Alright. Still...friends like Chris and Claire are once in a lifetime Jilly, don't forget that." Dick spoke and walked out. I released the breath I'd been holding and sat down on my bed.

**The plane trip down: Chris**

Jill and Wesker were sitting in first class while Joseph, Rebecca, Richard, Forest, and myself sat in coach. Forest was gripping his chair as Joseph joked about the plane crashing. Rebecca and Richard chatted here and there while I was stuck sitting beside an obese man with horrible BO. I opted to leaned against the window and get stuck in my thoughts. _She's looking happy with him...I wonder...is she really dating him now or is she still being blackmailed..._

"Don't worry Chris." Rebecca sat up and looked back at me. I looked up at her and smiled.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She smirked.

"Nothing Romeo...nothing at all." She said and sat back down. _What's she up to?_

**The hotel: Wesker**

I passed out the keys to the group and smiled. _How strange that the group of seniors are the people I hung out with when we were elementary schoolers. At least I've got Valentine to myself...even if she is sharing a room with Chambers. Boys and girls must be separated after all...but that won't stop them from sneaking to other rooms. Let's see...the girls get their room. Speyer and Frost are sharing one. Aiken and Redfield are sharing one and I get my own room. Four rooms, the doubles being across the hall from my own with the girls in the middle. It's going to be fun. I may even bed Valentine._

"So...Let's head down to the pool shall we?" Chambers asked and Valentine smiled.

"I'll go." She said.

"I've got to look up the local parties. Meet back here by six." I instructed. Everyone parted off, the guys all heading for the beach. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Wong.

"Hello." She spoke in a sensual voice. _My next catch after Valentine._

"What's that show you said they'd be filming down here?" I asked.

"It's some MTV show. They'll be scoping out potential dancers at the Hard Rock party tomorrow." She said.

"Perfect." I said and hung up. _Valentine will certainly crawl into bed after landing a spot on TV with me._

**Hard Rock party the next day: Rebecca**

I saw Jill and Wesker dancing, close but not too close. _Ada informed me they'd be scouting here. I've spoken with the producers, and they know who to pick, so long as I can get Chris to dance._

"I don't know how to though!" He protested while I dragged him out.

"Look, just move with me. It's not that hard." I spoke. He put his hands on my hips awkwardly and moved with me, albeit a little off beat, but still looking good. I saw one of the scouts stop by Jill and Wesker, with Jill smiling and hugging Wesker. Wesker had a sour look on his face, so I smirked widely. _He was planning on a date with her there, but you can't go on a date you aren't invited to. _The scouts started walking towards Chris and myself, and I couldn't help but smirk even more.

"Hey kid, you in the green tee! You've been picked to appear on the MTV party show! Here's your ticket, see you there." The scout said, as he handed Chris his ticket. We'd stopped dancing and I smiled at Chris.

"I didn't know they were doing that here." He said as the scout walked away.

"Well, there you go." I said. Richard walked over.

"Can we dance?" He asked.

"Let me call Claire and let her know Chris'll be on the show, then yes, we can dance Richard." I said. He smiled. I walked off a bit and dialed Leon's number.

"Yes?" He asked.

"You should have seen Wesker's face, priceless if I had a camera." I said.

"Good. Now let's make sure those two go together. Ada will be calling Wesker frequently to keep him distracted." Leon spoke and hung up. I turned around to see Richard standing there.

"What's going on?" He asked. I'd been busted. I smiled widely.

"Romeo and Juliet have their Nursemaid and Priest setting them up is all." I spoke.

"Oh...and Paris?" Richard said, catching on. _Billy's got the bod, but Richard's got the brains._

"Paris will be sidetracked with another woman. His next catch after all." I answered.

"Count me in. I'm sure I can talk Joey and Forest into taking Wesker with them to another party." Richard said and I pulled him to the nearest changing room to show my appreciation.

**Hotel rooms that night: Chris**

Wesker had called us all into his room. It was a really nice room with a large bed, but I was glad to know that only Wesker would be sleeping in it.

"Today, Jill was given an invite to the MTV Party." He announced.

"Chris got one too!" Rebecca cheered. I glanced over at her and stood there smiling stupidly. Wesker shot a glare at me, then smiled.

"Well then...I think Christopher should go with Jill and make sure no other man touches her." Wesker said and my stomach shifted.

"I could just give you my-" I started to say until Richard interrupted.

"Well, I was planning on taking Chris to the beach front rave but I think you should come in his stead Albert. Someone's gotta keep Joey and Forest from trouble." Richard said. Wesker cocked his eyebrow while Jill watched Rebecca intently. I looked at Rebecca who was smiling slyly.

"Wait-a rave?!" Joseph jumped.

"Alright. I don't want to explain why we have people from our group in jail. Fine. Jill, enjoy your time. Chris, if another man lays touch on her, I expect a damn good football tackle at him, you still know how to do that right?" Wesker asked.

"Yes." I answered, nodding and confused. _Why is Jill staring at Rebecca?_

"Very good. Goodnight." Wesker said and shooed all of us but Jill out. I started towards my room before Rebecca and Richard stopped me. When Joseph and Forest got into their room, Rebecca spoke first.

"Look, Richard and I...would like some...time...tomorrow night...Do you mind if, when you and Jill get back, that you share the room with her? Wesker won't know because we'll switch before breakfast." Rebecca asked. Dread built up in me.

"You two...want to...uh...alright...clear it with her. It's a two bed room right? Shouldn't be a problem." I responded and Richard smiled.

"Here's my key, give me yours." Rebecca said and we swapped keys, just before Jill stepped out into the hall. She walked over, confused.

"What's going on Rebecca?" She asked, and Rebecca led her into their room, letting Jill unlock the door.

"You want her. Take your chance tomorrow." Richard whispered into my ear and I stood there as he unlocked the hotel room and let me inside. I laid down on my bed and allowed Richard to shut the light off. _Wait...Rebecca...and Richard are trying to get us back together? Jill..._I sucked in a breath and smiled. _He's right...I'll persuade her back._

J.L.: On to chapter 18! I'm power through these chapters, so hopefully I'm not messing up with the flow of things. Next chapter will be posted tomorrow.


	18. Pressed Whispering

Disclaimer: Ioomoc

J.L.: You know, my initials J.L. kinda look like the hachi...the kanji for 8. Anyways, time for a blast. It'll be flipping PoV's quickly, but that's for the sake of their responses.

**The next night at the entrance of the MTV studio party warehouse: Jill**

I was trying to keep calm about things, but Rebecca had persuaded me to wear my loose top that had fabric covering my breasts barely. A thin strap held it were my chest peaked and another strap held it up behind my neck. The fabric was silky and covered my chest then dropped down and connected at the small of my back. Rebecca had also made me wear my low riders and go bra-less. I wasn't too happy about the black thong that matched the color of my top either, but there's just no arguing with Rebecca. _It's obvious what she's doing. It's not going to work. I'll just enjoy my time and that's all._

"Are you cold?" Chris asked, and I looked back at him, standing in line right behind me. He was wearing a red polo shirt with slightly baggy jeans held up by a black belt. His cologne was slightly strong, but not overpowering. _Just enticing...did he have to spike up his hair?_

"No...I'm fine. Just nervous...it's live television." I said. He smiled.

"At least you can dance. I'm not sure how I'm going to pull this off..." Chris muttered. I smiled with pity on him.

"Just...Stick with me. If anything, you'll serve as a foil to make me look better." I said. He nodded. _I can't believe Rebecca also had him agree to sleep in her bed so that her and Richard can have some fun. This night's going to be interesting._

"Alright, you two, your tickets?" The guy asked, and we handed them over. I grabbed Chris's hand and lead him to the dance floor. There was a good song playing and we'd have a little time to catch him up to par with dancing before the camera's started rolling.

**Meanwhile, Valentine's residence: Claire**

Dick and I sat on the couch as Leon grabbed some popcorn.

"So, you're sure she'll be on TV?" Dick asked, pride and excitement vibrating his voice.

"Yep, got the call from Rebecca. Chris will be on there with her, so there won't be some guy hitting on her." Leon spoke as he walked into the room.

"That's my little girl. What about the weskie kid?" Dick asked.

"He's off with the others at another party." Leon said, offering the popcorn to me.

"Good, kid's got something about him..." Dick said and I chuckled.

"He's pure evil Dick." I said. He smiled and nabbed a huge handful of popcorn.

**Meanwhile, Wesker's hotel room: Wesker**

I had opted to stay back here for the night, not really wanting to deal with the rest. _I cannot quite make the connection, but it's as if all of my moves are being countered. Just when I think I know who knows what, someone else pops up with something. I suspected Chambers would pull something when Valentine started calling her. Aiken though...hm...well I know that Chambers has him in her plans...however...Wong informed me that Kennedy was working against Chambers. Apparently, he has Daddy Valentine watching the tube...and if those two are caught doing anything, Daddy's going to get very angry._ I flicked the TV and and flipped the channels until I got to the right on, then mused over their annoying ads. It then flipped over to the show.

"Let's see if you feel like getting into trouble." I whispered, looking for chin length brunette hair.

**At the Party: Jill**

He was learning quickly. He was also laughing with me when he'd have the occasional mess up. He kept his hands firmly on my hands and stepped with me until someone on the main stage grabbed a mic.

"Alright! Looks like we've got a full house, let's get this party cranking! How about some music to do this right! Aight, let's go!" The guy cheered into the mic and the music started playing.

"Everybody look at me, me! I walk in the door you start screaming! Come on everybody what you here for, move your body around like a Nympho!" The music blared out. Chris was already taking the lead, but I quickly caught back up. The lights would spotlight on the people they were filming.

"This is fun." Chris whispered.

"Maneater make you work hard, make you spend hard-" The music continued as the spotlight hit us, with my arm draped back around Chris's neck and his arm around around my waist. The spotlight was only on us for a second before it switched.

**Valentine's house: Leon**

The screen skimmed to Jill and Chris dancing close to the beat. Claire squealed in delight while Dick smirked.

"Looks like they're having fun." Dick spoke.

"Jill's leading!" Claire said.

**Wesker's hotel room: Wesker**

I gritted my teeth at how close they were dancing, but smirked as I thought about how I would take that sad excuse of a cloth barely covering Valentine off.

**Beach-front Rave: Rebecca**

We were all watching the big screen TV they had put up, when the camera spanned to Chris and Jill. They were both smiling, and so was I as I gripped Richard's hand.

"My god, could she be wearing less?" Richard asked and I laughed.

"That's exactly what she said." I responded.

**At the Party: Chris**

I was having a hard time controlling myself with her pressed against me, but I was also wrestling with my heart. I wanted to tell her to forget about our future and enjoy each other, but I couldn't talk myself into it. _It's because you love her and want her to be happy, and if she's happy like this, why spoil it?_ The music cross-faded into some techno.

"Take these arms that were made for loving, and this heart that will beat for two-" A female voice sang out and Jill slowed down to the beat a bit. My heart started racing.

"After this, I'll need a drink." I whispered.

"My night needs morning-" The music continued.

"Alright...think I'll need one too..." She whispered, looking into my eyes.

"Take these lips that were made for kissing-" The music kept going. _And how...I do want to take those lips..._I noticed Jill was staring at my lips, then she turned her head away as the spotlight went over us again. I started gently caress her with my fingertips, sending a subtle signal to her, but she wouldn't turn her face towards me. The music lost it's vocals. I bit my lip.

"Jill..." I managed to say and she turned her face towards me.

"I need your love- So won't you-" The vocals picked back up just as Jill closed her eyes and pressed lips on my own. I was quick to shut my own eyes and return it as the spotlight hit us.

**Valentine's house: Claire**

My jaw dropped at the sight of Jill and Chris kissing, and not just a small peck on the lips, but a deep one.

"Leon! They're kissing!" I cried out.

"Oh?" He said.

**Wesker's hotel room: Wesker**

Anger boiled up when the camera went to them.

"My-"

**Beach-front Rave: Rebecca**

"God, yes!" I cheered out when Jill and Chris were on the screen, but not only on the screen but locking lips. I turned to Richard and slapped him a high five in my excitement.

"I wonder if they know." He said.

"What?" Joseph said walking up with a beer in hand, then dropping it when he looked at the T.V.

"Holy shit!" Forest cheered. People started wolf whistling. I shook my hands in victory and planted a kiss on Richard.

"What's she so happy about?" Someone called out.

"Those are our friends up there hooking up finally!" Richard called back. Joseph stood there staring at the T.V.

"Wesker's watching this, undoubtedly..." Forest said.

"So? He can't blackmail Jill anymore!" I said.

"What? Blackmail?" Joseph asked as he peeled his eyes from the screen when the camera spanned to some other couple dancing.

"Blackmail?" Richard asked. Forest was looking at me too.

"Cat's out of the bag...Alright...see...this isn't the first time they've kissed. Guess who saw them a while back though..." I started.

**At the Party: Jill**

I pulled back from the kiss a bit, ending it until Chris gave me a quick ending peck on the lips. My heart was racing and at some point we had stopped dancing. I looked at him, breathing hard.

"I-" I started, but was too caught up in the moment to speak. I breathed out.

"Wow." He muttered. He took my hand and lead me off the floor, for the inevitable talk. _Way to go Jilly...you're fucking with your emotions and playing with fire again...it's easy to stay calm with Wesker, you hate the guy, but Chris..._Chris got me to a dark corner a bit and pulled me into a tight embrace, pressing his lips back on my own. _Oh god...I'm losing control._ I pulled him closer, my heart pounding and hands on his face, holding him close.

**Valentine's house: Leon**

Dick stood there for a while after the camera moved, as if in thought. _Ah...because they just broke rule number one on live television...probably could call it breaking rule two as well, with room for rule three to be broken. _Claire kept her eyes on him, fearing a bad reaction. I watched intently.

"Dick...I'm sure...I mean-they weren't really kissing per say, they were just...um...whispering things to each other really closely?" She tried.

"No." Dick said.

"You're going to revoke Chris's rights as a big brother aren't you?" Claire spoke in a scared voice.

"Why would I do that?" Dicked asked, and I smirked.

"They broke rule one?" Claire said sheepishly.

"No they didn't...I didn't see it." Dick said. _He's playing dumb. That works great for those two._

"What do you mean you didn't see it?! You were watching the TV!" Claire scoffed.

"No I wasn't. I believe I was in the bathroom." Dick spoke, smiling.

"No, you were-" Claire started.

"He was in the bathroom. Bad chili dogs." I reasoned and Dick looked over to me, nodding his head.

"Now, I think I'm going to head off to bed." He said and walked up stairs.

"Leon!" Claire said as she got off the couch and walked over to me.

"He didn't see them kiss Claire, so Chris can still come over and stay late at night." I explained.

"Oh...oh? Oh my go- seriously? Jeez...she gets all the breaks!" Claire spoke, smiling.

**Wesker's Hotel room: Wesker**

I clenched my fists and paced. I bit my lip and paced. I stomped my feet and paced. _What am I going to do?! It's obviously Miss Valentine's still stuck on that damn Redfield! On top of that, that was on live television! I cannot blackmail her! Alright, calm down, and think rationally. Alright, tomorrow morning, I'm going to break it off with her. I won't call her a tramp, I still would like to bed her. _I stood up straight and smirked.

"Alright...on to my next catch then. I'll save Valentine for later, after all...Redfield will be leaving soon enough." I spoke, and smiled. I dialed Wong's number.

"Yes?" She inquired.

"Start telling them I've broken it off with Valentine. Need to make sure that gets out before the rumors of that kiss get around. Make it seem like she kissed him in rebound." I instructed.

"Alright. Anything else?" She asked.

"Yes...We have a date the night I come back. Wear your one red dress with the slit up the thigh." I spoke and hung up.

J.L.: Alright, on to the next chapter. As for the reactions...I was laughing as I was typing those up, and if this were a movie, the scene would have played out like they were all saying "Oh my god" in different tones.


	19. Spicy Pancakes

Disclaimer: Would I have put Ashley in number 4? No. I would have put Sherry in there.

J.L.:So...here's to a long one PoV. Gets a bit spicy...and I have to admit...this is the most limey chapter I've ever typed up for any of my stories. I'm not sure if there will ever be a J.L. created Lemon...partially because that warrants a "M" rating, and the default view for stories is k-t. Not only that, but I don't want people reading this solely for the sex. It's all up in the air right now, so I may change my opinion down the road. Enjoy.

**Minutes later, Jill and Rebecca's hotel room: Jill**

We couldn't stop kissing. It was a short drive, only five minutes and it had taken us all of our will to keep separated for those five minutes, but now all was fair in love and war. Chris held on to my hand as he lead me up to the room we'd be sharing for the night, and I didn't know if that would be a blessing or a curse. Everyone was out, so the hallway was clear as Chris unlocked our door.

"Alright..." He breathed out just as we stepped inside, but I couldn't help pressing myself against him as our door shut and locking lips once again. His arms held me tightly against him and he pushed off the wall and walked back towards the beds. His leg bumped into the first and he fell back, pulling me atop him. I rolled off him to pull my high heels off as he was pulling his sneakers off. I laid back, trying to catch my breath.

"We..." I tried again, but still couldn't speak with the rush of emotions I was dealing with. Chris just pulled his polo shirt off and threw it, then climbed atop me to keep the heat built up, grazing his lips along my neck and massaging my sides with his fingertips. I opted to run my hands through his slightly gelled hair, pulling his face up to mine to grab a deep kiss from him. _What is he doing to me?! This isn't what is suppose to happen. We're suppose to be awkwardly bidding each other goodnight and hope we don't hear Rebecca and Richard. _Chris's hand moved under the cloth of my so called shirt, touching the bottom of my ribs. I moaned involuntarily at this, and he groaned. _There goes my will and control of my libido..._Chris's hands slid down to my waist as he pulled back a bit, and pushed me firmly up on the bed. He then resumed to the passionate make out, his fingers toying with the straps of my thong. I dug my fingertips into his back, pulling him on me closer, feeling his erection digging into my thigh._I understand why Claire and Rebecca do this. It's crazy but it feels so damn good._

"I-" He spoke as he lifted up. I sat up breathing hard and staring at him through the darkness the swallowed the room in privacy. _For breaking my resolve...I'm the scum of the Earth, but it's too late to go back now._

"Chris...I don't think breaking up was a good idea." I managed to speak. He started breathing harder, and kissed me. His mouth groping on my own, his hands holding me tightly against him, I prayed that I would be released from the pressure starting to build up. He pulled back.

"I never wanted to lose you." He said, and groaned when I placed my lips on his throat, nipping lightly. _It's finally dawning upon me that we might actually...do it...tonight. Would I regret it? I want to...I have no idea what's making me feel this way...but I want to so badly..._

"I want you back." I muttered as my hand moved by itself to the clasp that held my shirt together in the front. Chris's eyes were darting from where my hand rested to my eyes.

"If you'll have me back, then I'm yours. No more playing Jill." He whispered as I unhooked the strap, the shirt falling open, but still covering my breasts. He leaned down to kiss me while assisting me in removing the shirt, tossing it aside. We fell back on the bed, exploring with our mouths. That was until we heard Richard, Rebecca, Joseph and Forest coming down the hall noisily. Chris pulled back quickly, and I pulled the covers of the bed over my chest. The mood ruined, Chris sighed and smiled at me, brushing my bangs aside and planting a sweet kiss on my lips.

"Hey! We saw you! Nice going Juliet!" Joseph called out and I groaned, slumping back on the bed with a hand to my face.

"I didn't notice the spotlight." I admitted.

"I didn't have time to notice." Chris spoke, walking over to my suit case and rooting through it, tossing me a sports bra and a shirt. He loosened his belt as I placed my bra on, standing up to collect the discarded lack-of-cover-shirt and placed it into my suit case. I grabbed clean boy-shorts and headed for the bathroom.

"Oh boy." I spoke softly, trying to calm my pounding heart down from the rush.

"Finished?" He asked, leaning against the bathroom door before I could close it. I smiled.

"For the night. Warm my bed up? I kinda feel like cuddling for a bit." I asked. His eyes softened and he nodded, closing the door as I change into my pajamas. I exited the bathroom and climbed into my bed, slipping right into Chris's embrace. He brushed my hair behind my ear and kissed my forehead.

"We didn't have sex...but you still want to pillow talk?" He asked. I looked at him.

"Yes." I answered.

"Alright...well...about tonight...do you want to be with me or was this a heat of the moment thing?" Chris asked. I smiled.

"I want to be with you. I just didn't want to be with you now. I've figured out the hard way by now that I can't exactly be happy either way. I've been bored to tears and miserable listening to Wesker's rants about the stupidest shit. I know I'm going to be miserable when you leave, but...college. I'll be distracted at least." I answered.

"Be my girlfriend?" Chris asked. I looked into his eye and chuckled.

"Yes Chris, I'll be your girlfriend." I answered, rolling my eyes.

"See, that wasn't hard now was it?" He jested.

"Was earlier..." I muttered and smirked. He blushed a bit.

"Well, you were topless." He retorted.

"So were you, in fact, you're such a whore, throwing off your shirt before me." I taunted. He rolled atop me, and pinned my arms down, his pecs still visible.

"You like it." He taunted back and I laughed. He laid himself gently down on me, nuzzling his head into the crook of my neck, his arms gentled curled to my sides.

"Are you prepared to forsake your big brother rights?" I asked.

"No, incest is the best, put your sister to the test." He said before lifting his face to mine with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Ew." I spoke and he smiled crookedly.

"You mean it?" He asked.

"What part of live national television do you not understand?" I asked.

"Alright. Yes, I hereby forsake my big brother rights for boyfriend rights, and with that responsibility comes kissing, sneaking out at night and hopefully more breasts." He said. I blushed.

"You like them that much?" I asked.

"I'm a guy. Of course I do." He said, his hand moving from my side and hovering about my right breast. I glared at him, daring him to try.

"So...try it and see which bed you'll be sleeping in." I taunted. He smirked.

"Would so be worth it." He said as he replaced his arm back at my side and snuggled up to me.

"Tired?" I asked.

"A bit...do you want to sleep together?" He asked. I bit my lip. _Might be nice. It's not the first time we done it, but this is an all nighter we're talking about...nap time doesn't exactly count. I can see why people thought we'd be together by the time we were in middle school..._

"Yeah." I answered. His breathing had slowed down quite a bit, so I though he might have fallen asleep anyways.

"I love you." He whispered out, and I smiled to myself.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

**Breakfast bar the next morning: Rebecca**

We were all gathered around, except Chris and Jill, who had refused to wake up and switch into their proper room. Richard and I just decided to forget it, their secret was out anyways. Wesker was stabbing his food with his fork, obviously he had seen the kiss. Forest and Joseph were joking around while I ate another bite of my pancakes. _I'm glad we left the door between our rooms unlocked, or Chris might be coming down in the same clothes as last night. _

"So how was that beach-front rave?" Wesker asked after a while.

"It was awesome! They had a big screen TV there too!" Joseph excitedly chattered. _He's been like that since he found out that Jill really hadn't ditched us but was stuck with Wesker._

"Nevermind the fact you wound up puking on some hot chick while you were there." Forest joked and Joseph pouted.

"You should really learn your limits with alcohol Frost." Wesker said, shoving his sausage into his mouth.

"She couldn't have been that hot." Joseph muttered.

"She was wearing a belly shirt, a mini skirt and a g-string. You had her on the tip of your finger then you just horked up on her. Funniest damn thing I've seen in a long time." Richard said. Joseph groaned. All of our attention except for Joseph had turned toward the two people walking down the stairs towards our table, holding hands. I smiled and waved at them, Jill smiling back at me. _She looks so much better this way. I'm glad I could help her. Makes me proud to be her best friend. Not only that, but she definitely gets the steamiest kiss of the year caught on television award. _I glanced over at Wesker, who had a frown on his face, his sunglasses cutting off the glare he was most likely shooting off towards the new couple. _Serves him right._ Joseph snapped his head up and looked behind him.

"Woo! There's those crazy lovebirds!" He cheered, and Jill froze while Chris blushed. Chris stopped and looked at Jill. There were still a bit far from us, so when we saw them talking to one another, we couldn't hear them._Probably how to handle Wesker._ Jill released Chris's hand and nodded to him, then walked up as Chris walked over to the buffet bar.

"Wesker." She said and Wesker stood up, striding away with Jill following him.

"Ooo...they're going to break up aren't they?" Joseph said and Forest smacked him upside the head.

"In case you haven't noticed...the only reason Wesker even brought us down here was because of Jill." Forest said. Joseph's mouth dropped open.

"Oh...so...we might...leave soon?" Joseph asked. Chris brought two plates of pancakes to the two empty chairs at the table, and sat down, digging into his pancakes.

"Maybe, depends on how Jill handles him." Richard answered. Chris took another bite.

"So...Chrissy...hehe...did you get some last night or what?" Joseph turned his focus on Chris. Chris continued chewing his food, swallowed, and grabbed another bite. Joseph kept staring at Chris. Chris swallowed his bite and smiled at Joseph.

"What do you think?" He taunted and Joseph jumped up from his chair.

"Dude! Seriously?!" Joseph questioned excitedly. Chris grinned widely.

"No, she's a lady remember? Besides...I'm not a whore." Chris answered and Joseph stood there, dejected.

"You're kidding me? You had her wrapped around you at the party, and then had her in a room, a locked room, alone, all night, and didn't do anything with her?" Joseph protested. I smirked. _I bet they got a little carried away, but stopped. They aren't ready for those steps yet._

"We cuddled." He answered and everyone but Joseph busted out laughing.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Joseph demanded, the hotel workers all glaring at him. He saw this and sat down. I saw Jill walking back towards us.

"Does Jill honestly look like someone who would sleep around on the first date?" Chris asked, smirking as Jill stopped behind Joseph, waiting to see his response.

"She's hot, so yeah, she'd fuck on the first date." Joseph answered, and the table bit back their laughter. Jill leaned down next to Joseph's ear.

"Not even in your dreams Frost." She said and Joseph screamed, falling out of his chair. Jill giggled and took her seat beside Chris, taking the bite of pancakes he offered her on his fork while Joseph stared in horror.

"How long were you standing there?!" He said in a high pitched voice.

"Long enough Joseph." I answered as she smiled at me with a wink, while chewing the pancake.

J.L.: So, let's see if I can get chapter twenty out. I went ahead and halfway through this one, hit the sack. My fire's dying down a bit right now, progressed through a major chunk of story there. Would you kindly leave me a review?


	20. Dreaded

Disclaimer: Ioomoc

J.L.: So, with that huge mess behind us, what I have got up for us next? Hm...well...Anyways, another chapter will be up tomorrow, this one was delayed so that I could enjoy my Valentine's day.

**Airport at the end of Spring Break: Jill**

As Chris held on to my hand and led us out of the plane behind Forest, I kept thinking back on the break._Wesker and I agreed to remain friends...a bullshit lie, but better than leaving early. In the end he brought several girls back to his room, and those same girls would leave in the morning, not bothering to join us all at the breakfast table. Even Forest managed to go out with a girl, the same girl, for a while. Nothing too serious, but all in fun. Joseph kept messing up around girls, and finally gave up, aiming to be the one guy with the lamp shade on his head. Rebecca swapped rooms with Chris for the rest of the week, so every night I got to crawl up next to him and sleep. Nothing as...passionate as the night of the MTV party, but good for us._ We exited the plane and crossed the security gate to see My dad standing with Claire, Leon and Ada. I bit my lip, but Chris squeezed my hand.

"They already saw." He whispered back.

"Dick didn't...he was in the bathroom...Claire said he'd eaten bad chili dogs." I whispered back. Richard and Rebecca kissed goodbye as her parents were picking her up, and Richard was driving Forest and Joseph home. Dick walked up, smirking at Chris and I. I cowered back a bit, smiling sheepishly. Wesker strode up to Ada and locked lips with her.

"You two break up again?" Dick asked.

"Yeah." I answered sheepishly, unsure of how he would react. He had the eyes of a hungry wolf who knew you had a broken leg and wouldn't be getting very far because of it. Claire was grinning at me and Leon had his smirk on._Oh my God...we are so busted._ Chris tightened his grip on my hand and smiled at Dick.

"Bad chili dogs sir?" He asked. Dick started laughing.

"Yes, bad chili dogs." Dick answered and started for the car. _What?! I'm getting off with this? I'm off the hook!? You have got to be kidding me._ Claire ran up and rush hugged me.

"It's about damn time! I swear to God it was like watching a train wreck in slow motion!" She said. I rolled my eyes as she released me and started walking with us to the car.

"You kids have a good time I take it?" Dick called back.

"Yeah, Joseph puked on a cute girl." Chris spoke.

"Haha. I remember those days. I see that Weskie kid's already got another girl lined up. He's a bit of a playboy isn't he?" Dick asked.

"A bit." I responded.

"You two do realize that we'll be having a discussion when we get home, right?" Dick asked. I meekly smiled.

"We do now." I said, my voice showing my cringing fear.

**Valentine House: Claire**

Dick ushered me and Leon out of the kitchen and closed the French doors to it from the living room. I jerked my head at Leon and he went into the bathroom, which was where the wall was the thinnest between us and the kitchen. _I need to know what Dick's planning._ I leaned against the wall and strained to hear them.

"Dad...I know...I know what you might be thinking...and nothing serious happened." Jill started protesting. _Oh man, she's overreacting already...she's probably terrified._

"Sir, It's the truth, you can ask Rebecca, Joseph, even Wesker. Nothing happened." Chris agreed._Rule three hasn't been broken yet. Hah...my brother's still a virgin._ I bit my knuckle and held back the laughter.

"I believe you kids, but I want to know how long...that wasn't a friendly peck." Dick said. _What?!_I looked over to Leon who had his ear to the wall.

"They were together before this?!" I whispered over to him. He nodded. _How in the hell did I miss that one!?_

"Well...we broke rule one back in September, but we didn't mean anything by it. Claire and Steve were kissing and the only way I could keep Chris from killing Steve was to break it." Jill confessed. _I knew about that...but I didn't think they'd hook up because of it._

"Then?" Dick inquired. _Jill must be sweating buckets now, but here's the moment I've been waiting for._

"December...on break. When he fell into the lake...that was kinda because we were...distracted by-we were about to kiss and the ice broke." Jill confessed. _Ha. I so knew it! They 've been lying...but then what was with the whole Wesker thing?_

"Why keep it a secret?" Dick asked.

"I'm leaving June. Jill didn't want to really date because of that." Chris said. _Well, that's obvious..._

"You're scared of being heart broken." Dick acknowledged.

"Yes." Jill answered meekly._They are so in love._

"Weskie kid." Dick demanded. I bit back the laughter. _Dick's so cool when it comes to dissing people we hate._

"We broke rule two a few days before Christmas break ended. Wesker caught us and has a picture on his phone of us kissing. He blackmailed me into dating him publicly in exchange for not telling about us." Jill answered. _Wait, the other chick was Jill?! She played it off like she was-that sneaky little bitch. She made me bitch and complain at Chris the whole time!_

"Who else knew?" Dick asked.

"Rebecca. I called her one night, asking for advice. I'm sure Leon knew too." Jill answered.

"Leon knew?" Chris asked. I glared at Leon who shrugged.

"How did you know?" I whispered.

"She was over at your house that one night we had sex." He whispered back. _No wonder Chris didn't run out and kill Leon. We were kinda loud._

"Yeah, he's been grinning at us like he knew." Jill answered.

"Alright, one last question then...what was with the whole separation thing last month? Something go bad?" Dick asked. _Come to think about it, if Jill and Chris were dating, then what happened that they stopped talking?_

"Remember when you grounded me for fighting Joseph at the dance? Well, while we were hiding our relationship, and I was publicly dating Wesker...everyone got the wrong idea. Joseph called me a stuck up bitch and said that I belonged with Wesker's group. I realized that I did and broke it off with Chris. I didn't want to, but I figured, it was better then than if I had gotten too close with Chris." Jill confessed. _So she did something really stupid, like believe a damn airhead's words._

"Alright. I'm guessing that Spring break was the make up." Dick said.

"I'm really sorry about this Dad." Jill spoke.

"Dick...you know we wouldn't do anything stupid." Chris said.

"You're still going into the Air Force and Jill's registered for college, have you two thought about that?" Dick asked. I rolled my eyes. _Well duh. Hello, that half Jill's fight has been._

"Dad..." Jill begged.

"I knew this was eventual. I suppose the day that Ice broke was a metaphor for when the thin ice you two were skating with each other broke. Look, I'm not going to punish you two for this. I saw this coming and if I didn't want it to happen then I would have taken preventative steps...however, I just cannot let you two completely off the hook for lying to me. Curfew is ten, that's as late as he stays. Doesn't matter if Claire's over here too, he goes home. Dates are to be asked for. Yes, I know that you're eighteen Chris, but Jill is still seventeen and until she's an adult you will abide by these rules. Understood?" Dick spoke._Harsh...but Jill's birthday is coming up the end of next month...I doubt they'll take advantage of it though._

"Yes." Jill and Chris said simultaneously. I looked over to Leon who had stood up straight, shaking his head. We heard the chairs shuffle so I ran over to Leon and grabbed his hand, leading him out of the house before we could be caught eavesdropping.

"Don't think I didn't know you were listening in Clarice Redfield." Dick said just as we got to the door. I stopped in my tracks and cringed.

"I uh...need to make sure the bread I was cooking isn't caught on fire?" I tried.

"Wrong. I catch wind of you helping them break the rules and a well placed call will be made to your uncle. Understood?" Dick drilled.

"Yes sir." I answered.

**The end of march: Chris**

It was a weekend night, and I had managed to get an extra hour tacked on Jill's curfew so that we could go down to the abandoned airport for drag racing. Everyone was here, watching the guy's tear their cars down the drag. Rebecca and Joseph were down here with Jill and myself, watching Forest and Richard clean Richard's mustang up for his race against Nickholai.

"So...think I could pull it off?" Jill asked.

"I'm not sure. I mean, your hybrid only has sixty-three horsepower. Long distance, and I mean really long distance wise it could, but for these short runs, no." I answered as she sat beside me with her head on my shoulder and hand intertwined with my own. _Been a few good weeks with her. The school gave her hell with me being her supposed rebound after Wesker, but she told a couple of students to fuck off and they cut the crap out. Then the school started showing MTV's taped show of spring break's infamous party during lunch and it was slightly hellish with the amount of wolf whistles Jill got._

"Nevermind that. The important thing is that Richie's up next!" Rebecca cheered, running up from her seat to the starting line to be the flag dropper. Jill stood up, and ushered me up as well while Joseph yelled his brains out.

"You'd better win you good for nothing punk!" Joseph yelled out and Forest flipped him the bird. Richard waved at us and blew Rebecca a kiss. I wrapped my arm around the small of Jill's back, having a bad feeling.

"Something's going to happen." I whispered.

"Bad?" She asked.

"I dunno. You have your cell phone on you right?" I asked.

"Yeah, Dad makes me carry it all the time now. Claire alone at home or something?" She asked.

"She should be, but Leon's over there probably." I said.

"You'll be an uncle before you get out of boot camp." She jested.

"That's not funny. Leon's a punk." I said and she punched my shoulder lightly. I looked down at her. Music was blaring from the car stereo's. It was a strange mash up too.

"Calm down. Steve will be back in May, remember? I highly doubt Leon'll be a jerk towards her when the competition comes back." Jill said. I rolled my eyes and kissed her lightly. We turned our attention to the drag. Nickholai was flicking Richard off, revving his jaguar up.

"Play fair now boys, or you both lose your pink slips!" Rebecca called out and Nickholai returned his attention to the drag.

"I still have a bad feeling." I whispered.

"It's only nine thirty, I'll be home in time." Jill spoke, trying to calm me.

"Alright! When the flag drops, you know the drill! First to the hazard line and back gets the other's car!" Rebecca called out.

"My car has good handling though." Jill spoke.

"Alright, You could probably win the cone course..." I submitted. She smiled brightly. _I hope this relationship lasts. I'm really glad we're open and enjoying it. I think I should look into an engagement ring before I leave in June._

"And go!" Rebecca screamed. The cars pulled off the line with Nickholai in the lead. They charged down, and Nickholai pulled far ahead enough that he whipped around on the hazard line first. _Richard's going to lose his car._ Richard's car gained a spurt of speed and went to whip around on the line just as Nickholai had done, but within an instant, the car flipped and rolled off the track. Nickholai slowed down and stopped mid track, jumping out of his car, racing to Richard's car.

"Shit." I heard Jill mutter as she took off running. Rebecca stood frozen in place. _Is he alright?_ Jill reached the car, everyone else standing there, not sure what to do. Nickholai ripped the door to the car open, as it was upside down and Jill slipped in, to unbuckle Richard. She pulled him out with Nickholai's help and I was running towards them. I stopped short, walking up was I saw Jill holding Richard close. _No._

"Call the cops...the ambulance...the morgue." Nickholai muttered. Jill threw me her cell, laying Richard down to preform CPR.

"Richard!" Rebecca cried out as she ran up but Joseph caught her and held her back as I dialed nine-one-one.

J.L.: Ouch. Well...I was planning on something like this, was going to make it happen in November, but I decided to put it off. So...as with tradition in every school, you always have that one senior who doesn't graduate. A touchy subject really, so I'll understand the anger. Happened in my junior and senior year. In my senior year it was a pregnant girl who didn't make. I felt really bad for the girl's boyfriend, because he was really looking forward to being a father. Anyways...Next chapter hopefully...think I'll take a break. Also, in case you still don't get it, Richard's dead.


	21. Ease It Away

Disclaimer: Ioomoc

J.L.: After a short break, I'm continuing on.

**A week later, after the funeral: Jill**

The school had held a gathering after Richard's funeral, where most of the students were at now. Our group was sitting at a table in silence, unsure of what to say as Forest held Rebecca close while she cried. Several people would walk by and say their condolences. I just sat there, holding Chris's hand, the scene of that night replaying in my mind.

_As soon as Richard's body fell into my arms when I unbuckled him, I knew something was wrong. I struggled a bit to pull him out but Nickholai assisted me. I laid Richard down and noticed that he wasn't breathing. I decided to check for a pulse just as Chris ran up._

_"Call the cops...the ambulance...the morgue." Nickholai muttered. I threw Chris my cell, laying Richard down to preform CPR._

_"Richard!" Rebecca cried out as she ran up but Joseph caught her and held her back as Chris dialed nine-one-one. I kept up with CPR, but it wasn't working. I sat back and looked at the angle Richard's neck was lying in, and realized it was useless to use CPR. His neck had been snapped, probably from the sudden jerking of the car rolling. Rebecca was crying in agony now, Forest having caught up to the gathering now and helping Joseph hold her back. Chris knelled down to me._

_"He's...?" He started to ask. I looked at him and nodded, my own tears starting as I grabbed for Chris._

Classes had been canceled for Richard's funeral and the councilor kept her door open all week. Nickholai refused Richard's car and Richard's family used his college fund to pay for his funeral. Everything was wrapped up otherwise. I stood up and walked over to Rebecca.

"Becca?" I whispered. She sniffed, Forest releasing her so that I could hug her.

"I-" She tried. I pulled her close and placed my lips near her ear.

"I know. Rebecca, we've been best friends since elementary school, all of us have. Look, there nothing we could have done. I know what else you're dreading. We all make mistakes. Little ones, big ones. It was only once right?" I whispered.

"Uh-huh." She said.

"You weren't too serious with Richard back then were you?" I whispered. Everyone was watching Rebecca and me, but they couldn't hear us. _For the better too. No one really needs to know that Rebecca cheated on Richard a while back._

"No." She spoke, miserably.

"Well, you made a mistake. A big one. You were serious about Richard...and by being faithful to him while you were serious about him, you were making amends. Becca...You've got a lot of guilt to live with right now and I'm here for you. Just...please...you need to let go, and stop blaming yourself. He didn't know...and you two were really happy together. The best thing you can do for now is to be strong and continue on. Can you do that for him?" I whispered. Rebecca pulled back from the hug and wiped her eyes. She looked absolutely miserable.

"I'll try." She said meekly. I smiled and pulled her back into a hug.

"We'll help each other get through this. All of us." I spoke. Rebecca's small frame clung to me tightly for a second, then released, and pulled back, smiling through the tear.

"Thatta girl." Forest said.

**Talent show two weeks later: Chris**

Things were still rough, but Rebecca had devoted herself to helping out with school activities, and putting the talent show together. As with tradition in our group, the boys and girls would play soccer to determine which gender would participate in the talent show.

_Claire was acting as goalie, while Rebecca was playing field defense and Jill as offense. I stood face to face with Jill, smirking at how intense she looked with black paint smeared on her the tops of the cheeks in a traditional sports warrior look. Her t-shirt clung to her and her shorts had a bit of mud on the bottoms from when she slipped kicking the ball into the goal. Time was almost up and with Forest as the goalie, we had to make sure Jill didn't score another goal or we would be in for over time. Joseph jested and jeered at the girls, earning him a finger from Claire. Several kids from school had stopped by Jill's backyard to watch this yearly game._

_"You look a little rough Christopher." Jill taunted, meaning serious business. I smirked, sweat plastering my short brown hair to my head and a bit of blood was caked on my kneecap from a nasty spill I had taken._

_"You're looking a bit butch there Jillian." I retorted, her hair tied back in a low ponytail with a few stray hairs framing her face. She stuck her tongue out at me._

_"Ready, play!" Dick said, dropping the ball and stepping back as Jill kicked the ball behind her to Rebecca. Rebecca caught it and charged forth as I ran over to steal it. I grabbed the ball from her and charged to their goal, ready to seal the deal on this game. What I didn't expect was Jill being right next to me and trying for the ball right as I turned from stealing the ball from Rebecca. The result was me tripping on her and falling right on top of her. Rebecca nabbed the ball back, and kicked, but the buzzer sounded and Forest caught the ball._

_"Chris." I heard Jill say from beneath me. I look down at her lying on her back beneath me._

_"Yes?" I asked._

_"I like you and all, but get your sweaty smell butt off me." She said and I rolled off her laughing. Joseph was running around with his shirt in his hand, cheering while Claire shouted profanities at him._

_"Ha! Take that! Take that! Woo! You lose!" Joseph cheered as Jill sat up and wiped the mud off her arm on my shirt._

_"Yeah well just you wait Frost! Our talent shows are always better anyways you dumb ass git!" Claire taunted. Dick shook his head as he held his hands out to assist Jill and myself up._

_"Luckily Rebecca's on the production crew." Jill spoke._

So it was left up to Jill and Claire on what they would be putting together. They didn't speak much on it and Rebecca flat out refused to talk about the talent show at all. Dick, Leon and I sat in the front row waiting for the curtain to move on our girls, who would be the next act. Brad and Alfred had gone first, singing a duet. Joseph stood up and left when they started singing, but no one cared enough to leave with him. I had caught up with Jill as she was getting ready before their act.

_"Hey." I asked as she sat in her chair, applying a light touch of make up. She was wearing a school girls outfit, and I was unsure why._

_"Hey. Came to wish me luck? Haha." She laughed. I walked up and hugged her from behind._

_"Your birthday's next weekend isn't it?" I asked._

_"You have to ask?" She said, turning around. I saw that her white button up shirt was open enough to show ample amount of cleavage. I kept my eyes on her own azure ones._

_"What do you want for your birthday?" I asked. She bit her lip and smirked._

_"You." She answered._

_"No, seriously." I said. She laughed. Standing up, she ushered me out of the room, but not before I noticed just how short her skirt was and what great legs she had._

I noticed Wesker was sitting beside me, watching the curtains intently, with Ada sitting next to him.

"They won't catch fire even if you do keep staring." I spoke. Wesker turned and looked at me, his shades covering his eyes.

"It shouldn't take this long for them to set an act up." Wesker spoke.

"No..." I agreed.

"Any idea on why Claire dyed her hair blond and cut it short?" Wesker asked.

"I figured she's going through another phase." I answered. Leon grunted beside me.

"She's trying to look like Ada, but blond." Leon spoke. I chuckled. Ada did too.

"What do they have up their sleeves this year? Last year it was a rendition of Moulin Rouge. The year before you guys dressed up like rock stars with you singing...or rather, attempting to sing Detroit Rock City." Wesker inquired.

"They wouldn't tell us...all we know is that it's just Jill and Claire doing it this year and Jill's dressed up like a school girl." I answered.

"A school girl?" Dick asked.

"Rebecca probably put them up to it. She's the one that had Jill wear that outfit at the MTV party." I said.

"Hm. I should probably restrict Rebecca and Jill's play time. Seems like Jillian loses clothing every time Rebecca is in charge of what Jill's wearing." Dick spoke. I blushed, knowing full well that I should thank Rebecca for that. _Jill's got a great body. _I smiled and felt a light tap on the back of my head, turning to see Dick.

"Sorry." I said.

"That's right. That's my little girl Christopher, and you can just throw those dirty thoughts about her right out of your head." Dick warned. Everyone started laughing at me and I slunk back into my chair.

"It's Rebecca's fault." I said just as Rebecca walked up the row.

"My fault for what?" She asked.

"Dressing my daughter up like some street walker." Dick said. Rebecca giggled.

"Well, it was that or it was nudity." Rebecca said, shrugging and making her way to sit on Dick's other side.

"So when's the show going to start?" Leon asked.

"In a few seconds. I had to make sure I could see this...they didn't even tell me what they were planning." Rebecca spoke.

"Not even you?" Leon asked.

"Oh no...We all know Claire's taste..." I muttered.

"It's going to be some punk song isn't it?" Wesker asked and I buried my face into my hands.

"Well if Jill's dressing up as a school girl, it might be a tatu song...All the things she said? Hey guess what Chris, Jill and Claire really are lesbians...haha." Leon said and earned himself a tap to the back of the head from Dick.

"Shuush, it's starting!" Rebecca said. Sure enough the curtain pulled back, with Jill standing in the spotlight with a mic in her hand. The glow from the light illuminated her, making the tight button up and short skirt stand out. She had the bottom of the top tied right beneath her chest, showing off her well toned belly. The sleeves were unbuttoned at the end and she was wearing high heeled black boots.

"Oh my God..." I muttered out, my jaw dropping. Jill looked down at me a smirked, then smiled at her Dad.

"She is so grounded." Dick said. It was then I managed to take my eyes off Jill to see Claire standing behind Jill, holding her from behind. Claire was dressed up in a baggy black shirt and baggy jeans, with a black baseball cap on her head.

"Lesbians. I knew it." Leon said and got tapped again. Jill sucked in a breath slowly, and I gulped, hoping that no one was noticing the effects of Jill's outfit on me. A guitar solo started, pre-recorded music playing in place of live. As soon as the drums started, Jill grabbed Claire's cap and flung it to the side. Claire's hair was slicked back and she was wearing sun glasses that looked just like Weskers.

J.L.: Sorry, but a cliffhanger! Naw, I'm kidding. Next chapter's coming up. I apologize if the next chapter resembles a song fic in anyway. It's meant to be an event that I've been thinking of for a while. This whole chapter was to show the Friendships Jill has with Claire and Rebecca.


	22. Talented Embarrassment

Disclaimer: Ioomoc

J.L.: Alright and now to the show! Had to say it. Serious Question for my readers: I have come to a point (I'm a few chapters ahead) where a "lemon" is very possible. I want to know if you would like to see a "lemon". It is up to you to decide whether I should go through with typing it up or pass up the chance. Any advice on this matter is much appreciated.

**Talent show: Chris**

Jill sucked in a breath slowly, and I gulped, hoping that no one was noticing the effects of Jill's outfit on me. A guitar solo started, pre-recorded music playing in place of live. As soon as the drums started, Jill grabbed Claire's cap and flung it to the side. Claire's hair was slicked back and she was wearing sun glasses that looked just like Weskers.

"No." Wesker said. I smiled widely.

"I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend-Whoa! I kinda always knew I'd end your ex-girlfriend." Jill and Claire sang out, walking away from Claire but looking back at the obvious Wesker look-a-like. Jill stopped and took a seat on a stool on the stage as Claire walked up front and started posing coolly. The music toned down and Jill continued to sing.

"I kinda always knew I'd end up you ex-girlfriend. I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them and you know it makes me sick to be on that list, but I should have thought of that before we kissed." Jill sang out cruelly, her attention focused at Wesker. She then stood up and walk over to Claire.

"You say you're gonna burn before you mellow. I'll be the one to burn you. Why'd you have to go and pick me? When you knew that we were different, completely." Jill sang out and put her boot to Claire's chest, pushing her down to the floor and then walking off as Claire stood up and dusted herself off.

"I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend. Whoa-I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend. Whoa- I hope I a special place with the rest of them. Whoa-I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend." Claire and Jill both sang out as Claire walked over to Jill and pulled her into her arms, capturing her.

"I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list, but I should have thought of that before we kissed." Jill sang out, sounding lonely. The guitar played another rift as Jill sunk her gaze to the floor. Claire released Jill and walked off, pulling Rebecca up on stage.

"Your wildness scares me, so does your freedom. You say you can't stand the restrictions." Jill sang as Claire hugged Rebecca. Jill walked over and tugged on Claire's arm. "I find myself trying to change you, if you were mean't to be my lover I wouldn't have to." Jill continued as Claire released Rebecca to be held back at arms length by Jill.

"And I feel so mean, I feel in between 'cause I'm about to give you away-" Claire sang.

"I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend." Jill and Rebecca sang out.

"For someone else to take." Claire sang, crossing her arms.

"I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend." Jill and Rebecca sang away, turning away from Claire.

"Am I making a mistake?" Claire sang out, as if to question the crowd.

"I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them." Jill and Rebecca sang, Jill jerking her thumb to the side at Rebecca.

"All the time that we spent." Claire sang headed back toward Jill.

"I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girl, friend." Jill and Rebecca sang. Jill backed off from Claire.

"I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list, but I should have thought of that before we kissed. I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list-" All three sang out.

"But I should have thought of that before we kissed." Jill sang out, her eyes falling to me as with the spotlight. I cowered a little more in my chair. Claire grabbed a guitar prop and acted like she was playing the guitar rift as Rebecca stepped off stage back to her seat and Jill sat down on the stage with her legs crossed.

"I'm about to give you away, for someone else to take. I'm about to give you away, for someone else to take." Jill sang with Claire, handing the mic over to Claire as Claire set the guitar prop down.

"We keep repeating mistakes for souvenirs, and we've been in between the days for years, and I know that when I see you I'm going to die. I know I'm going to want you and you know why. It's going to kill me to see you with the next girl." Claire half sang-half rapped out, motioning at Jill before continuing on to sing "Cause I'm the most gorgeously jealous kind of ex-girl!" out, posing to stroke her chin in self admiration.

"But I should have thought of that before we kissed." Jill sang, standing up and sharing the mic with Claire.

"I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend. Whoa-I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend. Whoa- I hope I a special place with the rest of them. Whoa-I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend." Claire and Jill both sang out before Jill pulled the mic away from Claire, pushing Claire down on the floor and placing a boot on Claire's chest to hold her there.

"I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list, but I should have thought of that before we kissed. I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list, but I should have thought of that before we kissed." Jill sang and then dropped to almost a whisper before smirking and walk to the end of the stage as the song ended.

Claire stood up and joined Jill, taking a bow before throwing her shades over to Wesker while Jill smiled proudly, catching her breath. Many students stood up and cheered for the performance, a couple of people pointing at Wesker and laughing.

**After the Talent show: Jill**

The winners had been announced, and surprisingly it was Ark's comedy routine that took the first place prize. Claire and I just high fived each other, glad that we had thoroughly pissed Wesker off, because when our act was finished, there was two seats for me and Claire to sit in where Wesker and Ada had previously been. Chris was nervous in sitting next to me as I didn't change into my casual clothes, and I was starting to like having this effect of him. He held my hand, his eyes fixed on the stage, almost trying to burn a hole in it with his gaze. It came time to leave, so I started for the dressing room, having to wait while Claire changed. Chris walked up behind me, and wrapped his arms around me, kissing my neck.

"Tease." He whispered. I giggled a bit and turned around.

"Rebecca picked it out." I said. He grinned stupidly and leaned down to whisper into my ear.

"I really should thank her." He whispered, nipping my ear lightly. _I've got him riled up._ He started kissing my neck, and I fell right into his embrace, digging my fingertips into his back, pulling him closer to me.

"Whoa!" Claire called out as she stepped out of the room. Chris jerked back and I spun around, blushing. Claire had her short blond hair styled so the bangs would frame her face and the back would be spiked up.

"Finished?" I asked.

"Are you?" Claire asked, astonishment written on her face. I blushed a bit more and smiled meekly.

"No, go away." Chris said, pulling me back into him, grinning like a Cheshire cat at Claire.

"Oh my God. I never thought I'd see that kind of scene with you two. I'll just be going now, before the real porn starts. Oh Dick!" Claire said and ran off, with Chris chasing after her trying to stop her from telling Dick. _Ah, but she wouldn't tell him. She's just messing with Chris to keep him in line. Siblings tease each other like that. _I quickly changed clothes and left, walking to where Dad, Chris and Claire were sitting in Dad's station wagon waiting for me to leave. I stepped into the car and snapped the belt in.

"The only reason I'm not grounding you for dressing like that is because you pissed that Weskie kid off and I could only ground you for a week." Dick said as we pulled off.

"Well I couldn't let him get away with making Chris my rebound." I reasoned.

"True, but you have to ease up on being a tease there Jill. I thought Chris was going to die when he first saw you." Claire said. _She's not helping..._Chris sunk back in his seat.

"I think that Jill is a beautiful intelligent young woman who deserves better than to be some guy's dirty thoughts..." Chris spoke. _And he's not either._ I could tell Dick was stiffening, trying not to laugh at Chris cowering at the thought of Dick beating him senseless.

"The point is I got Wesker back." I said and Claire high fived me.

"Yeah you did. Was so worth butching my hair just for that look. Even Ada was laughing at him!" Claire said excitedly.

"Alright children. So, next weekend is Jilly's birthday...are we throwing a party or just hanging out?" Dick asked.

"I think we should just hang out." I said.

"Seriously? Do you know how many people would show up to your eighteenth Jill?! You're freaking royalty at school." Claire disputed.

"Yeah, but it's my last birthday before college. I want just my friends and I to be there and enjoy it. Call me sentimental." I said. I saw Dick smiling through the rear-view mirror at me.

"Hang over it is then. Usual gang?" Dick asked.

"Yeah, I'll get let them know." I said.

"That's good. I won't be able to make it...business trip hunny, sorry." Dick spoke, keeping his eyes on the road.

"That's okay, we'll have our day together Dad." I said and he nodded as he pulled into our driveway. Claire stepped out of the car and headed for her house, while Chris walked around the car.

"You okay with him missing it?" He asked. I smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Of course. You know Dad's trips. Can't miss them." I said. Chris nodded and gathered me into a hug.

"Goodnight Jill. Love you." He whispered. I hugged him back.

"Love you too. Now get to bed. We've got video games to play tomorrow." I bid and he released me, heading over for his house and I headed for mine.

J.L.: Alright, work tomorrow, so I've got to hit the sack. Kindly leave me a review if you would. Also, the song's called 'ex-girlfriend' by No Doubt. Off to bed for me now.


	23. Talk

Disclaimer: Ioomoc

J.L.: It would appear that this is the most popular story I have. As for this chapter, it's focusing on Jill's relationship with her Father, which will play a huge factor in later chapters (The ones after graduation). Still accepting advice/requests on whether to have or not have a lemon.

**Three Days until Jill's birthday (End of April): Jill**

Dick and I were sitting at my favorite place to eat at, Chipotle's. It was quiet except the other people enjoying their dinner, Dick silently chewing his burrito. I had managed to down half of mine, but the other half resembled Jabba the Hutt, and thus I couldn't finish it. Something else was tugging at me.

"Dad...have you had any close calls?" I asked. He chewed his bite, swallowed and sighed.

"You're old enough I guess. Yes. I've had five this year." He responded.

"Out of?" I asked.

"Hm...well...about nineteen." He answered. I looked down at my burrito. _It's hard to enjoy something you know was from illegitimate deeds._

"Have you ever thought about what would happen if-" I started. Dick put his burrito down.

"Yes, plenty of times. I'm getting too old for this, and then I keep thinking, one more. Just one more...before I realize it, I've got several jobs lined up. I'm a lifer Jilly. There's little I can do to change that. Don't worry, I've got a back up plan." He spoke, riling my hair up. I smirked and swatted his hand back.

"You ever did anything when Mom was alive?" I asked. Dick sat back in his chair.

"I was working part time back then. It was when she passed away that expenses came up." He answered. I looked him in the eye.

"So...why have you been teaching me?" I asked. He scratched his chin and smirked.

"It'll be your back up plan should you ever need one. I don't think it'll ever come to that though. You're a good kid. A little trouble maker when you want to be, but a good kid." He said. I rolled my eyes and took a bite of my burrito.

"I am my father's daughter after all." I said, with my mouth full. Dick chuckled then picked his burrito up, taking a bite.

"Yeah, but you're your mother's daughter too when it comes to boys." He said with his mouth full. I almost choked while laughing. Swallowing my food though, I finished laughing.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Don't think I don't know what you and Chris have been up to." Dick said, swallowing his food. I cocked my eyebrow up.

"Again, what do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Birds and the bees Jilly." Dick said and I blushed, my mouth falling open.

"W-what?" I asked, laughter choking my words. Dick stared at me.

"You haven't?" He asked.

"No, we haven't been dating that long." I answered.

"Your mother and I were active within three weeks of dating." Dick said in disbelief. I cringed at him a bit.

"I didn't want to know that." I said.

"Haha...alright, so you two aren't doing it per say...but you can't tell me you've never seen him naked or fooled around." Dick said. I sunk my head a little.

"Actually...the only time I saw him naked was the one time when we went to the pool and his swim shorts were too big for him." I said.

"Huh. No kidding? Who would have thought that Yulia's daughter would be miss virgin? Well I'm right proud of you kid." Dick said, smiling. I was still blushing fully.

"Why would we talk about this anyways?" I asked.

"You're of age kiddo, and there's nothing I can do to stop you from it. I just want to know if you are or if you're thinking about it so that I can answer and questions you have-" Dick explained.

"We called that class Sex Ed." I spoke.

"Don't believe that bullshit. It's main focus is abstinence...good in theory, but definitely not applicable for hormonal teenagers. Kids will do whatever they feel like doing." Dick said. I sat up straight, setting my burrito down.

"You want to talk about this because you'll be gone the night of my party." I spoke. Dick nodded.

"All I'm asking is that if it comes up, you'll be smart about it. Hormones get in the way of clear thinking, and I don't want my baby girl hurt. Same with Prom night." Dick said.

"Dad..." I spoke. He chuckled and ruffled my hair up again.

"I'm not saying you should go out and do it. I'm just saying that when it comes to it, please be smart. I don't want you ruining the future you've been working for." Dick said. I smiled mischievously.

"So, condoms are where again?" I asked, and Dick's face shifted to a slightly horrified look.

"Jillian-" He started.

"Just kidding!" I spoke, holding up my burrito in defense.

**The day before Jill's birthday (On a Friday): Claire**

"Ready?" I whispered. Leon, Rebecca, Forest and Joseph stood behind the pillars in the main school halls while Brad and Luis held the banner up from view. Carlos was standing at the doors, ready to warn us for when Jill came in. Several other students were standing around, chatting, but keeping an eye out for what was going to happen. I smirked.

"Here she comes!" Carlos spoke and walked back a bit to hide behind a pillar. Jill opened the doors to the school and everyone looked at her.

"Hi?" She asked, cocking her head to the side, then looking up to see Brad and Luis unfurl the banner saying 'Happy Birthday Jill!' and smirked. Rebecca and Forest stepped out, handing Jill flowers.

"Happy birthday Jill." They greeted, giving her a hug. A snickers bar with a small bow on it flew towards Jill, and she caught it.

"Good catch." Joseph said. I stepped out and so did Leon, walking over to Jill.

"Happy eighteenth!" I said, pulling everyone into a group hug. _Except Chris. He wants to avoid seeing her until tomorrow and even skipped school today to make sure of it._ Jill hugged everyone back, and thanked us all, scanning the crowd for him. She had a flash of worry cross her face, but the five minute bell rang.

"I'll see you guys in class! Thanks for the candy Joey!" Jill called out, running to her locker. Rebecca draped her arm on my shoulders.

"She noticed." She said.

"Good. He's got it bad for her, to pull something like this." I said as we started to our lockers.

"Tomorrow night, right?" She said just as we reached the end of the hall.

"Yeah. For now, let her fret a bit." I said and we split to head to our own lockers.

**During English: Jill**

I glanced around a lot, hoping to see Chris while I was walking in the halls, but gave up after lunch when I went to the one class we did share and his chair was empty. _Claire would have told me if he was sick. I wonder what he's up to?_

"Miss Valentine, please pay at least some attention." Mr. Sullivan warned. I snapped out of my thoughts and smiled meekly.

"I'm sorry. A little distracted." I answered. He rolled his eyes and walked back to the board.

"Alright, who can tell me the meaning behind the story Lord of the flies?" He continued. I sigh and laid my head on my arm, flat on my desk. _As if we didn't already cover this freshman year..._

**After School: Chris**

I felt really bad for doing what I had done, but at the same time, it felt really good feeling sneaky. _She's going to love this._ I patted my pocket, then removed the box and slid it under my pillow. _Took me a bit of the entertainment money uncle Rob sent us, but it's worth every penny._ I heard Claire come in, and a knock on my door.

"Are you decent?" She asked.

"Come on in." I said. Claire opened the door, smiling.

"You missed it." She said.

"I know...she mad?" I asked.

"Worried. She kept looking around for a while, but gave up after lunch. Pretty much just dragged her feet a bit at the end of the day." Claire said. I sighed and clenched my hands tight as I sat on the end of my bed. My curtains were pull so that Jill couldn't see into my room.

"It'll be worth it Claire, trust me." I said.

"Oh, I do trust you, but you weren't the one watching miss miserable all day today." Claire said, crossing her arms.

"Well I don't want her finding out accidentally." I said.

"Yeah yeah...our phone line unhooked?" She asked. I nodded.

"Dick's leaving tonight too, so you know she'll be over there all night. She rarely leaves the house if he's on a trip." I said.

"You know...in all the years we've been friends...I don't think I've ever heard Dick say what it was that he does." Claire commented. I scratched the two day old scruff on my chin.

"You're right. Probably something boring as hell though. Alright, Let's get some rest, because there will be no sleep for the wicked tomorrow." I said.

"Are you actually going to try and...haha...you know?" Claire tried. I shook my head.

"I love Jill, and I have thought about it, but it's up to her. I don't mind waiting." I answered.

"Cute. I kinda wished I had waited, but then...it's so much fun." Claire spoke. I huffed out some air. _I've stopped acting like a father and have started acting like a friend to Claire..._

"Let's not talk about this." I said and Claire laughed at me, then left my room.

J.L.: Alright, slowing down with the chapters a bit, but it'll pick back up. I just need to slip through the boring parts first. Also, I think the bad weather sirens are blaring right now, so I'm off for the night.


	24. The Last Times

Disclaimer: Ioomoc

J.L.: Well, this "day" make take a chapter or two to get down. I'm slowing down on these chapters, but that's also in part to the fact that I also enjoy reading fanfics. I'm currently working on 'Resident Evil: Resurrection' 'Resident Evil: Fall of Umbrella' 'Resident Evil STARS' and recently started reading 'One and Only'. In case you haven't noticed, I'm a die hard Jill/Chris fan. The first RE game I played was RE. Other than that, I don't care about other couples really, but I do have fun reading humor genres with other couples. Enough about me.

**Jill's birthday, morning: Jill**

I rolled over, rubbing the gunk from my eyes. I had gotten a little bit of sleep, but not too much. _It'll get me through today with my friends._ Reaching over, I grabbed the ringing phone.

"Hello?" I asked in a tired voice.

"Jill! Happy Birthday. Get your ass up and get ready, I'll be over there in five." Rebecca spoke. I groaned.

"Come and get my ass up, I'm not moving from this bed until noon." I said, and hung up, rolling over and burying myself further in the warmth of my covers. My doorbell rang and so did my phone. _You've got to be kidding me. _I heard my front door open and shut, then open and shut again. I pulled my down comforter over my head, knowing full well that there's two people coming up the stairs to drag me out of bed. _I'll give them a fight for it too._

"Jill! Wake up slacker!" I heard Claire call out as two sets of hands grabbed my feet. I grabbed the edge of my headboard, and clung on for dear life.

"Come on!" Rebecca called out. I smirked and kept my hold.

"I plan to stay in this bed until noon, and I'm going to do it." I said, looking back at my best friends pulling my legs to pull me out of bed. Rebecca had her whole body into it, and Claire was dug in to keep me from pulling closer to the headboard. _This is too easy._ I sucked in a breath, and twisted my body, causing Rebecca to fly back and land on her butt, and Claire to fall forward on my bed. I dropped to my bed, and grabbed the covers, holding them tightly.

"She's being stubborn." I heard Claire say after a while. Then I heard giggling. _Round two._ I heard footsteps come up the stairs. _Oh no...who did they bring in with them?_ Suddenly, strong arms wrapped me up in the blanket and I was lifted off the bed. Someone was holding my legs up and another person was holding my body up. _Where are they taking me? Who's carrying me?_

"One three. One, Two Three!" I heard Joseph call out and before I knew it, water was running through my comforter. Cold water.

"Ah!" I screamed, and tore free of the drenched blanket, realizing that Joseph and Forest had carried me to my bathroom and were holding me under my shower head. Claire was standing next to the faucet and Rebecca was sitting on the floor giggling. Joseph released my legs and allowed me to stand up, being held still by Forest as ice cold water drenched my pajamas.

"Still feel like sleeping in slacker?" Claire taunted, shutting off the water. Forest released me, water dripping off my hair and clothes. I smirked, grabbing the shower head and flicking on the water, spraying each and every single on of them, Claire hiding behind Joseph as she grabbing my glass for drinking and filled it with water from my sink, tossing it back at me.

**Valentine Residence, noon: Chris**

Claire opened Jill's window for me. Loud music was blaring from downstairs. _Sounds like they've got her preoccupied._

"I asked her if I could use her bathroom." Claire explained. She looked at the backpack I had on my back.

"Part of the surprise." I explained, lifting my body through her window. I stepped my foot down and almost slipped. I looked to where the water had come from on her hardwood floor, and there was a trail leading to her bathroom.

"We had a bit of trouble getting her out of here." Claire explained. I smiled, knowing full well the Jill loved sleeping in and would put up a fight. Footsteps came up the stairs, so Claire helped hide me under Jill's bed. The person entered the room and sat on Jill's bed.

"Get lost?" I heard Jill ask. I bit my lip, hoping she wouldn't notice my backpack sitting by her window.

"Actually, I was thinking about cleaning this mess up. Kinda my fault Jill." Claire spoke. Jill shifted, laying back in her bed.

"Claire...he wasn't here with you guys this morning and he skipped school yesterday...what's going on with him?" I heard her ask. I smirked, my heart beating a little faster with adrenaline kicking in at the thought that she didn't know that I was right under her.

"I dunno, I haven't seen much of him myself." Claire answered, her eyes darting down to where I was hidden. _Oh for the love of...come on Claire, you blow my cover and I'll-_

"There's two things I can think of...one, he's avoiding me...because...I dunno..." Jill confessed. _I'm not avoiding you Jill...I'm just working on surprising you..._

"And two?" Claire asked. I heard a sigh.

"He's working on surprising me?" Jill answered.

"What would he surprise you with?" Claire asked. I felt like reaching out and hitting her hard on the foot. _You ruin this Claire and I'll knock you out._

"I don't know...it could be anything...He could propose...he could come out of the closet...he could even tell me that he's secretly dating Alexia..." Jill admitted. _Wrong on all three Jilly._

"This is what we call overreacting." Claire said.

"I know...I'll clean this up Claire...it's my room and my fault for not getting up." Jill responded. Dread gripped me hard, my backpack's contents clearly in danger of discovery.

"Alright, but don't take long. We came over to hang out with you." Claire bid, then left. _No no no no no! Bad sister! Bad! Come on Claire, don't do this to me!_ Jill sat up in her bed, her feet lying inches from me. I held my breath.

"This little surprise of yours better be good Chris...I'm missing you already." Jill spoke. I was frozen. _Am I busted? How did she know?! Why isn't she-_Jill walked to her bathroom, and I took the moment to shoot my hand out and grab my backpack, pulling it under the bed with little effort and noise right before Jill stepped out and laid a towel on the floor, mopping up the water with her foot, then bending down to pick it back up and leave. I released the breath I'd been holding, and sucked in another, debating on what my next move would be.

**Valentine's house, that night: Jill**

Forest was chasing Joseph around the kitchen table, holding a tube of lipstick in his hand. Rebecca was videotaping it and Claire was trying hard to cover her nose from the milk dripping out of it.

"C'mon man! That's not cool!" Joseph called out, tripping on a chair just as Forest pinned him and handed me the lipstick. I grinned and went to apply it, when someone grabbed me from behind. I was lifted up and the tube of lipstick fell to the floor.

"Play nice." Chris whispered into my ear, his warm breath tickling my neck. He turned me towards him, cradled up in his arms.

"Chris!" I called out, and hugged him.

"Sorry to make you worry Jill. It'll be worth it." He whispered in my ear. _So he does have a surprise...but where has he been?_

"Hey, about time you showed up man, I was about to get-"Joseph said, but Forest didn't let him up and Chris put me down. Chris bent down and picked up the tube of lipstick.

"It's only humiliating if you let the girls do it to you." Chris said, smirking widely. I looked back at Rebecca and Claire who were laughing, Claire still losing her battle with the milk shot from her nose. Joseph squirmed and yelled, but the rest of us just couldn't help but stand back and laugh. Leon eventually popped in and threw Joseph a towel, then left with Claire. The rest of us gathered in my living room.

"So...Prom..." Forest spoke first, and uneasy silence having enshrouded the place.

"Yep." Joseph said.

"Guys...this is it..." Rebecca said. I leaned back into Chris's lap further, looking up at my ceiling.

"Seems like yesterday we were playing dodge ball in Arklay Elementary." Joseph said.

"Do we even need to go to Prom?" I asked, to myself more than the others.

"What do you mean? It's suppose to be the biggest night of our lives." Joseph quipped, standing up and posing. I rolled my eyes.

"I refuse to accept that." I said.

"That's because tonight's gonna be the biggest night of-" Chris started and I glared back at him.

"Just where were you going with that sentence?" I question and the other's laughed.

"I think we should go." Rebecca said. She was biting her lip when I looked over at her._Richard._

"As a group?" Forest asked, trying to avoid the subject of dates.

"Well...um..." Rebecca tried._It wouldn't be a true group since me and Chris would be...huh...we would be going to a dance together...a real date...as a couple. _I huffed out air.

"It's Seniors and Juniors." Joseph said.

"Claire and Leon are going together." Chris said.

"Wesker's taking Ada." Rebecca said.

"Alexia's free...they're not letting sophomores or freshman do it since last year's Prom was ruined by the freshman." Forest spoke.

"Poor Carlos." Chris said.

"I kind of don't want to go." I said after a while.

"Why not?" Rebecca asked.

"Well...It's just...I don't want to see this year end...and Prom's one of the biggest signs that it's coming to an end." I spoke. Chris hugged me.

"I asked Lisa." Forest admitted. Everyone looked at him.

"And?" I asked.

"Well, we're going." Forest answered. I sunk my head a bit. Joseph started tapping his feet.

"Who'd you ask Joseph?" Rebecca asked.

"Elza." He admitted. All eyes fell on Rebecca.

"I-" She faltered. I grabbed my cellphone from my pocket and flipped it open, scrolling down to the C's.

"Becca..." Chris started.

"I didn't think it would be fair to him." Rebecca admitted.

"Just as friends." I suggested, holding the phone in view, with my finger over the send button.

"I...what...Richard..." Rebecca started, tears coming to her eyes.

"Rebecca...I'm not saying it's fair or not too soon, but...how do you feel?" I asked.

"I...I don't know...I want to go...I want to be with your guys...but...I'd be alone without a date and...I'd be-I mean..." She started, pausing and jerking her sentence around. Joseph pulled Rebecca into a hug.

"It's not fair, it's too soon...but come with us. You know He'd say yes...and you know he'd talk to you and keep you smiling. He'll understand, and above all else, you've got your big brothers to knock some sense into him if he starts anything you don't want." Joseph spoke, In a rare showing of sincerity. I clicked the send button, and put the phone on speaker.

"Hello?" Billy's voice came over.

"We have a question to ask." I started.

"We?" Billy asked.

"Hello Billy." Rebecca said shyly.

"Hello Rebecca...so, what's this question...and who's we?" Billy asked.

"Jill and the others." Rebecca answered.

"Prom's coming up next month Billy." I said.

"Oh. Uh...I'm guessing you'll need a date?" Billy asked.

"As friends, if that's not a problem." Rebecca answered.

"Sure, I'll take you to the Prom, as friends Rebecca." Billy said.

"Thanks Billy." I said.

"No problem, and Happy Birthday Jill. Call me later Rebecca to set up the time and other stuff...I'm guessing we're meeting at Cafe Mirage?" Billy asked.

"Well...we haven't thought about that yet, but sounds good." Chris answered.

"Alright, talk to you all later." Billy bid, and hung up. Rebecca smiled a bit.

"You guys aren't mad?" She asked. Joseph gave her a noogie.

"We set you up with it, so of course not." Forest explained over Rebecca's giggles. I smiled tenderly at her, as she looked at me and gave a small smile. _I can't believe it's going to be the end of all of this soon...everyone will go their own ways..._

"Alright, well, Happy Birthday Jill, I'm going to head on home and get my report for Marcus done." Forest said, Joseph and Rebecca standing up to leave. Chris stood up too, heading for the bathroom. I started getting nervous. _Is he...are we going to...tonight? _Rebecca pulled me into a hug.

"If you aren't ready Jill, then don't. Chris already talked to me a bit, he feels ready, but he's not going to push you into it." She whispered, then all three of them bid me goodbye. I stood still, watching Forest's cavalier pull out and drive off. _Am I ready? I mean...I...I want Chris to be the one...but am I ready to do it now?_

J.L.: A cliffhanger. Warning: It will take me a week before I update. Next Friday. I promise I'll update. Why the wait? This is the Last time this story will be rated T, and therefore, will no longer be viewable by default, people will actually have to look for this story and I want to ensure that fans are made before the switch. Thank you for your patronage.


	25. Rule Three

Disclaimer: Ioomoc

J.L.: I actually fretted for a while on this. It was an issue of a treat to the fans, or sticking to my principal beliefs when it comes to fanfiction. I hate the very thought that a lemon would be the only reason someone would read a fanfic. Then, there's the whole issue of the rating going up. I'm not sure if most of you adjust the rating when you look for fanfics, but you'd miss out on some really good ones if you just stuck with K-T. After much deliberation, talking with my Fiance (Who took to teasing me by saying "If you need any help on researching or re-enacting...") I decided to go ahead and try my hand at it. **Death in the family, on hiatus.**

**Valentine House: Jill**

Sucking in a breath, I walked upstairs to my bedroom, placing my hand on my door, which was shut for some reason. _Weighing my options now...if we have sex, we cross that line...we'll never be able to go back to being friends...if we don't have sex, we've lost nothing but an experience that may be the most defining moment of our relationship...not to mention if something should happen while he's gone...like he dies..._I released the breath, curling my fingers on the door, finding myself unable to open it. _I could just tell him goodnight._ I heard him walking up the stairs and looked over. _Or...I could act on the feelings he's been stirring within me for quite some time now._ Chris stopped just feet from me, a worried look on his face.

"I-...I'm sorry about not seeing you since Thursday...but I wanted this to be a surprise...I didn't think you'd find out so quickly though.." Chris started. Confusion hit me. _Find out about what?_

"What do you mean?" I asked, my hand falling down from my door as I turned to face him completely. He took a daring step forward, examining my expression.

"Earlier when you came into your room?" He asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"When you found out about the surprise? 'I'm missing you already'?" He continued. I stood there. _I remember saying that but how would Chris have...unless..._

"You were hiding in my room?" I asked. Chris's mouth fell open slightly.

"You didn't know I was under your bed?!" He asked. I shook my head. _He was in my room while Claire and I were in there?_

"Nnnoo." I answered, turning towards the door, curious now. _So what was he doing in my room then? What this surprise?_ Chris sighed and hugged me from behind.

"Go on, see what I did then." He spoke, and I opened the door. My room, having previously been a slight mess of water and various articles of clothing strewn about was now clean, with rose petals scattered about. There was a little black box sitting on my bed. I bit back my curiosity and excitement, allowing Chris to hold me.

"This is for me?" I asked calmly.

"Yes. Jill, you're my best friend, my girlfriend, and I am now asking you to be my lover." He asked. I blushed slightly, wondering which exact definition of lover he was implying.

"As in?" I asked, breaking free of his grasp and making my way for the little black box. I picked it up and held it, eying Chris for permission to open it. _Is he proposing, is he asking to sleep together, is he-_

"As in a promise." He said. I cocked my eyebrow a bit as he strode over, grabbing my hands. I looked into his eyes, searching for the answer.

"Chris..." I started, but he motioned for me to open the box. I did so, discovering a silver band on a chain to be the box's contents. I looked back up at him.

"We promise each other here and now that when I get back, I'll ask you to marry me and you'll answer." Chris said. I smirked.

"I'll answer with what?" I teased.

"Whatever answer you want. This is my promise ring to you." He answered. He picked up the chain, unclasped it and held it.

"You're promising to ask me to marry you one day, right?" I asked. He nodded, placing the chain delicately around my throat and clasping it.

"Yes." He spoke, stepping back as I admired the small silver band and chain. _We're only eighteen...but this isn't engagement, this is a promise. Isn't an engagement a promise though? Never mind that Jilly. He's thinking about life with you...and hasn't that little fantasy been something you thought would happen anyways? That you two would naturally always be there for each other? True, when you were kids, it was all about always having someone to help build sand castles or play football with, but even as you got older, it was because you needed a friend like him, someone to lean your head on his shoulder when something bad happened..._I smiled brightly at him, and grabbed his collar, pulling him close to my face.

"Alright then. I'm holding you to your promise." I said, kissing him lightly on the lips. He pulled back and smiled.

"Feisty, just the way I like you." He spoke, his arms encircling my waist. I still had the box in my hand, debating on what to do next. _Casually place the box down, bid him goodnight and hit the sack or...toss the box aside, pull him down on my bed and decided from there? _He kept his eyes on mine, as if locked in his own thoughts about the situation. _Who makes the first move? _My heart started skipping beats, and my breathing picked up a bit. _What would it be like, to-_My phone started ringing. I breathed out and turned around to grab it, but my hand was caught.

"Uh...I'll just answer that...heh." I spoke, reaching for the phone. Chris pulled me in close to him. _Who would be calling at a time like this anyways? Dad never calls while he's working and certainly not on this line._ He started planting light kisses along my neck and my pulse picked up. The phone rang again. _Not that it matters...I've still got a decision to make here..._

"Leave it." Chris said, and I lost any resolve. I turned around and locked lips quickly with Chris, dropping the black box somewhere and shoving my hands underneath his shirt, inching them up along his chest until he backed off from the kiss to allow me to remove his shirt. Unceremoniously tossing it aside, I sat down on my bed and removed my own shirt, throwing it aside as well. Chris stood there in front of me, smiling and blushing, taking in the sight of me in my bra and jeans. I bit my lip as he leaned closer to me, his jeans starting to show a tell tale bulge.

"So...really want to cross this line?" I asked. His eyebrows perked and I felt a whole new side of things welling up within me, enjoying the effects I had on him. He planted a quick kiss on me.

"Only if you want to." He answered, and I pulled him down on my bed. I barely had a chance to realize that the phone had stopped ringing.

"Hi, This is Jill's number. I'm not able to answer your call right now, leave your name and number!" My answering machine started, just as my bra hit it.

**Meanwhile, in Chamber's driveway: Rebecca**

"-Leave your name and number!" Jill's answering machine kicked in and I bit the bottom of my lip in excitement. Joseph and Forest both grinned.

"Oh my god, they are so doing it!" I spoke out loud.

"Maybe Jill's in the shower?" Forest asked, not quite wanting to assume things.

"No way man! Chris is totally hitting that." Joseph called, and waved us goodbye, walking down the street to his house. Forest ran a hand through his hair.

"You alright?" He asked. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Yeah...goodnight Forest." I bid, and he gave me a quick hug, ruffling my hair up then headed for his house, right next to mine.

**Valentine's house, minutes later: Chris**

"Ah-ahhhh...ow..." Jill breathed out as I pressed inside her slowly.

"Sorry." I apologized for the pain again.

"Shut up-mmph, keep going." She hissed out, her hands gripping me closer. I slowly pulled out a bit, then pressed in again. She kept her eyes locked on to mine, biting her lip to help suppress the pain.

"Sorry." I spoke again, shutting my eyes and kissing her gently.

"Chris...say that one more -ow-time...and I-ahh-ahhooooo..." Jill tried, but she closed her eyes and her breathing quickened. I felt her muscles tighten around me more than what they were and just about lost control.

"Ooo-uhhh" I groaned, thrusting a little bit faster inside her. _I'm going to...no...not yet...can't._ Jill opened her eyes and kissed my neck, her breath warm on my neck, and I thrusted more for it.

"Oh...oh god...I'm...I-oh god!" Jill moaned, and I felt her release, nearly causing me to do the same. I pulled out quickly and allowed myself to, Jill's heavy breathing driving me over the edge. Tying the condom up like the box had shown me, I tossed it into her garbage can set near her desk, then laid back on her bed, breathing hard.

"Jill..." I managed to say. She looked over at me, still under her bed cover, her hair tousled slightly with stray locks sticking to the perspiration on her face.

"That...was good. I mean...it hurt, but I knew it was suppose to." She breathed out and I slipped myself under her bed cover, pulling her close to me, but no where near my left over erection which was taking it's sweet time in going down. _I'm not taking a chance in knocking her up. _She slipped her arms around me too, unsure of what to say, what to do._It's not awkward...just...I mean...I just...I just had sex._

"Thank you." I muttered into her ears, rubbing my fingertips on her to show that I had no intention of walking off.

"Thank you too...but seriously...no more apologizing." She whispered to me, nuzzling her head into my chest. I kissed the top of her head, but felt the need to use the bathroom urge. _Oh no...that figures._

"Okay...Jill...I kinda gotta go." I said, she backed from me a bit, looking hurt.

"It's fine..." She muttered in defeat.

"No! I mean, to the bathroom!" I hurried and she blushed. I slipped from her and walked into the bathroom.

"Nice ass by the way." I heard her call out just as I shut the door.

**Valentine house, meanwhile: Jill**

As soon as Chris went into my bathroom, I laid back, running my hand through my hair. _That wasn't as painful as I thought...it felt really good towards the end too..._I looked over at the bathroom door, tears kinda threatening to pop up as I heard Chris washing his hands. _I shouldn't have...he'll be leaving...I-_I sat up, and heard the chain of my necklace jingle a bit. Looking down, I saw the promise ring Chris had given me. I smiled as I slipped my finger tip into it, holding it up, tears spilling.

"Hey whoa! What'cha crying for Jilly?" Chris asked, having freshly stepped out of the bathroom and still quite nude. I looked over and hugged him as he knelled beside my bed.

"I don't want you to leave." I sobbed, owing myself an ass-kicking for admitting it.

"I know...but, you wait for me and I'll make it up to you." He spoke. After a few minutes of sitting there, I realized I was kind of cold and uncomfortable. I pulled back and smiled awkwardly.

"Um...Could you change the sheets while I...clean up?" I asked.

"Sure...on one condition." Chris said.

"Yeah?" I asked, eager to know what he would want.

"I get to spend the night here with you." He opted and I nodded my head smiling.

"I love you." I said, pulling him into a hug again.

"I love you too...now go get that shower...I...I'll join you in a bit, okay?" He asked, pulling back from the hug and smirking. I rolled my eyes and stood up, heading for the shower.

"You've got a better looking ass, by the way." Chris remarked as I stepped inside.

J.L.: There you have it. I didn't get any reviews (At this point) telling me that lemons were a bad idea. Ultimately, i was just going to cut off the lemon with the change in PoV, then show the after effects, but..."As for lemon: would be appreciated but not needed but cmon... Chris needs a bite of that sandwich!" -ChRiS-ReDfIeLd-FaN after receiving that review, I cracked up laughing and hereby dedicate this chapter to him for Best use of the Jill Sandwich line. That was a huge reason why I put my first lemon in this chapter. It didn't go into deep detail or get too steamy because well, let's face it, two virgins on the first time doesn't equal best lemon scene ever. Wanted to make it a little awkward and realistic instead of the usual "OMG! U sew Big! Owie! Oh yeah harder!" that you sometimes find on here. Would you leave me a review?


	26. Trouble Makers

Disclaimer: Ioomoc

J.L.: Well, with the speedy updates that I had coming out once a day, I kind of drained my inspiration and motivation, but never fear. I'm focused solely on this story (Although, I've got another Chris/Jill coming after this if I still cannot find the ability to complete Southern Sun.) but have come across a little issue. See, the school year is almost up, and although I agree to continue on into the college years, I have to decide whether to add the college years to this and therefore boosting the chapters (There might be another two or three chapters to go after this) up to the forties (estimating) or sever it and make the college years into their own fanfic? Help me out readers?

**Valentine house, the next morning: Jill**

I awoke in someones arms, smiling at the the knowledge of just who that someone was. _I still can't believe we had sex...I had sex with Chris..._My heart began racing, as I rolled over and faced Chris. He was still sleeping, his face calm with his hair all ruffled up from being wet when we finally fell asleep. _Not just once...but twice...I prefer the bed though, the shower was just a bit small...that and I was a bit sore..._I grinned and kissed his chin.

"Ugh...bad breath." Chris muttered and I gasped.

"Excuse me mister, but your breath isn't exactly minty fresh." I commented back. Chris opened his eyes, and smiled widely with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"So...the question is...if I had a bit of morning wood...would you be willing for round three?" He asked. I giggled and bit my lip. _I feel really sore...but who knows when my next chance to do this is?_

"Well...maybe...I'm kinda sore from...well...you know?" I answered.

"I won't bite too hard." He said honestly. I perked my eyebrow up and Chris lifted his hand up and moved the collar of my tee shirt down a bit from my left side of my neck. I didn't even dare look, I just squinted my eyes at him.

"Christopher Redfield...if you're telling me I have a hickey on my neck, I'm going to strangle the life out of you." I warned.

"Well...start strangling Jillian Valentine, 'cause it's a big one." He taunted and jumped out of my bed for me to chase him around my house.

**Two weeks later, Gym Class: Rebecca**

"I'm not a little horn dog Becca." Jill protested as I helped her with her crunchers. I grinned at her as she sat up.

"Bullshit. I saw that love bite you had two weeks ago...and the one you have now. Come on Jilly, spill the beans...you love it." I teased. She blushed and pushed me a bit.

"It's...well...Becca! Come on now, I don't dig into your sex life." She retorted. A small pang of sadness hit me but I smiled. _I haven't had sex since Richard died, but everyday it gets a little easier to smile with my friends helping me._

"Well you picked the best times to call me. Not my fault if you want to hear me moaning on the phone." I jested and Jill laughed.

"Uh-huh. Lezbo." She responded as I prepared to do my crunchers while she held down my feet.

"Yep, speaking in which, I always thought you'd want to be on top, what with you being the butchy one." I joked and her face cringed then smiled.

"You're just too use to being on your back." She said. I laughed in the middle of a cruncher and my abs spiked in pain shortly until I laid back down and took a deep breath.

"So...is there gonna be a little Chris?" I teased and fear hit her face for a split second.

"I'm too young!" Jill protested.

"Not really. Annette's pregnant." I said as I did another cruncher.

"Seriously? That sucks." Jill said.

"Yeah, but William's parents are rich, so you know that kid's going to be a royal prick just like him." I said.

"Huh. Anyways, no, I'm not getting knocked up. We've only done it four times...and we're using protection." Jill said as I finished and sat up.

"Birth control and...?" I asked.

"Condoms. I'm looking into more forms too...Not that it'll matter in a month..." Jill muttered._She's not ready for him to leave yet._

"Do you regret it?" I asked. She looked at me meaningfully.

"No. I just wish things were different. What about you? You doing better?" She asked.

"Yeah, Takes a little bit of motivation to get out of bed in the mornings, but not as much as it use to." I said, smiling proudly. Jill smiled back at me and stood up, holding out her hand to me.

"Come on, Burton wants laps, let's give him laps." Jill said as I took her hand and was helped up to my feet.

"Why Jill, I didn't know you were into giving teachers lap dances." I remarked casually.

"Rebecca!" Jill protested loudly as I took off running, laughing.

**Lunchtime: Claire**

Leon wolfed down his pork sandwich, then started stealing my fries. I picked up my spork and held it up to him menacingly.

"Get your own fries, fat ass." I warned. Leon smirked and grabbed another handful of my fries, devouring them. Jill and Rebecca plopped down at the table, Chris scooting close to Jill. I stuck my tongue out at them then refocused my attention to the fact all my fries were gone.

"I wouldn't call him a fat ass Claire, you've got a big butt yourself." Joseph said as he sat down. Forest wasn't far behind him. Then Ada walked up, with a serious look on her face. I glared at Joseph, but still smiled.

"Time's up Leon. Red's back." She said. I froze in my happiness and glanced at Leon, who had the look of fear hit him slightly. _Red!? Steve!? _Chris's jaw locked, and Jill kept her hand on him, but I was far too interested as to where Steve was.

"Where?" I asked. Leon looked at me, almost scared. I smiled at him. Ada walked away.

"Come on Leon, I wouldn't drop you. You just stole my fries, you owe me." I said, and he smiled.

"Yeah yeah, want them back, I can get them back to you by...oh...tonight, after a quick restroom break?" Leon asked, smirking.

"Ew! Hell no, that's gross!" I spat and the group cracked up laughing.

"Well that's the only way Leon'll give you fries." Chris said. Leon smiled evilly. I put my hand over his mouth before the words 'Oh, I've got a fry she can have' could escape his lips. Jill was looking over her should at Wesker's table.

"What's up?" Rebecca asked, noticing just as I had.

"I didn't know Steve knew Wesker." Jill said and I leaned over to see Steve. He was sitting at Wesker's side, his arm wrapped around Alexia's waist.

"What the fuc-" I started to say.

"Young Lady, my office, now." Principal Irons demanded from behind me. I rolled my eyes and waved at the group as I stood up to leave. _What the hell is Steve doing with Alexia...why is he back? Didn't it seem like Ada and Leon knew something about it? Something's been going on...and I'm going to figure everything out._

"This wouldn't happen to be about the whole spray painting 'Irons sucks brass balls' on the Prom banner is it?" I asked.

"Yes. I want names Redfield, who helped you?" Irons demanded and I smirked.

"Oh...the entire Senior and Junior class...half the staff...most of the community...the president..." I went on, smirking as iron's face shot red in anger. _And nothing he can do about it._

J.L.: Sorry this chapter is short (In my standards) but I just have way too much to work on and feel slightly guilty about the lack of a chapter for a while. Anyways, My grandmother passed on last weekend after a two year bout with cancer and I ended up getting into a friendship ending fight with a friend I've had for years. I really couldn't motivate myself to come up with anything. However, I'm alright now, and eager to get this story finished/worked on (Depending on split). Anyways, everything will be connected together, I promise. Leave a review please, I rather enjoy reading them. **Side note, the spell check on here was screwy, I had to delete a bit of !surprise! alternative words for Wesker, so if this seems to missing something or have Weskie, Whiskey, Whisker, let me know.**


	27. Topping Off the Cliche List

Disclaimer: Ioomoc

J.L.: Sorry for the wait but I have been buying with purchasing a new car and reading other writer's fanfics. Next chapter's the last so enjoy.

**The next week, (three days before Prom) Redfield house: Chris**

Claire stabbed at her sausages on her plate, obviously annoyed by something. I wasn't sure whether to ask or assume, but she dropped her fork on her plate and looked at me.

"Chris, do you think Leon and Ada knew Steve was coming back?" She asked me. I set my fork down and swallowed my food.

"Maybe. What does it matter?" I asked, hoping she'd forget.

"I...I don't know...it just seems that whenever something happens, Leon's smiling about it and Ada is never around." Cliare reasoned. I sat back and breathed out.

"So say they did know, big deal Claire. What does it matter?" I asked. Claire grunted and stood up.

"I don't know about you, but I couldn't stand to be deceived. If they knew...then maybe I wouldn't have dated Leon. Maybe I would have Steve back." She spoke. _She's overreacting..._

"Well, stop thinking about the what ifs and start thinking about the here and now Claire. You're dating Leon, something you have wanted and Steve's with Alexia. If it's meant to be, it'll happen." I tried.

"I guess." She said, picking her plate up and placed in the sink, walking off to her bedroom. I finished my plate and cleaned up. After the dishes were in the dishwasher, I set off for my bedroom. Upon opening the door, I saw that Jill was reading a book on my bed, wearing little more than my bed covers.

"J-?!" I started but clamped my hand over my mouth, fearing that Claire would come running and would see Jill in this state. Jill set the book down and looked over to me, smiling. I quickly shut my door and locked it, then walked over to her, sitting on my bed.

"Before you even ask, my clothes are in your bathroom." She whispered, leaning over to me. Already my blood was flowing downward but I couldn't just ravish her here and now.

"Why?" I asked and Jill smiled planting a kiss on my cheek.

"Because I want to. I always get what I want." She answered. I stood up and walked to the bathroom, grabbing her clothes. Turning around I walked out and handed them to her.

"Make me wait for it Jill. Also, Claire's in a bad mood, so you know it won't take much for her to come to my room with an apology." I spoke. Jill looked slightly hurt, but stood up and started putting her clothes on. When she finished, she headed for the window, trying to leave without saying a word. Just as she opened the window, I closed it.

"Let's not make this anymore humiliating." She whispered. I grabbed her and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"I'm not your sex toy Jill, I am your lover. I'll admit, I like the effort, but this isn't what this is all about." I spoke and Jill leaned her head into my chest.

"Just wanted to enjoy my last few days with you..." She spoke. _She's worried about me leaving again..._

"How about this, a picnic tomorrow? Just you and me. I don't need to have sex with you in order to enjoy my time with you. I'm not saying I don't like the sex...it's great! But...we're lovers...we make love and then we enjoy it together." I said. She looked up at me.

"Fe-fi-fo-fum, what poetry book did you get that from?" She giggled. I caressed her face.

"So...how about we wait until Prom night to have sex again?" I asked. Jill rolled her eyes.

"That's completely cliche Chris." She reasoned. I shrugged.

"I figured you might have like the whole fairytale romance thing?" I suggested. Jill crossed her arms.

"I'll pass. Realistically, a fairytale romance is only suppose to be such, otherwise it'd be too predictable and frankly, I just don't see having some guy rescuing me from whatever danger I get into." She protested.

"Yeah well..." I tried, then stopped myself, scratching the back of my head. Jill smiled and hugged me.

"How about this? We have sex when we're in the mood?" She suggested.

"Works for me." I said as she pulled away and opened the window to leave. She slipped out but turned back towards me.

"Let's have that picnic the day before you leave for boot-camp?" She asked.

"Anything for you Jill." I said and kissed her. She turned back and left, and I closed the window, happy.

**Prom Night: Rebecca**

The recreation hall was pack with Seniors and Juniors, most already out on the dance floor. I sat at the table with Billy, tapping my hand to the beat as we waited for Jill and Chris to show up. Claire and Leon were out on the dance floor near Forest and Lisa, competing with Alexia and Steve. Joseph and Elza were at the buffet, while Wesker and Ada were getting their pictures taken.

"Not usual for them to be late is it?" Billy asked over the loud club music. I leaned over to him.

"Nope, I have a feeling they took a wrong turn." I told him.

"Probably...who's the worse driver out of them?" He asked.

"According to Claire, Jill is. Jill's known for her lead foot, but you know Chris sucks at giving directions." I said.

"Wanna get something to eat?" Billy asked, smiling. He looked so nice with his hair slicked back and I couldn't resist.

**Elsewhere: Jill**

I laid back down on the backseat of my car and laughed. I loved how I was feeling and what Chris was doing to me.

"Having fun?" Chris asked as he continued to press deeper into me. I smirked.

"I think we should just ditch the prom complete-oh! There! That's it-oooooo..." I moaned out.

**Prom: Claire**

I kept glaring at Steve while he was grinding Alexia. Leon kissed my cheek.

"Calm down, you look like you're ready to kill her." He whispered. I looked at him and frowned.

"I'm sorry Leon...I just...tell me the truth...did you know he was coming back?" I asked. He nodded.

"Still have feelings for him don't you?" Leon asked. I bit my lip.

"Yeah...I'm sorry...I really love being with you...I'm only sixteen...I don't know what I really want." I said. Leon smiled at me.

"You saying you want to give up your exclusive rights to me?" He asked. I laughed at him.

"Hell no. I didn't say not knowing was confusing me. I would have ditched you by now if that were the case. Now come on, we've got people to piss off." I said and pulled him closer to me while flipping my hair and smiling brightly in Steve's direction.

**Elsewhere: Chris**

I groaned as Jill rode atop me, I could tell she was close again. _This woman will be the end of me._ She orgasmed and sent me over the edge, then laid down on me, panting.

"I love you..." She whispered, her hair and face drenched in sweat. I cupped her butt and pulled myself out of her, then moved my arms up and around her.

"I love you too...So...we gonna head back home or to the Prom?" I asked.

"I need a shower...let's head over to the school..." She answered.

"Why? It's locked." I reasoned. Jill smiled wickedly.

"Perfect. They've got showers in there and there will be no one around." She said, sitting up and grabbing her bra.

"Um...it's locked." I said. Jill leaned to her glove compartment and opened it.

"I know how to fix that." She said and pulled out a leather pouch. I smiled widely, amazed by this woman.

**Prom: Joseph**

Everyone in our group was at the table with food, except the two missing people. Everyone was enjoying their food, and even Elza was having fun and laughing at my jokes.

"So then...get this...After Claire showed us 'Christina's' picture, we made up a myspace profile and a bunch of guys start asking for to be added to friends. You should have seen how pissed they were when we posted Chris's old football picture on the profile!" I recalled and earned laughter all around.

"Remember when all you guys went through that mohawk phase?" Rebecca brought up.

"Oh yeah...right before Forest grew it all out and hacked it into a mullet?" I responded.

"At least I didn't have a rat tail with mine." Forest sported.

"Yeah well, I think the worst one was when Claire cut her hair butch." I said. Claire glared at me, then smiled. She grabbed my shades from off my head and put them on her face, brushing her still short hair back.

"So worth it." She imitate in a perfect Wesker voice.

"Hey babe! Long time no see!" Jill called out as she walked up to the table and hugged Claire from behind.

"Ugh! Get off me you lezbo!" Claire joked. Chris grabbed Jill from behind and spun her around.

"You should have told me you were screwing my sister! Now I'm going to have to punish you for corrupting her!" Chris called out and kissed Jill deeply.

"Where have you two been and why is your hair wet Jill?" Rebecca asked, smirking. Jill pulled back from her kiss and blushed.

"Well, you see...we got lost. You know how Chris is with giving directions." She responded, laughing.

"Yeah right, don't think we can't see that hickey on his neck." Claire said as Jill and Chris took their seats next to her. Chris took my shades from Claire.

"You should see where hers are." Chris mused and everyone busted out laughing as soon as Jill smacked Chris. He put my shades on his face and smiled.

"We're never going to live this down, you know that right?" Jill asked Chris. He kissed her and smiled.

"So worth it." He said in a horrible Wesker imitation.

J.L.: Alright, so upon consideration, I'll continue on into the college years with this story, more convient on you all. May seem a little bit overwhelming on new readers, but then again, maybe you all like more chapters. I will however do a transition period chapter between the times (With general thanks to the reviews at the end and answers to any and all questions, promised.).


	28. Final Exam

Disclaimer: Ioomoc

J.L.: Last chapter.

**Gradutation: Jill**

This was it. This was the end. I held my diploma tightly and hugged each and everyone of my friends except Joseph and Forest, who other than shoes and tighty whiteys, wore nothing else under their gowns. They had attempted to streak until Principal Brian Irons informed the class ahead of time that any behavior not acceptable would resolve in the revocation of our diplomas and not being allowed to walk. I found Rebecca and we both cried as we hugged each other.

"I'm gonna miss you Jilly!" She cried into my shoulder.

"I'm gonna miss you too Becca! Stay in touch, you have to!" I cried. It was probably a bit over dramatic but I was a bit emotional.

"I'm gonna miss you two!" Joseph cried and hugged us, his hands going straight for our butts. Rebecca and I pulled back and slapped him.

"So...when's the next time we'll all be together like this?" Forest asked as he walked up. I wiped my tears back and shrugged.

"I think we should definitely get together and visit Richard's grave every year." Rebecca spoke and we agreed. My father, Claire and Chris walked up.

"So, party at Jill's?" Chris asked.

"Party at Jill's everyone!" Joseph yelled out. Dick laughed out.

"I'll get on the road now then. I'm betting on about two hundred dollars worth of food?" My dad asked.

"Yeah, two hundred. You know how jockstrap here eats." I said. Dick nodded and walked off.

"Whatever you say miss taco two bites." Chris teased. I smiled at him, and felt like crying suddenly. _It's almost time to say goodbye to him._

"Alright, so who's driving?" Forest asked.

"Oh no, not Jill. Last time, I almost threw up in her car." Claire pleaded.

"Too late!' I called back just as I took off running for my car.

**Valentine House hours later: Claire**

The party was cranked up fully. Jill and Chris were dancing to some techno remix of 'Waiting for Tonight'. Forest and jseph were shooting the crap out of each other on some army game. Rebecca Billy and Leon were on the couch talking, while several kids from the school and practically the entire senior class were busy dancing, eating and chatting. I sat down next to Leon and watched Jill and Chris. She was holding on to him closely, laughing and generally having a great time.

"So, how are you and Billy going to keep up the relationship if he's in the marines and you're going to a college halfway across the nation?" I heard Leon ask. _Chris will be leaving soon. Jill will leave the end of summer. Rebecca's gone mid summer, Forest and Joseph will be busy with jobs...the group's splitting apart. _

"Actually, we're gonna stay in contact through email, but other than that...We've agreed to see other people." Rebecca responded. Luis and Mikhail were having a contest to chow down the most hot dogs. Dick was in the backyard cooking as fast as he could with help from Mr. Burton. The music cross-faded to something DJ Tiesto, and I saw Carlos held Jill's mp3 player. The music was loud, the place was moving, and I smiled, grabbing Leon's arm.

"Come on, let's dance too!" I suggested. He smiled his mischievous smile. I looked around and spotted several other kids we'd gotten to know over the years, Elza and Fongling being the likely candidates to take Jill and Rebecca's place. Luis and Mikhail would take Forest and Joseph's place easily. I began laughing, my mind eased up on the upcoming year and the prospects of a great time. Elza waved at me from over by stereo, taking a break from talking to Carlos. I waved back.

"You look happy." Leon whispered into my ear.

"Next year is going to be so awesome Leon." I admitted.

**William H. C. Lake Mid June: Chris**

Jill finished her sandwich and coke, then tackle me to the blanket.

"You'd better come back to me Christopher." She teased, pinning me. I stuck out my tongue.

"I will. Wouldn't want to leave my best friend all alone for the rest of her life now would I?" I played back. She laughed and kissed me.

"Better not or I'll kick your ass." She laughed out.

"Okay Jillian, amazon wonder." I retort, bucking her up and catching her into a hug. She breathed out, and smiled widely. Her necklace had slipped out of her shirt and rested on her chest, moving slightly as she breathed. a lone ring slid along the chain slightly with each breath, a reminder of a promise that I had made to her and intended to keep.

**The next week: Jill**

We were quiet the entire drive to the Air force recruiter's office. I pulled into a parking space and sat, shutting off the engine. The bus meant for Chris and the others that were leaving today sat ominously on the other side of the parking lot. I had offered to take Claire with us, but she refused to come out of her bedroom, moody and depressed. _I would be too If I were her...her brother's leaving for the next four years or so, after having spent her entire life living with him._

"So." Chris started. I kept my eyes ahead, not daring to look at him, not daring to let him see me cry.

"So." I responded. He sighed, and out of the corner of my eye I saw him run his hand through his hair. He grabbed me and pulled me into a hug, to which I cried, and hard.

"It'll be okay." He tried.

"Why Chris, why? Why can't you just come to college with me, get an education and get a good job?!" I sobbed.

"This is what I've always wanted to do Jill..." He whispered, kissing my head and not letting go of me.

"Please...just please come back to me. I need you. You're my best friend, my boyfriend..." I cried, softly.

"I will. I need you too, and I need you to be strong for me. It won't be a long wait...I'll be back for Christmas." He cooed. I nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck, catching his scent and forcing myself to remember it. After a while Chris's hands loosened. It was time for him to go. I pulled away and wiped the tears away. I noticed his eyes were watery. I smiled at him and grabbed his hand.

"Come back to me, and I'll answer with a yes." I spoke. His smile came up. We closed in for one last kiss.

"I love you." We both whispered as we parted and he opened the car door. He grabbed his bag, and turned away, walking towards the bus. I placed my hand on the steering wheel, working up the nerve to leave. I bowed my head though. _I can't do this..._I bit my lip and sat back, covering my head with my hands.

**On the Bus: Chris**

I walked down the aisle way, noticing some of the guys talking, a few looking out the windows and one or two on the edge of tears. I smiled though, and found my seat. It was the last empty one. I rested my head back on the seat and sighed. _Here goes nothing...I'm going to be a big air force pilot, and I'm going to realize my dream. _I smiled at the thought and then smiled wider. _She said she'd answer yes! Jill's going to be my wife!_ I smiled wider and breathed out. _Everything's been so great this year._

"Get settled in, the trip will be five hours." The bus driver called back as he started the engine. I closed my eyes and prepared to take a nap, but opened them. _I doubt she's left yet._ I looked outside and saw her leaned up against her car, looking at the bus with utter hatred, but her sight shifted to that of sorrow when saw saw me looking at her. I pressed my hand to the window and blew her a kiss. She smiled, shook her head and lifting her hand to catch the kiss. She then waved at me. I waved back at her, and the bus started pulling away.

"I'll come back." I whispered and after the parking lot was well out of sight I leaned back and closed my eyes, imagining my future with Jill by my side. _Wait for me._

End High School Years.

J.L.: Alright, the transition period will be next chapter, and it will take about a few weeks or so before I'll get the first chapter of the college years up. Go ahead and ask any questions, I'll answer them all. I've had a blast writing this up so far, and its great that this is my most popular story. You guys have been great to me, and I plan on keeping you all happy.

As for the title, let me explain what Re:high:er means. Most would read it as rehire or whatever. Well, breaking it down, Re stands for Regret, High is short for high school and er stands for error.

Regret High School Error.

It doesn't make much sense right now, but with the college years, things won't go as planned. Just like life, things will change.

Anyways, please do keep and eye on this fanfic should you like it, by leaving a review, adding this to your story alert or even favorite this. Like I said, it'll take a few weeks for me to build up the chapters for the college years. Feel free to check out my other stories if you haven't already (Other RE stories that is, I don't particularly recommend my earlier works) to hold you off until then. Again, thank you and I'll be answering your questions next chapter.


	29. Alone and Angry for it

Disclaimer: Ioomoc

J.L.: Transition period time, but it'll be solely in Jill's pov. I want everything else to be a complete surprise and a lot of things will come into play in the college years that didn't in the High school years. At the bottom are my thanks to individual readers and questions answered.

**Two years later at a college party: Jill**

The music was blaring. The cigarette smoke was thick. The booze kept pouring and I wasn't sure if I was just drunk or tipsy. I tried to locate Joseph, who had come here with me when some of my college friends invited me to this party. In my hand was my now-empty glass of mojito and my sight was starting to swirl a bit. The sudden urge to vomit came, and I stumbled outside, emptying my guts. _How much have I drunk?_ A hand started rubbing my back. I looked up and even through my blackening vision, I could make out sunglasses and blond hair.

"Damn it Jill, what the hell are you doing here?" I heard the crisp voice say.

"I was invited." I spoke, but I was pretty sure I was slurring a bit. The person shook his head.

"Come on, let's get you away from this scum. I know you better that this." He said, and lifted me up. I tried to fight, but the alcohol in my system enabled little more than slumping against him.

**Hours later, Valentine House**

I awoke to my phone ringing. I rolled over and grabbed it, my head throbbing in hangover.

"Hello?" I spoke weakly.

"Jill! Oh thank God man. Chris would kill me if-" Joseph voice spoke but I cut him off.

"Chris has nothing to do with this." I curtly spoke. _He has nothing to do with me anymore...no calls, no mail...nothing. Not even when he supposedly came home for Christmas..._

"How in the hell did you get home!?" Joseph asked worried. I rolled onto my back and lifted my hand up to massage my temple.

"I think...Someone took me home. Someone who was wearing shades...who wears sunglasses in the middle of the night?" I spoke, half to myself.

"You didn't...you didn't sleep with him did you?" Joseph asked. I looked around, and saw my clothes still on and not a trace of anyone else having been in my room.

"No. It wouldn't matter anyways Joseph." I spoke with bitterness. My ring on the necklace lay on my computer desk, buried underneath change and paperwork. I hadn't the heart to throw it off into the lake, but I could no longer wear it. I hated the damn thing. _He left me and expected me to wait for him. Expected me to wait a full four years and the past two without word. I bet he's found another girl by now. Found her and doesn't want to face me._

"Jill...are you okay?" Joseph asked. My eyes lay upon the calender with today's date circled. _Dick wants me to work with him tonight._

"I'm fine. I'll call you later Joseph, I've got plans with Dad tonight." I answered and hung up. Walking over to the computer, I noticed a couple of I.M.'s from Rebecca and one from a TVirusMster. Rebecca's ims consisted of a 'hello', 'are you there', and 'have a good night then'. TVirusMster's left a number saying 'Call me when you wake up.'. I stood there, then grabbed my phone and dialed the number. _If he was nice enough to bring me home and not rape me, then I owe it to him._

"Hello Jill." The voice from the past answered. _I knew it._

"Wesker." I bid.

"Have a hangover?" He asked.

"A bit. Thanks for taking me home, but...why were you there?" I asked.

"Ada was there. She called me when she saw you. What were you doing there?" He inquired.

"Honestly...I have no idea. I just..." I fumbled for a reason.

"I'm on my way over there. You of all people shouldn't be around that kind of scum. Starting Tuesday, I want you to stop over by the station after seven p.m. I'm going to put you into the department's cadet program." He spoke.

"What? What in the hell is this? I'm not one of your-" I started to argue.

"Dick Valentine is under scrutiny right now. I know about your little talents in following his footsteps Jillian. Why don't you put those skills towards legitimate uses?" Wesker spoke and I froze. _Dad's being watched?_

"Fine. I'll go along with your little game. You just...keep them off his back Wesker. Please, for me?" I asked.

"I'll see what I can do. No more parties though. I catch wind, you're cut from the program and I'll lose interest in protecting your assets." He spoke.

"Fine. We have a deal." I spoke.

**Months later**

I slipped easily through the laser grid and over to the alarm pad. Looking back, I saw Dick give the signal and I dusted the pad for finger prints and lit it up. _The five, the one, the three and the zero. _I signaled them to dick, who flipped through his PDA and signaled back the possible order. Zero, five, one three. The keypad blinked and the lasers went down.

"Good." My father whispered. "Head back to the vehicle. I'll wrap this up." Dick spoke and I did as he said, slipping out to the black dodge neon srt-4 that was left running without the lights. I sat in the driver's seat and strapped in. As soon as I did, sirens blared.

"Incoming!" I radioed.

"Get the hell out." Dick called back through the radio.

"Come on, vehicle's ready!" I begged back.

"Shit! Radio silence!" Dick called and his radio was flipped off. I did the same and gripped the wheel tightly. _Come on Dad! Get out here! It's not worth it!_ I saw the cop cars scream past me, my heart pounding through my chest. I saw Dick within the distance, and he turned back and ran away from the cop cars._ Dad!_ I revved the engine, and u-turned around down the road from the cops, hoping Dick would cut across the backyard of the mansion and to the next yard connecting to the street I was heading for. Before I could turn onto the road, a cop car pulled out in front of me and I slammed the brakes and swerved to the side to avoid a collision. The car didn't have it's siren on. In fact, the window was rolled down and the face of Albert Wesker piloted the car. I rolled down my window, knowing I'd been busted. I could outrun Wesker easily, but he knew who I was and I'd be arrested the next day.

"Daddy's done. I suggest you disappear before they notice he had an accomplice. I expect you back in class tomorrow evening or I'll submit my report about a Dodge Neon srt-4 taking off shortly after the alarm was triggered." He spoke. I nodded, rolled up my window and gunned it for the warehouse. Ditching the car, I took off running for home.

**Weeks Later**

I stood in court behind the defense, and watched my Father, clothes in an orange jumpsuit, receive his guilty sentence and be hauled off for twenty to life. I stood still. Even as Claire, who had taken time off of college to come to the trial with me, hugged me I stood still. The shock wasn't what I had expected. I had known he had been busted, I had known this day would come but that didn't take away from the shock. I started walking out of the court house where dozen's of reporters swamped me.

"How does it feel to know your Father's the infamous Night Clepto?"

"Did you know about his activities?"

"Did you have any involvement in his activities?"

"I-don't feel so good." I said, and threw up on the nearest reporter. A man waded through the crowd and grabbed me, escorting me to the limo awaiting me. I slipped inside and saw that Wesker had taken me. I looked up at him as he handed me a napkin to wipe my chin with.

"Not your best preformance, but it'll do." He spoke.

"Why?" I asked, wanting to desperately know why he was doing all this and just how far did his involvement go.

"I still give a damn Jill. He might not care, but I do." Wesker said, and it hit hard. I started crying at the realization that the one man I would have counted on to be here for me wasn't.

"Damn it Chris..." I sobbed as I leaned into Wesker's embrace.

**Within Hours**

I was at the lake. The lake where I had crossed the line. The lake where I had confessed to Chris that I wanted more. _All that I got was exactly what I was trying so hard to avoid. _The ring was biting into the flesh of my palm. My grip was tight, not because of hesitation, but of savoring the reminder.

"What the hell did you expect of me? Two years and not a single call, letter or visit. I'm only human. I needed you...I needed someone to help me through my times of trouble and you couldn't be there, you couldn't even send one lousy message. Goodbye Chris." I spoke bitterly, and chucked the ring and the necklace as hard as I could to the lake, turning my back and walking away so I wouldn't even see where it would splash.

--

J.L.: Now, for Reviewer response. First of all, I'd like to thank all my reviewers. The ones mentioned below are either reviewers that have stories I read or just stood out in the crowd. So, here goes.

Wulfgarfang: You were my first loyal reviewer on this story, but you disappeared after chapter 13 I think. I'm hoping it was a break from or something, but in any case, I'd like to read another review from you again. Several of them had me cracking up in laughter.

Hobbit Girl: Another loyal reviewer in the beginning. I've read all your fanfics you have up currently. Your reviews really gave a bit of insight into what people thought and received this fanfic as.

israelbauman: Thank you for your sympathies and I was able to churn out chapter 27 thanks to you.

Hydranix: I never did get around to answering your question, but the mall in chapter 10 (I'm strictly reading the reviews...lol) is based off the local mall here where I live. It's much easier to describe things you have seen. And you're welcome. Made days are the best days.

SAKURA-REVENGE: Yeah, Leon's a man-whore in the beginning. I'm surprised that you enjoyed my story with the C/J pairing being your least favorite, but I'm glad you did. It tells me that I do offer variety.

ChRiS-ReDfIeLd-FaN: A loyal reviewer and fellow C/J fan. Thank you for cheering me on and I'll keep churning out the C/J fanfics for you and other C/J fans. Remember, chapter 25 was dedicated to you.

Solid Snake91: It was your advice that helped me on the lemon. Enabled me to "Get dirty with it" and still keep it in good taste.

xkilikx: Sorry, but I'm already engaged, thanks for the flattery though, lol. I can update more for you though.

DarkHeartless12: You're welcome for all of my stories and I'll go ahead and get the new ones I've put up (He's a lady and It's your fault) going for you.

Dead I Rain: Everyone's grades are as follows: Rebecca 4.0 GPA. Joseph 2.6 GPA. Forest 3.2 GPA. Chris 2.8 GPA. Jill 3.8 GPA. Brad 3.2 GPA. Wesker 4.0 GPA. You're welcome.

Kakashi-Clone: I killed off Richard because he's the only one in the first game (Other than Enrico) who dies in front of you, and if you save him with the serum, he dies for you. That made him the perfect martyr. That and it sort of gave way for the Rebecca/Billy relationship. Don't get me wrong though, he's still an important character in this story, as you'll see in the college years.

madelene black: You were one of the biggest infleunces on the whole Wesker's controlling everyone bit in this fanfic. Thank you.

Scholar JVG: I'd like to really thank you for your support and viewpoint. You're encouraging me to work harder on my writing and build on the quality of it.

And to my favorite loyal yet technically anonymous reviewer domenica, your persistence is charming and entertaining. Thanks.

To my other Anonymous reviewers, particularly "Anonymous", thank you for your reviews and maybe one day I'll catch you with a account to read up on your works. Your suggestions were great and I followed quite a bit of them.

Happy Birthday "noopy". It's in April you told me, so happy Birthday.

To anyone not mentioned above: I apologize, but you know that your reviews kept me going as well, maybe not through out the entire fanfic, but they were like little tips/suggestions and cheers to brighten up my day.

**Chapter 30 to be posted next friday April 11th. This is the start of the college years. See you then.** _It's a date._, Lol.


	30. Break Up and Out

Disclaimer: Ioomoc

J.L.: I know last chapter was harsh towards the C/J. Well, Like I said, things would get bad. So, now a bit of the title's meaning has been revealed. Jill's regretting her relationship with Chris. Let's get on with the college years. Here it is, as promised, a day earlier due to plans for me all weekend.

**Redfield house, October 15 (three years after graduation): Chris**

I stepped off the bus with my bag of fatigues and old clothes strapped to my back. My house stood in the place it was suppose to stand, empty. _As it should be. Claire went to college two years ago. I wonder...Is Jill still in College? I can't wait to see her! _I had missed her badly. It was then I noticed a slight difference to the Valentine house next door. The lawn was slightly unkempt. The paint on the outside of the house was just beginning to peel. _What the hell happened there?_ The bus pulled away just as a sleek black Mitsubishi Lancer pulled up to Jill's house. I looked over, curious as a woman stepped out wearing a black dress that clung to her curves perfectly. I smiled when I saw her, because I knew this woman.

"Thanks for the night. I'll see you tomorrow." I heard Jill croon out to the man in the car, a blond from all that I could see. My heart sank a little. _A friend? A boyfriend?_

"No problem. Goodnight Jill." I heard a hated voice from the past speak. Jill shut the door and waved him goodbye as he drove off. _Wesker._ My fists gripped and anger boiled within me as Jill walked to her house and went inside, without even noticing me as I stood on the sidewalk in front of my house.

**Campus Dorms, minutes later: Claire**

My phone started ringing. I half debated answering it as Leon was sleeping. In fact, I did grab the phone and answer.

"Hello?" I asked, getting out of my bed and walking into my bathroom, pulling a towel around me.

"Claire?" I heard Chris asked and I let out a little squeal of joy.

"What are you doing home!?" I asked excited. I heard him chuckle.

"Long story, but it's for good Claire." He answered. I sat down on the toilet. _It hasn't been four years though..._

"So, I'll be coming home this weekend to see you then?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered. Leon stumbled into the bathroom, his five o'clock shadow and rough hair making him look extremely rugged.

"Who is it?" He asked. I mouthed Chris.

"That's great! I've missed you so much!" I said in a normal voice rather than whisper since Leon was awake. Leon stumbled into the shower and I walked out, shutting the bathroom door.

"Claire...I have to know..." Chris began and I froze. _I'm betting this one is about Jill..._

"She's hit hard times." I spoke, not wanting to completely tell him something that she herself should say.

"Hard enough for Wesker?" He asked, anger gritting it's horrible tone through the phone. I winced a bit. _It's his own damn fault. I was lucky enough to get a phone call every so often but he didn't even give that to her. I'd be pissed at her if it weren't for the fact that I can't blame her._

"You know Dick's in prison right?" I asked.

"What?!" Chris asked, surprised.

"Yeah, you missed a lot. What in the hell were you thinking Chris? You couldn't honestly expect her to sit around and wait for you without hearing anything about you except the occasional 'Hey Jill, Chris said hi on the phone last night' could you?" I asked.

"I was busy." He said.

"Yeah well, you dug yourself a mess Chris. Good luck getting out of it." I spoke.

"Claire, do you thi-" Chris began.

"Oh no. I'm not helping you out of this one. I hate Wesker, but he's been taking good care of Jill. I'm not going to ruin that just because you fucked up. Personally, I'm half convinced this is just part of your rivalry with him. You didn't start making moves on Jill until you found out Wesker dated her." I interrupted.

"Claire!" Chris demanded, his temper building.

"You heard what I said. I'll see you this weekend." I spoke and hung up. I stood there for a bit. _I hope Jill isn't too pissed at him to talk._

"Claire?" I heard Leon call out and I ran into the bathroom to join him.

**Valentine house: Jill**

As I took off my heels and dress, I thought about how my date with Wesker went. _It's strange. I've been dating him for about six months now, but I'm still referring to him by his last name._ Walking over to my computer, I turned the monitor on and saw a message from Rebecca. I quickly typed a response and headed for my bathroom, but stopped when I noticed someone in the Redfield house, in his room. _Probably Claire grabbing something she forgot there last weekend._ Shrugging off my undergarments I stepped into my shower and turned it on, relaxing under the warm water.

_Wesker lead me around the policeman's ball on his arm as his escort. The police chief Marvin stopped us and smiled._

_"There's my two best police officers. Valentine, you look absolutely stunning tonight." He greeted._

_"Thank you sir." I answered, smiling back at him._

_"So when are you going to bring your wife sir?" Wesker asked. I looked up at him, smiling fondly at the man who had taken so much charge to help me back up on my feet._

_"When they build the door big enough to fit her through." The chief joked and chuckled with Wesker. Wesker had changed quite a bit since high school._

_"Now that's not nice Sir, I happen to know that Mrs. Branagh wears a size three petite." I spoke heartily. The Chief and Wesker laughed and I joined in._

My phone was ringing. I shut my shower off, and wrapped in a towel to grab it. The caller I.D. read Redfield.

"Hello?" I asked, confused.

"Hello Jill." I heard him speak. I was tempted to hang up, so tempted.

"Chris?" I asked, trying to hide back to anger and hatred in my voice.

"I know I've got a lot to-Would you come over, please?" He asked. I bit my lip. _After three years...after I'm just finished getting over him and starting in on my life...he comes bounding back into my life and expecting...Christ. Jilly...I'm really over him. It wouldn't hurt to tell him where I stand now._

"Give me an hour." I responded and hung up. As I started getting dressed, I noticed it was starting to rain.

**Redfield House, and hour later: Chris**

The coffee had just finished when a light knock came from my front door. I answered it and let Jill in, taking in her features. She was no longer a young girl, but a woman, her jeans resting on her hips and her tee shirt clinging to her like a second skin, wet from the downpour outside. She sat down and I prepared a cup of coffee for her. _She's not wearing her necklace or the ring._ I turned around and handed her the cup of coffee before pouring my own.

"What are you doing back?" Her curt voice cut through the silence. I stiffened.

"I was...discharged." I answered, and took my seat across from her.

"Hm." Was all she could respond. I studied her face, her features more predominate. Silence ensued once again.

"Wesker." I spoke. And her eyes lifted to meet mine.

"How-" She began.

"I just got off the bus when he dropped you off." I answered.

"You left me." She explained. The words cut through me. _I didn't mean to. It was just...Go here, travel here, shoot this, kill that, mission mission mission._

"I know." I admitted. Silence took hold once again.

"Why Chris?" She asked. I couldn't bring myself to meet her gaze.

"I tried...there was a couple of times Dick answered and said you weren't there, that you were busy at a party or studying for your finals..I kind of gave up trying to contact you directly and tried having Claire relay my messages...it's kind of hard to use that way though." I answered lamely.

"It's over. Is there something else you wanted to talk about?" She asked.

"I-where is the necklace and ring I gave you?" I asked. A flash of hurt crossed her face. _Quickly, slightly, but enough for me to have hope._

"It's in the lake." She answered and stood up to leave.

"Jill..." I pleaded softly.

"Look Chris, you had your chance, things didn't work out. It happens. I've got work early tomorrow, so goodnight." She spoke with a hint of bitterness in her tone and she left. I bowed my head, and cried silently.

**A month later, Valentine house: Jill**

Wesker kept brushing his lips along my neck while I tried to prepare dinner for the two of us.

"Wesker, please...I'm trying to cook and I can't do it when you're distracting me." I teased.

"Yeah yeah, you cannot cook anyways." He muttered, slightly peeved. I rolled my eyes. _He's been getting frustrated a lot lately._

"What's pissing you off now?" I asked.

"Seven months. Seven months Valentine. I would have had Claire in bed by now." He spat. My fist gripped tightly, but I withheld it. _Like it or not I've got to work with him. I owe him for my job._

"I'm not Claire now am I?" I retorted.

"No, but why must I wait before I can enjoy the most intimate side of you? Have I not proven my worth?" He spoke.

"I fucked up once, alright? I'm not going through that much regret again." I replied.

"So it's his damn fault. Really Jillian, you must get over the man." Wesker spoke harshly.

"Don't think I'm naive to your first intentions Wesker. I knew you wanted to fuck me back in high school because you were bored with Alexia. I'm still not sure if I believe that Sherry is William's kid." I curtly spoke, hoping to hit a spot. I heard the chair scrap across the floor.

"That's my cue to leave. Goodnight Jill. Tomorrow we've got new cadet's and I expect you to be prepared to assist with them." Wesker spoke and left. I sighed and stared at the food sitting before me, made for two. _Leftovers or invite someone over...Hm...who would piss Wesker off..._I sighed and reached for the phone, my fingers dialing the number from memory.

"Hello?" I heard the groggy voice of Redfield speak.

"Dinner at my house." I spoke and hung up. I continued to cook and just finished when the doorbell rang. _Predictable. _I let him in, sneaking a glance at his now muscular yet lean body. He walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the table as I prepared to dish out two helpings of the chicken noodle soup. I set his bowl in front of him and sat on the other end of the table with mine.

"Do I want to ask?" He amused. I looked up at him, the stubble grazing his chin lightly and his hair a little bit shorter than what it use to be, but his eyes still the same.

"Simple. Wesker got pissy, left, and so I was left with extra food." I answered. Chris stared at me, disbelievingly.

"Thought you hated me." He spoke. I smiled a bit and shook my head.

"Chris, not matter how much I try denying it, you're my best friend." I responded. _He's still good looking. He's still a gentleman. He's still the same Chris._

"Thank you Jill. We're cool now?" He asked. I smiled wider and nodded my head.

"As long as you don't make a bad remark on my cooking we're fine." I replied back. _Not to mention that I haven't had sex in a few years..._My heart starting picking up.

"Are you kidding me? This stuff is good." Chris responded and I sat in amazement as he ate it, and he ate it quickly.

"Military food that bad?" I asked, not even having finished my bowl halfway when he stood up to grab seconds.

"Not really. I'm acting, this food sucks." He teased as he took his second bowl to the table, smirking. _You know...it could be fun..._

"Oh you're such a jerk!" I teased back and laughed. He chuckled a bit until he started choking. _Shit heimlich! _I jumped up and preformed the heimlich maneuver on him, so that he coughed out the food. I still held on to him as he gasped for breath.

"Th-cuh-thanks." He weezed out. My heart was pounding in my chest, and my breath was hitching. _Holy shit...he is all muscle..._I released him and rubbed his back a bit, my libido now in control of things. _Forget Wesker for tonight._

"You okay now?" I asked, concerned for my friend.

"Yea-yeah...just...no more trying to kill me with your food." He taunted and I lightly punched his shoulder.

J.L.: So, I kinda goofed off most of this week and meant to type the next chapter but uh...heh, had dates with the Fiance and my car to play around with. You know right? Anyways, next chapter, next friday, sound fair?


	31. There's No Going Back

Disclaimer: Ioomoc

J.L.: I apologize majorly for missing my deadline. I've been caught up with bills and the recent blossom of summer like weather, I've been busy with various things. However, I will conclude this story, have no worries about that. This chapter itself was a bit of a pain, seeing as it has the potential in ruining everything built up or thrusting this fanfic into further recognition. The impact it will have in future chapters will be immense.

**Valentine house: Chris**

I watched her finish her dinner off, my third plate having been scarfed down already and I was finally full. Occasional she'd look up at me and talk as I told her about my life in the Air Force. It was a bit strange, getting along with her like this after being apart for so long, as if she had forgiven me. _I just hope She doesn't get too involved with Wesker before I can..._I stopped talking and smiled at her as she stood up and placed her empty plate into the sink. I figured it was time to leave, so I stood up and made my way for the door.

"Plans?" I heard Jill ask from behind me. _What is going on in her little head I wonder. A complete 180 from the bitch I came home to. _I turned around and faced her. The was a bit of worry set in her features, but a smile masking over that. I smirked, and decided to play a game.

"Maybe, depends on what's better." I answered. She rolled her eyes.

"Watch a movie with me?" She asked, my heart softening a bit at her gentle tone. _I am still in love with her, regardless of whether she's Wesker's toy._

"Sure." I answered and made way for her couch. She put a dvd in and sat down next to me, her chin in her hand as she selected play movie at the title screen. _What is this all about?_

"Look, I'm sorry I've been a bitch towards you. It's just...well...Dick went to prison for Grand Theft. Since his endeavours were paying for my college...I had to drop out and get a job just to keep this house. I owe Wesker for the job I have. It pays just enough for the house, my car, insurance, the heat, electric and groceries. To be honest with you Chris, Wesker's the reason I'm not sitting in prison beside my father." She admitted, never taking her eyes off the T.V. _She's had her own struggles too._

"Why Wesker though?" I asked, curious. _Jill was always a favorite among the parents...I'm sure they would have helped her out._

"No one else would help. No one wants to help a crook or his daughter. I'm still catching shit at work for it. I'm actually on probation for punching some guy who cracked a joke about it. Wesker was there when I needed you and you couldn't be there Chris. Don't get me wrong, I still love you but..." She spoke, then stopped abruptly, as if to quell the words that had just slipped from her mouth. Her eyes were fixed on the T.V., with determination. _So she is in love with me still...there's a huge chance for me except...that 'but'..._

"I understand." I spoke and focused my attention to the movie when she didn't respond.

**An hour later: Jill**

The movie was drawing to it's climax, and my thoughts ran wild. _Did you have to say it Jilly? Everything you worked up against that phrase just shot to hell and back all because you can't lie to Chris. As soon as he leaves I've got to call Rebecca._ I sat up and reached for the popcorn that Chris had made, only to brush hands with the man. He pulled his hand back, then snatched the bowl up and held it from me.

"Come get it Jill." He dared, holding it just above his head. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm much more mature that that Christopher." I spoke curtly and allowed my gaze back to the movie. I watched him set the popcorn bowl into his lap out of the corner of my eye and couldn't resist. My hand shot out to grab some, but Chris yanked the bowl up above his head, to which I climbed atop him and grabbed the corner, flipping popcorn all over us and the couch. Chris started laughing, plucking a piece of popcorn off my shoulder and eating it.

"Mature huh?" He teased. I crossed my arms, then started to realize that I was straddling Chris. _As if my resolve couldn't be shot anymore, oh no, I just have to throw myself atop him. _His expression softened a bit, confused. _Fuck it._ I grabbed his shirt and pulled his face to mine, not stopping for even a second before I laid my lips on his own. The familiar fire erupted within me and I couldn't give two shits less.

**Halfway across the country: Rebecca**

I froze at my keyboard and felt different. _Hm. I wonder if somethings happened? _I reached over to my phone and dialed Forest's number. The phone rang and Someone picked up.

"Hello?" Forest greeted.

"Hey Forest! Quick question." I spoke.

"Yes?" He asked.

"When you go to order an air filter for a car, do you call the dealer or an auto part shop?" I asked, suddenly scolding myself for thinking that something just happened.

"Try the auto part shop first if you plan on installing it yourself. Dealer's charge a bit more, but it all depends on your warranty." Forest answered.

"Thanks! I've got to make another call now then, have a good day Forest!" I bid and hung up.

**Meanwhile, Valentine house: Chris**

Not knowing exactly what was going on, I pulled Jill closer, sliding my hands to her hips as her lips hungrily tore at mine with a passion. _What is going on with her?!_ Her hands gripped my neck, anchoring my body to hers as she pressed her chest to mine, never once leaving the kiss. _Does it matter?_ I slipped my thumbs under her shirt and when she made no protest, I started lifting it up off her. She pulled back from the kiss long enough for me to remove the article of clothing and throw it before she had her hands at the collar of my shirt and I heard a rip. I pulled back from the kiss then.

"Jill." I spoke, and she had a fire lit in her eyes brightly, one not about to be doused from my pitiful attempt at a protest.

"Shut the hell up Chris and work with me here." She spoke and glared at me, daring for me to speak the rest. Jill was a cat with her teeth at her prey's neck, just waiting for the small squeak of the mouse before she'd bite it's head off. _Not that I mind, I'm enjoying this new side to her._ I smirked.

"Just don't keep me up all night tonight, I've got to start my new job tomorrow." I spoke just before she ripped my white shirt down the front and off me. She then locked eyes with me, smiling mischievously as her hands went to the zipper on my pants, hiding a large tell tale bulge.

"Oh don't worry, you'll be tired out long before then." She spoke and released me from the tight confines of my pants. _She wants to play, well let's give her a run for her money._ I grabbed her wrists and flipped her down to the floor, smiling widely as a gasp escaped her lips.

"I'll take you up on that dare." I spoke and dived in for the kill.

**The next morning: Jill**

My alarm clock buzzed loudly, and I groaned, then stiffened. Rolling over, I saw Chris beside me, stark naked with my covers wrapped around one of his legs. _Oh damn it. What the hell have I done!? Alright, think this thoroughly. I love Chris. I was horny. We had sex. Problems? Wesker would so get rid of me if he finds out. Not that it's too much of a problem except I'm depending on him to keep my job until I'm off probation. _I sat up, gently moving Chris's arm off my waist and running a hand through my tousled hair. I smiled a little at recalled the previous night's events. _Oh...what time did he need to be in to work?_ I nudged him awake and he lazily looked up at me.

"Ciao bella." He muttered and I ran a hand through his spiky hair.

"What time do you need me to set my alarm for?" I asked.

"Um...what time is it?" He asked.

"It's six." I spoke.

"Set it for seven, I start at eight today." He responded. I leaned down and kissed his lips gently, then got out of bed to prepare for work.

**Police station at eight: Chris**

I took off running down the hall and headed for the S.T.A.R.S. office as fast as I could, knowing I would be late if I didn't run. I slipped into the office just as someone opened the door and stood at attention to the man standing at the front desk. The blonde hair and shades were unmistakable though, and suddenly I was thinking about running as far away from this place as I had run to it.

"Good to see you on time Redfield. You desk is in the back, to the left side, the farthest one from me." Albert Wesker spoke cooly. I nodded and turned to see the desk, noticing the one next to mine had a couple of papers on it. _My partner?_ I walked over and sat down at my desk, just as Wesker stood up. Looking around, I noticed that the only desk empty now was the one next to mine.

"I wonder where they are?" I muttered to myself.

"Hello. My name is Captain Wesker. You are all here because you have passed the writen proportion of your exam. Your physical training starts now and will continue until January seventeenth where you'll take your physical exam. For those who fail the physical exam, you'll become police officers. For those that passed, you'll take another written and physical exam to determine which outfit you'll be best for, Bravo or Alpha team. At this current moment you'll be separated into two groups based on your last name. Those with names starting with the letters A through M will train under me and are to remain here until I take you down to the shooting range. Those with last names starting with the letters N through Z will go downstairs and onto the bus to the downtown training facility where you'll be running laps and the obstacle course under the supervision of my Sergeant. Understood?" Wesker spoke with vigilant authority.

"Yes sir." Echoed out from the new recruits and myself.

"Good. Group two, head downstairs now. My Sergeant will be waiting by the bus and will call out your name when it is your turn to board." Wesker spoke. I stood up and followed a small group of about seven men, the guy in front of me waiting for me to catch up once we got into the hall.

"Hey, how does the Captain know your name already?" The brunette man with a bit of stubble asked as we walked down the hall.

"Went to High School with him." I responded.

"Ah. My name's Kevin." The man introduced and held his hand out for me to shake. I smiled and shook it.

"Chris." I replied as we exited the building. A bus was waiting for us, as the other recruits gathered.

"Word is they're only letting five men per outfit." Kevin spoke.

"I thought I counted fifteen recruits here." I replied as the first name was called out.

"Yeah well, there's only eight places left, the Captain and the Sergeant are on the Alpha team. I'm betting that they'll have one of us picked out to be a sergeant for the Bravo team." Kevin spoke.

"I heard that old Mr. Burton's got that spot, he left the school about a year and a half ago." Some other recruit spoke.

"Danny Quentin." The female voice demanded and the recruit turned back around and boarded the bus. I could see that the Sergeant was a woman, but the brim of her hat obscured her face. That's when I realized that beside Kevin and myself there was a blond haired man left. I looked back at the Sergeant, who looked to have stiffened up.

"Christoper...Redfield." The Sergeant called out with a bit of uncomfort.

"Not like my name is hard to say." I spoke aloud and Kevin smirked. The Sergeant looked up.

"Board the bus Redfield and no talking." Jill spoke. _Jill's the Sergeant?!_ I heeded what she said, slightly shocked and now feeling really awkward about my new job. _Of course though...if Wesker's the Captain, then she'd be working under him. _I sat down in my seat behind Danny and he turned around.

"Is it me, or is the Sergeant hot?" He asked and I felt myself freeze. _You've got to be kidding me...she'll be riding my ass on this when I get home._

"Kevin Ryman!" Jill barked and Kevin practically jumped onto the bus.

"Don't joke around with that one, she's a Hard Ass." Kevin muttered as he walked down the aisle and sat in the beat across from me. _Trust me buddy, I know. I think my thighs a still a bit sore from the rough loving I got last night..._I smiled at that thought.

"Axel Stone." Jill spoke and boarded the bus after him.

"Am I right though?" Danny asked. Jill was eye balling him with discontent written on her face, but he couldn't see it as he was looking back at me.

"Yea-" I started.

"Quentin, Redfield! I said no talking! Understood?" She demanded.

"Yes Ma'am." We replied as Danny turned back with a beet red face.

"Good. We'll be at the training facility in about twenty minutes. Lunch will be from twelve to twelve thirty. I will be continuously grading you on several aspects. I do fully expect that some of you will be cut from the squad to do police work as time goes on and some of you fail. Every Monday, Wednesday and Friday you'll be going to the Training Facility. Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday you'll be with Captain Wesker. My name is Sergeant Valentine and I expect you all to take this seriously." Jill spoke.

"Yes ma'am" echoed within the bus and I kept my eyes on the woman in front of me, not sure where the hell this part of Jill had come from. _Tonight, I'll talk to her tonight about it._

J.L.: Again, sorry this took so long. I hope this chapter was worth it though. I'm getting to work on the next one immediately. As for the names of the recruits, well, let's see what you think they're from (Other than Kevin's, that's a no-brainer.).


	32. Or is There

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.: So here's chapter 32 and with it, revelations. The end is coming closer with each chapter (Still have a few to go) so everything that has been built up in the backround with as much subtly as I can offer will come into focus. I'll be bringing the comedy back with this chapter and the next few as the planned future chapter do involve a bit of drama (OH NOES! /eyeroll...). I'm not sure if these chapters will be up and forthcoming constantly as my birthday draws near.

**Training Facility: Jill**

I tried to keep my attention focused on the other recruits instead of Chris. _Ah, but you like watching him work up a sweat._ Chiding myself for that though, I barked an order at two of the recruits who were sitting on the ground. They promptly hopped up and ran through the obstacle course once more. Making notes on my clipboard I continued to watch the six men and one woman strive to beat their times. _Thankfully I don't have to run through it...I'm so sore from last night...poor Chris...he's probably feeling like he's going to die...still...why this job, who the hell told him about this one...? Nevermind that, how am I going to be able to grade him and what am I going to do about what happened last night? How am I going to be able to speak to him in private when I'm his boss and I can't just walk up and ask that he be transferred...I mean...imagine how that one would go. 'Hey Wesker, I need you to grade Chris for me...what do you mean previous relationships don't affect my judgement?' and then there's always the pleasant fact of 'Well I kinda fucked Chris last night, does that count?'...figures...I dig myself a hole without even realizing it._

**S.T.A.R.S. Office, lunchtime: Ada**

Wesker was sitting in his office, eating a subway sandwich and periodically typing on his computer.

"I'm glad to see you got Redfield in here. How did you manage that one?" He asked after a few moments.

"Easy. I still have Leon slipping a few things within Claire's view." I answered, my finger tracing the brim of my coffee mug.

"Good. I wonder...will they ever realize who is really calling the all the shots?" Wesker asked, his face showing an age that shouldn't be there. I smiled and brought the coffee to my lips.

"The better question is why?" I spoke. Wesker smiled at me.

"I would have personally loved to have seen Valentine's face when she had to call out Redfield's name." Wesker spoke, his eyes flashing a reddish glow to them, the effects of something Birkin had been working on as of late.

"I sure if you looked on the security cameras..." I spoke, drifting off as I heard footsteps outside of Weskers door. I stood up and took my leave then, not wanting to ruin Wesker's plan.

**Meanwhile: Chris**

Kevin and sat at the table with the other recruits, eating. Danny was flirting with the one girl in our group who kept rebuffing him. Axel and the other three were locked in a discussion over who would win the Superbowl. Jill had locked herself in the office.

"Hey Chris, I have a question." Kevin whispered as to not drawn attention to us.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Is it me, or does it seem like the Sergeant locks up near you. She never looks you in the eye and she doesn't yell at you in particular as much as yell at you and a partner?" Kevin asked. I sighed.

"We're ex's from High school..." I muttered, the sad truth sinking in.

"Oh. I didn't know you had been married." Kevin replied. I cocked my eyebrow at him. _Married? I haven't even asked her to..._

"No, not like that...I uh...we broke up when I left for the Air Force...heh...although I did give her a ring but..." I whispered in response.

"Let me guess, She threw the ring at you?" Kevin asked. I smiled.

"No, she threw it into a lake." I spoke. _Reminds me to get new air tanks._ Kevin started laughing.

"Women, crazy bitches, eh?" He laughed and the girl in our group threw him a glare.

"Yeah, just look at the Sergeant!" Danny added in. I saw Jill walking up towards us.

"What about her?" I asked, smiling at her as her eyes laid on Danny.

"She's got one hell of a stick up her ass! I swear when was the last time she got laid?" Danny spoke out loud, laughing. Jill leaned down next to Danny ear.

"Three times last night Mr. Quentin." She spoke and Danny jumped out of his chair and rushed off for the obstacle course when she pointed at it, smiling.

"Lunch isn't over yet, do we have to go back?" The girl asked. Jill sat down in Danny's now empty seat.

"No Erin, I just felt like joining you. In a few months we'll be working together if all goes well, so I might as well get to know you guys." Jill answered.

"So you aren't really a hard ass?" Axel asked.

"Nope." She asked and for the rest of lunch talked with the others, paying no heed to me. I was fine with it, as her smiled when she replied to Danny's comment made me smiled quite a bit on the inside. _It was three times...on the floor in the living room, in her shower and then on her bed. _

**Late at night, Redfield's: Jill**

I knocked lightly on his door and smiled when he opened it and let me inside.

"No date with Wesker?" He asked as I walked back to his bedroom. I sat down on his bed and watched him walk in with a confused look on his face.

"Our relationship is on hold until the physical exams are through. I think he's a bit pissed I turned him down last night too..." I spoke. Chris shrugged and folding his arms across his chest, leaned against his door frame. _I really am a horn-dog around him. I've been just itching to have my way with him again since I watched him train today...Those muscles rippling with every effort, I practically orgasmed every time I watched him do pull ups._

"So then...what are you here for?" Chris asked, slightly suspicious.

"To discuss our public relationship. Look, I...didn't know you were one of the recruits." I answered. Chris smiled, pushed off the door frame with his muscular butt and walked over to sit next to me on his bed.

"Claire told me about the job." He spoke.

"Ah...I'm sorry if I seem harsh to you, but I'd rather not have too many questions asked." I explained.

"It's fine, actually Kevin noticed how you were acting, just treat me like the others. I know you'll be fair in grading me and the others." He spoke, his voice velvety soft and tenderizing. I sighed and leaned my head on his shoulder, breathing in his scent and just being open to the moment.

"Chris...I wished you had never left." I spoke.

"I know. Knowing what I know now...I might not have." He said, resting his head on mine, intertwining his fingers with my own.

"So what now?" I asked.

"I'm not sure Jill...you're still technically Wesker's and now we definitely cannot be together because of you being my boss." He said.

"That's only until after the physical exam. If you pass or fail, it won't matter because I will not be in charge of you." I replied and laid back, pulling Chris atop me. His blue eyes were locked on my own and I suddenly felt like my seventeen year old self again, pining for her best friend's kiss.

"So publicly it's a no go. That's obvious, but what about us now?" He asked. I leaned my head up and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"About us in general, I'm not entirely sure..." I spoke, my eyes dimming.

"That's a lot of help there Jilly...what do you want and be honest." He spoke. I locked lips with him, ensnaring him in my arms. He backed up off me a bit, a serious look dead set in his features. _It's wild the way he teases me. _I pout and he shook he head. _It's wild the way he reaches me._

"Oh come on baby..." I whined a bit. He smiled slowly.

"Say it." He commanded. I smiled widely and pulled his face back to my own, kissing him. _It's really wild the way he frees me._

"Be my bad boyfriend." I whispered out.

**Late next day at the S.T.A.R.S. office: Chris**

"Redfield!" Wesker barked as I lifted my pencil to start on the paperwork he was instructing us over. I looked up.

"Yes sir?" I asked.

"What is that on your neck?" Wesker pointed out, throwing a mirror to me. I blushed deep red and Kevin bit his lip to hide his fit of laughter threatening to spill.

"That would be a hickey sir." I answered. _I knew I was hitting her just right when her hips kept bucking into mine but I didn't think her nip on my neck would leave a mark._

"I better not see another Redfield. Police officers may sleep with tramps, but S.T.A.R.S. officers will not. Understood?" Wesker demanded. I looked up and nodded.

"Sorry sir." I spoke. _He'd throw a shitfit if he knew I'm sleeping with Jill._ I went back to my work as the office door opened and someone strolled in. Eager to keep off Wesker's bad side, I continued my work. Minutes passed by as Wesker spoke with the newcomer. I lifted my gaze up when I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

"It is you Chris. Was wondering about how you were." The gruff voice Mr. Burton spoke out. I smiled up at my old gym teacher.

"Hello Mr. Burton." I greeted.

"Please Chris, call me Barry. I'll be the Lieutenant of the Bravo team after all. You'll work had to be a Bravo for me, won't you?" Mr. Burton asked, winking.

"Uh...I'm just trying to become a S.T.A.R.S. member at the moment sir." I spoke. Barry smiled over at Wesker then back to me.

"Fine fine...I'll leave you to your work then." Barry spoke just as the office door opened and Jill lead the other half of the recruits in. Barry then started laughing.

"Ah, just like high school all over again isn't it?" He asked Wesker, who wasn't amused. Jill froze when she saw Barry.

"Mr. Burton." She greeted. Barry shook her hand.

"So the troublesome twins serving until Mr. Popular himself..." Barry spoke and Jill smiled meekly. Kevin's attention was on me.

"It would appear so sir, although times and people have changed." Jill responded as the eight recruits she was in charge of today took their seats. Jill took hers, the desk that had been devoid of an occupant yesterday that just so happened to be next to mine.

"Really? Tell me, has Chris popped the question yet, Jill?" Barry asked and I dropped my pencil. Everyone's attention fell on myself and Jill. Jill promptly stood up and walked out of the office. Barry looked over to me, to which I pointed to Wesker, who was clearly on the verge of strangling the life out of the older man.

"Miss Valentine happens to be my girlfriend, Burton." Wesker sternly spoke. Barry's face fell into shock and he glanced back at me. I sunk back into my chair. Kevin leaned over and picked up my pencil.

"You forgot to mention your ex is banging the chief now." Kevin whispered as I took my pencil from him. _If only she was, then maybe Wesker wouldn't be ready to kill us all..._

J.L.: I actually love this chapter. It's great in my opinion. Barry's back in the picture, and already shit's hitting the fan in the S.T.A.R.S. office. My favorite line has got to be "I suddenly felt like my seventeen year old self again, pining for her best friend's kiss." just because I know the feeling so well (I didn't plan for that to show up, but I visited my Fiance yesterday and he gave me that feeling.). AS for the eight other recruits, we'll get to know what names I've come up with for each one of them in the upcoming chapters. So far, we have Axel Stone (I plan on having Blaze Fielding and Adam Hunter) from Streets of Rage. Danny is from Outbreak (Hellfire and Decisions, decisions) but I had to come up with a random last name for him. Erin Nandaba is loosely based off of Eri From Flcl (I'm very aware that It's not Eri Nandaba). More next chapter.


	33. Wonderful Misintentions

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.:

**Police department near the break room: Jill**

I was leaning against the wall, allowing my temper to calm down. _As if I don't have enough problems, I've got to deal with Mr. Burton revealing my love life to all the recruits. It's going to be absolutely a pain in the ass now that I'm going to be dealing with "Chris is Jill's favorite" bullshit._

"Hey, Captain wants you back in the office for a meeting." One of the new recruits from the first group, Blaze Fielding, spoke.

"Thank you Fielding." I replied and made my way back for the office.

"If you don't mind me asking...just how close are you to Captain Wesker?" Blaze asked. I sighed.

"We're dating..." I answered.

"Huh, because it doesn't seem like he'd be a man you'd date...I really have a hard time believing that you two show any affection towards each other." Blaze spoke, her brilliant deduction biting a bit.

"That's just how he is. He's a very professional man." I spoke, not sure of anything else to say.

**The next week in the locker rooms: Chris**

I stood in the locker room, waiting. _She's bound to come and change sometime today._ Finally, I heard the locker door open and the light footsteps of a one Sergeant Valentine echoed as her form came shortly into view. I was still slightly hidden beside the row of lockers. _Luckily, she's late tonight, which means no interruptions. _I caught her locker door as she opened it.

"Chris!" She gasped.

"You've been avoiding me all week." I spoke. Her eyes rolled and she turned her attention back to the contents of her locker. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back, shutting her locker door, then pinned her against her locker.

"What is it Chris?" She demanded slightly annoyed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?" She retorted, anger starting to tamper with her tone.

"Why have you been avoiding me Jill?" I drilled.

"Well let's see, don't you remember the little incident with Mr. Burton?" she replied sarcastically.

"The doesn't explain why you haven't visited my house or called." I prodded.

"Wesker's been taking me out to dinner every night." She spoke, the fire in her eyes dying down a bit.

"Oh." Was all I could say. _As he should, being her boyfriend and all..._ Her lips locked mine, and then pulled away.

"Don't worry...he's just reassuring that we are a couple publically. The last thing he needs is drilling from his superiors about rumors of you and I." Jill spoke softly, her arms coming up around me and relaxing my grip.

"This is ridicullious. I should have proposed to you already. We should be getting ready to plan a wedding." I muttered, pulling her into a hug.

"Didn't you get the memo? Bad things happen to good people too. Once you get on your feet, we'll decide from there, okay?" She reassured me. I nodded, and then tried to strike the sudden urge away. _Except that you are alone with Jill with no one else expected to show up for another few hours..._I started brushing my lips on her neck, earning an soft moan, one that I could tell she was fighting to hold. _She's just as turned on as I am. _I slipped my hands down to her firm butt and pulled her closer into me, nipping her neck lightly. She whimpered a bit.

"It would be fun..." I whispered into her ear. Her fingers dug into my back, then slid to my chest and pushed me back off her.

"It's not a good idea. If we get busted, we'll be getting more than a harsh reprimand from Wesker." She reasoned. I smirked at her, moving one hand up to caress her face. She closed her eyes and leaned into my hand, sighing. Her eyes darted open and she stepped from my embrace, walking around to the locker door. _Aw...there goes my luck..._She abruptly turn back to me, rushing over and pinning me to the lockers with her lips capturing my mouth in a fervor. I gladly returned the passion, embracing the woman and fumbling for control. _She always tries to catch me by surprise and take the lead, but she always forfeits it over to me after the first few minutes of struggle. _I flipped her around and pressed her body to the locker room wall, with her back to me and my lips once again assaulting her neck. He whimpers started up again, begging for more.

"Not yet, you made me wait, now it's my turn..." I muttered.

"Not...fair!' She squeaked out, her breath hitching as she placed her hands firmly on the wall and pushed with most of her inert strength. _She keeps up with me, but only barely._ I heard a click and I pulled away from her, looking at the wall. She had dropped her hands and one of the supposed concrete bricks had slid in a bit.

"Uh...we're technically underground right?" I asked.

"Just barely, but that's not suppose to happen. This wall is suppose to be solid." She answered, stepping back into me.

"So now...do we investigate or just alert the janitor?" I asked. Her hand tentatively went to the brick and pushed it in a bit more, to which motorized gears creaked. The wall spilt a little ways down from us, sliding back to reveal a hidden hallway.

"This...isn't right..." Jill muttered. I looked at the door, and stood still. _Do we go in, do we report this? What if someone already knows about this?_

"Let's just-" I started to say before the wall slid back together and the brick used to activate it slid back into it's original position.

"I think we should see about getting ahold of the original blueprints for this building." Jill spoke. I looked at her, and smirked.

"What are you, a detective?" I replied and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm just thinking, that's not a normal thing for police stations. Before we go blab about a secret hallway, we might want to check up on the blueprints to make sure it's not part of the original design." She reasoned.

"Then what?" I asked.

"Well...Wesker said there wasn't a single part of this station that he didn't know about...and...I mean, I only saw it a couple of times, but men would come in to be booked and then Wesker would escort them." She responded.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked. She leaned into my embrace a bit, biting her lip.

"I cannot honestly say I've seen those same men leave." She responded. I snorted. "What?" She questioned, annoyance in her tone.

"You are not going to tell me there's some conspiracy here. Wesker's a creepy asshole, but he's not some kidnapper." I tried to reassure her.

"You going to assist me with this or...?" She inquired, backing off me.

"Yeah, I will, for a price..." I replied smugly.

"Oh?" Jill asked before I pulled her close again and kissed her on the lips. Her very dexterous hands went to the button up shirt I was wearing and started unbuttoning it slowly as the kiss deepened.

**Meanwhile: Rebecca**

I took off the linen wraps that were used to conceal my chest and removed the latex mask. Looking in the mirror, I smiled brightly, relieved to see my own face again. Ada stepped into my apartment.

"You're very good at this." She spoke. I smiled brightly at her.

"Yeah well...what can I say? I can't believe Jill still thinks I'm in college though. Child prodigy doesn't mean I'm just normal when I'm an adult." I replied.

"Have you found the passage way yet?" Ada asked.

"No, I've looked as much as I could, but nothing...wherever that lab is, Wesker's got it hidden well.

"Not that you spend so much time looking." Ada hinted. I rolled my eyes.

"I use the same methods you do Ada, I'm just not as subtle about it." I retorted.

"Just keep looking...Danny." Ada spoke and left. I sat down and ran my hand through my short cropped and dyed black hair. _What have you been hiding from the world Wesker?_

J.L.: I know, it's rather short, but I've left a bunch of cliffhangers. So, the plot is getting deep. How does Rebecca know? Whose side is Ada on? When will Jill and Chris stop canoodling? Heh, so in other news, I've started playing 'The world ends with you' and I like it, except too much dialog for a video game. It's a Square-enix game though, so I'm not exactly too surprised. Alright, here's your update. I might be nice and add another chapter Tuesday, or I'll more likely celebrate my birthday in a similar manner to j/c...haha. Sadly though, after this little story arc will be the end. It's a fun ride but must end somewhere.


	34. Not Joking Around

Disclaimer: Ioomoc

J.L.: Well, that week sucked. Sorry it's taken a while but I had a horrible week and I really didn't want that affect my mood on here. The one good thing that came of it was the fact I finally got my eyebrow pierced, something I've wanted for about four years now. Anyways, **Thank you Dead I Rain **for pointing out that there was an inconsistency with Rebecca being Danny Quentin. I should probably look into getting a Beta Reader sometime, but all and all, I'll confess, that bit was just thrown in there because I needed Rebecca back in the picture. So, for the sake of keeping this story at least plausible, Let's say that Rebecca's been in town since chapter 30, and the whole PoV titles are prone to being manipulative towards the readers?

**The next week, S.T.A.R.S. Office (1st of December if you're following the dates): Rebecca**

Kevin and Chris were racing each other through the obstacle course while Erin and Axel warmed up for their race against each other. My partner, Max Paine and I drank from our water bottles, cooling down from our race. The other recruit from our group had quit due to a better job offering. _The best part is, Jill has no idea Ive been here all along, harassing all the other girls. I thought Ada was crazy when she brought me in and told me to look around the police station for a hidden lab, but who am I to complain? I've already got my college degree, and if I help Ada bust Wesker, I'll be recognized enough to get that head researcher position at Umbrella. _Jill walked out of her office and up to us, blowing her whistle for us to gather together. Chris tripped over a tire and stumbled to run up to her, while the rest of us just casually walked over.

"Alright, I have about a month and a half to whip you guys into better shape to pass your physical exams. The workouts from here on out are going to get tougher, and before you even ask, yes, I myself will be undergoing the routine with you. Any questions?" Jill asked. I smirked at her. _She's so banging Chris again. Her foundation hides the hickeys he leaves, but she doesn't take the time to blend it in with her skin. Chris, hell, he's just easy to read around her._

"Just one, Date Friday?" I asked, smiling widely. Jill rolled her eyes and I watch Chris glare slightly.

"Yeah, sure Quentin, I'll pick you up when they drop." She replied, and everyone cracked up laughing. I faked embarassment, but had to smile. _At least now she's a bit more relaxed around us._

"So, call it a day Sarge?" Axel asked and she nodded.

"Sure. It's almost time to head for the bus anyways." She answered and headed back for her office. Chris and Kevin sat on the ground along with Max, while Erin and Axel walked to their lockers to grab their stuff.

"So Chris, you sure your ex is sleeping with the Chief? I mean, it's not we see them hold any regard towards each other." I spoke. Chris studied me for a moment.

"Dan, could you not bring that up?" He pleaded.

"Actually, it is kind of weird. I mean, even the most professional couple show some affection in their eyes towards one another in the office. Jill and Wesker are like icebergs to each other." Kevin spoke. Chris shrugged.

"What does it matter anyway?" He asked.

"It doesn't really, but I hope those two don't get married. That's one couple that would kill each other if they had to live together. I mean, they've been dating for what, a year or so and still haven't moved in together? Something's wrong with that." Max spoke. For an instant, I saw a flash of fear wave on Chris's face. _My primary mission is to infiltrate the Police Station and acquire the location of the Laboratory entrance. I need a distraction to keep Wesker from keeping surveillance on the building and what better way than to stir up some more drama with this little love triangle? Hm...I can easily get Ada to slip a idea into Wesker's head..._

"Well, He is planning to pop the question soon." I spoke, stretching. Chris's face shot up to my latex covered one, anger and fear coming off in waves.

"What?" Erin asked as she and Axel walked up.

"Yeah, a few days ago, I wasn't sure if it was him or not, but I saw Wesker go into a jeweler's. When he was warning me last night about the harassment charges I would be facing if I continued teasing Jill, I saw a little black box sitting on his desk." I said, hoping that I'd be able to contact Ada as soon as I could get away from the rest and get her to slip the idea.

"Oh man...could you imagine the kids?" Kevin asked. Axel's face twisted into disgust.

"I don't know. I mean, Jill's got beautiful eyes...and a blue eyed blondie would steal anyone's heart." Erin volunteered.

"Yeah, but could you imagine Wesker as the father?" I added in. _There, Chris had that determination set in his face. _I smiled widely as I saw Jill approach.

**Hours Later: Chris**

Pacing the room, I tried to focus on what to do. _She still has to act like she loves him! If he pops the question, she'll have to answer yes or our cover is blown! Wait...what if she is in love-no...Jill couldn't be! _I balled my hand into a fist and grabbed for the phone. After dialing a number, someone picked up.

"Hey Chris." Leon greeted.

"I need a huge favor!" I exclaimed, glad I reached the right man.

**Night: Jill**

Sorting out a bit more paperwork, I heard a knock and then my door opened. Sitting back, I saw it was Chris, and I smiled at him but the smile faded away when I saw his facial expression.

"Something wrong hun?" I greeted and he stopped in the middle of my living room, uncertainty crossing his features.

"I uh...uh..." He tried. _Now what in the hell is bothering him? He's never this uneasy..._I set my pen down and stood up, walking towards him. He sat down on my couch, and dug into his leather jacket. He pulled something out and threw it at me. I caught it and looked down, surprised to see a slightly rusty old necklace with a dirty old ring on it. _Oh my god._

"Is this...did you find this in the lake?!" I asked. He looked up, worry set in his eyes.

"Yeah. Took me a while and a couple of paychecks, but I found it." He spoke. I was frozen. _What now then? _I studied him, eager to know what was next.

"Chris...I...I don't deserve this." I spoke, the words just slipping from my lips before I could stop them. Chris stood up and pulled me close to him, determination set in his eyes.

"Shut up, Marry me, and no buts about it." He spoke. My eyes widened and I tried to speak but found myself lost for words. _This wasn't how I was imagining him proposing to me...then again...wait..._

"What?" I asked, the stupid just dribbling it's way out of my mouth.

"Marry me now, before we do anything else wrong." Chris spoke.

"What?! Like, right now?!" I gasped, shocked.

"Yes right now." He spoke.

"Seriously, right now?"" I gaped, having another sudden drop of intelligence attack.

"Yes, right now Jill. I've got everything ready right now." He assured. I cracked a smiled and started laughing. _Oh my god his crazy ass means it. He's completely serious. _

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I asked, amazed.

"Yes or no Jill." He spoke with an air of finality. I stopped laughing and bit my lip. _This is crazy, this is absolutely freaking nuts. This is..._I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, let's do it." I answered.

**The Church, forty minutes later: Leon**

Ada stood beside me, waiting for Chris to show up with Jill. _It's kind of in bad taste that he asked me to find someone other than Claire to be a witness, but he wants to keep this as secret as possible._

"If she's smart she'll say no and run." Ada spoke. I cracked a smile.

"He is pretty crazy. What the hell got him pumped up like this though?" I asked.

"Well, a certain little green eyed prodigy slipped out that Wesker was maybe thinking about it and well..." Ada mildly spoke, glancing at her nails.

"You know, that crazy basturd found that ring." I said.

"He did?" She asked.

"Yeah, he was talking to Claire on the phone about Jill throwing the ring into the lake, so I kind of left a magazine about scuba diving in his house when Claire and I visited him." I volunteered and Ada smiled. A car pulled stopped in front of the Church and Chris bolted out, wearing a tee shirt, jeans and his leather jacket.

"Oh he is not seriously going to wear that-" Ada started as Chris opened the passenger door to reveal Jill wearing a hoodie and jeans.

"You know, they're both pretty crazy." i spoke as Jill's eye spanned to us, shocked.

"Chris-"Jill spoke.

"I know I know, they're suppose to be here, I told you I had everything together, now come on." Chris spoke and lead Jill up the stairs. Jill was lost in confusion as They stopped in front of us.

"Claire's going to kill you when she finds out." I greeted and pulled out the box with the two tungsten wedding bands to hand to Chris.

"Not if Wesker does first, now come on, we're already fifteen minutes late." Chris responded and headed into the church.

"I'm late for my wedding?" Jill asked as she slipped in right behind him. Ada and I stepped inside as Chris and Jill walked down the aisle to where the priest was, looking rather annoyed.

"Well we wouldn't be if you'd just said yes in the first place." Chris smarted out, smirking as they stopped in front of the priest.

"Oh yeah, blame it on me. Not like I knew this was going to happen tonight." Jill replied back smugly.

"You think I had this in mind this morning?" Chris asked.

"You are so telling me after this is done and over with what the hell drove you to insanity." Jill spoke as she took Chris's hands.

"Are we ready to commence the ceremony now?" The priest asked dryly.

"Yes, sorry about the wait, it took the clerk ten minutes to find the license." Chris apologized.

**Meanwhile: Wesker**

I studied the subject as William continued to inject the virus into him.

"You know, I owe your father one for this. I would have never been able to do my research if he-" William spoke.

"You know better than that William. Spencer has always wanted you to work for him. It was just a shame that you got Annette pregnant." I cut him off.

"Yes...but really, thanks Albert." William spoke as the subject began to jerk wildly on the table he was strapped to.

"No problem. Just continue your research. I'll keep them up top occupied." I bid and left the lab. _Soon, I'll have the S.T.A.R.S. down here to form the first squad of enhanced soldiers. _I smirked as I continued on to my office and opened the top drawer. _I wonder...how would Jill respond to that, knowing that I have a bigger set of plans other than claiming her as mine. _The diamond ring I had bought just two hours before still sat comfortably in it's hiding place. _Ah, but never mind that, I suppose I should get some rest...tomorrow is another day and I plan on making Chris's day a living hell. After all, you can't be sleeping with my girlfriend and not expect me to not get under your skin._

J.L.: Originally, I was going to knock Jill up on accident "Whoop, I'm preggo, sorry Weskie, not your kid!" but then I thought on it and it just didn't seem to click. Besides, I already have a story about Jill and Chris's progeny, so why put that in here? Let me know what you think, and I might keep my eyes open for a possible Beta partner.


	35. Take it Rough

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.: Been a little since I last updated, so, without further delay...and another inconsistency up ahead, see if you can spot it.

**The Next Morning, Redfield house: Jill**

I awoke to someone singing in the kitchen, and slowly became aware of several things. The first was the feeling of a slight chill. I was naked and the comforter was slightly tangled up in my form. The second was that I wasn't covered by my feather down comforter, but rather Chris's feather down comforter. The third had to be Chris singing, his voice trickling into his room. I sat up, pulling the cover up to my chest and moved to the side of the bed. As I lay my hand on the side of the bed to push off and help me stand, I noticed a glint. _My wedding band._ I smiled warmly at the reminder of the last few changes I had made in my life. Wrapping the comforter around me, I walked into the kitchen, where Chris was dancing in his boxers, cooking breakfast and singing to the radio.

"She don't like slavery, she won't sit and beg but when I'm tired and lonely she sees me to bed. What set you free and brought you to be me babe? What set you free, I need you here by me because-" Chris sang out until he turned around and saw me.

"Are we having fun?" I asked. He smirked and walked over, wrapping his arms around me in a chaste hug and then stepped back to attend to the food. The radio droned out the chorus, then Chris grinned back at me, using the spatula as a microphone.

"He lives in his own heaven, collects it to go from the seven eleven. Well he's out all night to collect a fare, just so long, just so long it don't mess up his hair." Chris sang out, then scooped up the pancake and flipped it on to a plate.

"You're crazy." I muttered, smiling as he made his way over to me.

"I walked the world with you, babe. A thousand miles with you. I dried your tears of pain, babe, a million times for you. I'd sell my soul for you babe. For money to burn with you." He crooned out, looking dead straight into my eyes. He closed his eyes and sucked in a breath, singing out "I'd give you all, and have none, babe. Just, just, justa, justa to have you here by me! Because-" right as Claire came in through the front door, followed by Leon. I froze stiff.

"Oh my god." She spoke, cutting Chris off, and her hand coming up to cover her mouth with a hint of mischeif following. I quickly slipped my left hand behind me, hiding the wedding band. Chris did the same as he turned around, backing up to me, as if to hide the fact that I was standing in his kitchen wearing little more than his comforter. I shot a glare at Leon, who was smirking.

"Morning Claire." Chris greeted.

"Morning Chris, and company." She greeted back, her hand dropping to reveal a smile as she accentuated the word 'company'.

"Morning Claire, nice to see you...here." I spoke, still caught off guard. _This is awkward. Getting busted by Claire...my freaking sister-in-law..._

"Things going well with Wesker?" She spoke, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Claire...Uh...this...uh...sit down." Chris spoke. Claire beamed at him and sat down promptly. Leon took a seat. I excused myself to grab a shower.

**Meanwhile: Claire**

I knew something was going to happen. I knew something was bound to happen. When Leon had suggested that we visited Chris today, I knew something was going on. _I've stopped mistrusting him and started allowing to to pleasantly surprise me. Turns out, I walk into the house with Chris serenading a very under dressed Jill._ Chris was rubbing the back of his neck, as minutes passed by.

"Look...uh..." Chris was trying to speak, but having a bit of a problem with it.

"Jill came over...you two did the deed, and this is the morning after, right?" I filled in. Chris blushed.

"Not...er...here." Chris tried to say, but gave up and lifted his left hand up. There was a wedding band on it. This time, I clamped both hands over my mouth.

**Chris's bedroom: Jill**

"HOLY SHIT!" I heard Claire yell out, causing me to trip over my jeans and fall to the ground. My wet hair slapped my face a bit and the elbow that broke my fall was going to be bruised, but I was more terrified at what could have made Claire yell.

**Back in the Kitchen: Chris**

"When?" Claire asked, after recomposing herself. _Forgive me Jill._

"Last night." I answered. Claire looked at Leon.

"Well, that explains a bit." She smiled at him and he just smirked and put his hands behind his head. I glared at him. _That man is too cocky for his own good._

"Claire...I...I'm sorry I didn't tell you." I spoke, wanting to make things alright with my sister.

"Hey, it's fine. I'm sure you have your reasons...those being?" She prodded. _And she's learning from him! She picking up on his mannerisms!_

"Wesker." Jill spoke, stepping out of my room, dressed and her hair slightly damp from her shower. She took her seat next to me.

"You're...still...?" Claire started to ask.

"It's only a public relationship anymore. I've not slept with him, and the only reason why I'm technically still dating him is because of the amount of trouble and scrutiny it would stir up in the office. Wesker is working hard to start the S.T.A.R.S. program up on a good foot and doesn't need scandals ruining it." Jill reassured. Claire stood up and walked over to Jill, promptly giving her a choke hold hug.

"This is freaking great! I finally have you as a sister!" Claire spoke as Jill gasped for breath.

"What if you get knocked up?" Leon asked non-chantilly. Claire stopped her abuse on Jill and looked at me. Jill held fear in her eyes.

"Well...I mean..." I tried, but couldn't think of anything.

"Then...I guess I'm busted." Jill spoke.

**S.T.A.R.S. Office: Ada**

As I sat down to deliver my report to Wesker, I noticed he was looking at the engagement ring he had bought for Jill. _What is going on in his head? He's the one setting Redfield and Jill up. So why is he bothering with this set up when he knows that it's only going to...Why would he bother to employ them both here if he doesn't want them finding anything out?_

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." Wesker spoke, catching me off guard.

"Wesker?" I prodded. He set the box down, turned and smiled at me, the red of his eyes glowing.

"This little virus that William made for me...I woke up this morning with the ability to read minds. Did you know that the janitor doesn't clean behind the vending machines out of spite for us police men? Or that the receptionist thinks she might be a lesbian?" He spoke.

"No, but I'm not sure I would have cared enough to ask. Why did you call me here on a Sunday?" I asked.

"Little nerdy Rebecca is Danny Quentin...huh." Wesker spoke and I froze.

"I..." I fumbled around for words. Wesker's grin grew.

"Ada, you've been playing with a lot of fire. I wonder, should I burn you now? Or..." He began and I slumped in the chair. _I'm screwed. He's going to kill me here and now, and then what?_

"Just do it quick." I spoke.

"Come on Ada. Do you really think I would let you have free reign over this station if I didn't think you'd be up to something? Until my Virus has completed it's course, I'm forced to lay low. It's terribly boring. I've known about Valentine and Redfield fornicating. I've known you've had you hand involved as well. I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to allow you to continue your search in the station for the lab. I'm going to allow Valentine...or rather, the Redfield's, continue their secret petty game. I'm even going to allow Chambers to continue playing drag king. Just knowing what you'll be doing two steps before you can do it, makes the game all the much more interesting." He spoke. Terror gripped me as he turned his back and sat on his desk, looking out the window. _He really is insane...sadistic..._

"Was that all?" I asked, wanting to run as far away from this man as possible. _He can read my every thought._

"No actually. Originally I called you in here for something a bit more intimate. Can you put your feet behind your head?" He asked.

"No." I answered confused.

"Pity. I had a dream last night about mounting you on my desk right here with your feet behind your head." He spoke, as if he was talking about something in the newspaper.

"Huh." I played it off. Wesker stood up and turned back to me.

"Here's a good chance to stay on my good side Miss Wong." He spoke, his hand going for his pants zipper. I sighed, knowing full well that I'd much rather stay on his good side.

**January 17th, S.T.A.R.S. Training Facility: Jill**

It was hard to stand back and take notes on the recruits as they strive to pass the physical exam. Luckily, I had not been put in charge of Chris's group examinations. Wesker stood beside me as Mr. Burton was doing the same thing as I was. Neither of them could see my wedding band though, as I wore it on a chain tucked under my uniform, along with Chris's wedding band.

"Oh?" I heard Wesker speak and looked up. A recruit had slipped on the bars but had been caught by Kevin. He pulled the recruit up with him back onto the bars.

"Great teamwork." Mr. Burton commented.

"Teamwork is not what S.T.A.R.S. is about Burton." Wesker coldly remarked as he flipped a couple of pages and wrote something down. I glanced over at Wesker, then back to the field. After the recruits had run the physical exam, Wesker took our notes and promptly left for the office while Mr. Burton and I walked over to where the recruits sat exhausted.

"Good work out there, and good job back at the bars there Rymen." Mr. Burton greeted. I glanced to Chris, who was chugging a water bottle down quickly.

"Drink it slower Redfield, I'd rather not have you vomiting." I chided. He glanced over at me and downed the rest as fast as he could, then grinned.

"So, any word Barry? We gonna be team mates or what?" Danny pipped up.

"Not up to us actually. Wesker's got our notes and will probably take a while with his decision. How about we all go out to eat?" Mr. Burton volunteered, rubbing his hands together.

"Chipotle?" Kevin suggested.

"Sounds good, I'll go get the bus ready and inform Wesker." Mr. Burton spoke enthusiastically.

"Great, we're all gonna have the shits." Someone spoke as everyone stood up and made their way. Chris fell into place next to me, and we walked quietly. _A month...I've been Jill Redfield for a month and I still have to answer to Valentine...I...I can't even hold his hand._ I kept my eyes straight forward until something grabbed my hand quickly. I looked down and saw that it was Chris's hand, and he released mine, smirking at me. I smiled back at him. _It's not that bad though..._

J.L.: Sorry for another long update span. Been very busy lately enjoying the outdoors now that I can. Anyways, as sad as it is to say, this story is finally drawing to a close. There's a couple more chapters and then it'll be over, freeing up more creativity for the other ones I've been working on the idea of. I'm not saying that I'm ending this because of my other stories, by all means no, but we can't have this going on continually. Anyways, I finally saw that movie the Island and was kind of saddened by the fact that there's only 11 fanfics for it. Oh well, no biggie. I'll get another update to you a.s.a.p., as all my other stories are now on hold until this one is wrapped up. Thank you for your continued support guys, and there's going to be a lot more action going on soon.


	36. Groped

Disclaimer: It could be mine...but would I like to own it? Maybe. Just Maybe.

J.L.: Chapter 36 already...I'm aiming for 40 really but I may have to go past that to cover everything without jumping too much. In terms of time setting in this story of when it will end, First week of April. See if you can find out why that week.

**A week later in Wesker's office: Jill**

"This list is completely bullshit Wesker!" I shouted. _He penalized Kevin for helping the one recruit!_

"The list is final." Wesker spoke coolly, sitting back in his chair and cleaning underneath his fingernails.

"Kevin deserves a spot, he earned a spot!" I yelled in frustration, not giving a damn who heard otherwise. The list was put out this morning and everyone knew who passed.

"Ms. Valentine, I must ask that you refrain from using that volume." Wesker spoke, sporting a glance. I gritted my teeth.

"You cannot penalize him for helping a teammate. It didn't slow him down at all, and both of their times were great. What is the reason he failed the test?" I demanded.

"What is your reason for concerning yourself? You should be thrilled that your husband made it." Wesker spoke and fear gripped me. _He knows...how does he know...Ada...that's a possibilty, I wouldn't put it passed her but...why now..._I gritted my teeth.

"Ada told you, didn't she?" I spoke softly, not wanting to completely expose the details.

"Actually, a quick glance in the public records revealed a name change. Doesn't take much to realize what happened after that, Mrs. Redfield." Wesker spoke. I took a seat in the chair in front of Wesker's desk, covering my face with my hand.

"So what now?" I asked. _I'm still being blackmailed, and of course I didn't hold up my end of the bargain._

"Don't take this so harshly. I've known all along Jillian. You couldn't honestly think that I didn't notice the hickeys or the frequent glances towards Chris you'd make. You're an easy book to read. However, I do require your services." Wesker spoke.

"What is it that you want to blackmail me with now?" I asked. _I'm getting tired of this game._

"Security, actually. I'm aware that you found the door to the Umbrella labs downstairs. Crucial cancer research is being conducted down there and I need you to keep unauthorized individuals from interfering with the research." Wesker spoke, folding his hands together in front of him, his sunglasses dropping enough to reveal his usual icy blue eyes. _Except they aren't blue...not fully anyways...what the hell? Red eyes?_

"More legit work I assume?" I asked, glaring back at him. _Two can play at this game._

"Look at it as a way to repay society for all the deeds your father did. You've been living off his income for most of your life." Wesker spoke casually. I looked down at his desk. _Guilt trip...he's right though. Not like I hate my job now...but I abhor the fact I'm reporting directly to this asshole._

"Fine. Anything I should know?" I asked.

"Keep your eye on Quentin. He's been paying extra attention to detail more than he lets on and his references cannot be credited. I also ask that you report to me if Ms. Wong decides to play double on us, understood?" Wesker asked.

"Yes...understood." I answered. _So Wong's involved too...and Wesker doesn't trust her...this is way too fishy to be just cancer research..._

**Later that night, Redfield house: Claire**

I was helping Jill cook dinner while Chris and Leon were watching a basketball game. Jill was extremely tensed up and cut her finger with the knife she was using to cut the chicken into slices for the chicken salads. She jerked her finger straight to her mouth, and I grabbed a towel.

"What's wrong?" I whispered so that Chris wouldn't come darting in as I wrapped her finger in the towel and turn the faucet on for cold water.

"Nothing." Jill spoke, and stuck her finger under the running water. The cut wasn't deep, but it was across the bend on the tip. I rolled my eyes as I grabbed the salt shaker.

"You're stiff as a board. Come on, what's going on? Trouble in paradise? Knocked up yet?" I jested and Jill snorted, then bit her lip and hissed as I removed her finger from the cold water and sprinkled salt on the wound. _There, that will stop the bleeding._

"No...Wesker knows about our marriage." She admitted. I turned back and grabbed a new knife, tossing the old one in the sink and the contaminated chicken into the garbage.

"And?" I prodded, picking up Jill's chore as she leaned against the counter.

"He's blackmailing me to play security guard at the station now. It's a little fishy...I should be happy that publicly we've broken up and all that...but I still have to hide my wedding band and I'm still being blackmailed. On top of that, I've been trying to get ahold of Rebecca, but she's not answering my calls or emails..." Jill confessed, crossing her arms.

"You're not the only one. I've lost contact with her...I thought she got a job or something that was eating up her time." I spoke.

"Maybe, but no response to the emails? I don't know...I just...I have to figure out a way to get out from underneath Wesker's thumb without telling Chris why exactly." She admitted.

"You mean, you haven't told him about..." I started, looking up at her.

"All he thinks is that I'm being blackmailed for cheating on Wesker with him. I'd rather keep it that way." She replied.

"You should tell him. It will get some of that stress off your chest." I reasoned. Jill looked up at the ceiling and stopped chewing her lip.

"Your alterior motive for this advice?" She prompted. I smirked and went back to cutting up the remaining chicken.

"Stress won't help with the bed...and I do want to be an aunt." I answered. Jill looked at my shock rolled her eyes and huffed, smiling.

"How about this, you work on a kid yourself." She retorted.

"Maybe I will, oo, what now?" I taunted, setting the knife down and holding my arms out in a mock jesture. Jill chuckled and walked into the living room. I smiled warmly, satisfied to have brought some resolve to Jill's troubled mind.

**Locker rooms, late night the next day: Rebecca**

As I crept through the pitch black empty locker room, I double checked to make sure no one was there. _Thank you Ada for letting me know where the entrance is suppose to be at, now if only I could find the damn thing. _I felt along the wall for cracks and after fifteen minutes of fruitless attempts, I gave up and leaned against the wall. I noticed that a brick behind me budged, and smirked as I turned around.

"Bingo." I whispered to myself and pushed the brick in fully. Mechanisms whirled in the the background and the door revealed itself.

"That area is restricted and you do not have the proper authorization to enter." I heard the chilly voice of Jill speak from behind me. I raised my hands up, trying to keep in cover as I turned around slowly. _If looks could kill...she's been picking up a few habits off of Wesker...those cold hard blue eyes...yeah...definately wouldn't want to really be her enemy...but wait...if she's here...how in the hell did she slip in here without me noticing and what is she doing here guarding the place anyways?_

"Ah...Sergeant Valentine! I uh...just leaned against the wall and..." I began, and noticed that she didn't have a gun in her hands, but had her arms crossed. _It wouldn't take much to push her down and escape...I'll have to abort the mission, but I've got the vital information to the door now, it's not in vain._

"In the middle of the night? You're not scheduled to be here this late." Jill spoke, studying me. _She's working for Wesker. She may be your best friend but she's working for Wesker and doesn't know it's you. _

"Well...I've lost my wallet and I thought I might have left it in my locker." I said, taking a step forward and quickly pushing her into the locker as I took off running before she realized what i had said. Unfortunately, she tackled me to the floor. She proceeded to pins my arms behind me and handcuff me.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait in a cell until Captain Wesker arrives to discuss with you your terms of termination of employment." Jill spoke. _I can't be busted!_ I rolled on my back and kicked Jill. Jill stumbled back a bit, enough for me to roll back on my stomach and get up on my knees. Jill grabbed me and spun me around pinning me to the wall with her hands firmly against my chest. _Oh God..._The look of shock was also written on her face.

"I can explain." I offered.

"Please do." Jill spoke, quickly repositioning her hands on my shoulders.

"It's me, Rebecca." I spoke, dropping my masculine voice. Jill's jaw dropped for a second, then closed as her face twisted in disgust.

"No joking?" She asked.

"No joking." I answered and Jill abruptly released me.

"Oh God...I just felt you up. Ugh..." She spat.

"What's really sad is the fact that I haven't worn a bra since doing this job and no one's noticed." I supplied, sitting down. Jill stiffened, then looked down towards me.

"Shit, Rebecca...what are you doing here! You should be in college in California!" she spoke, pulling her keys to her handcuffs out to release me.

"I should be asking the same for you...What are you doing still working for Wesker and where in the hell did you learn to control fights like that?" I inquired.

"I'm being blackmailed like usual. You remember me telling you about Dick's line of work? What I didn't tell you was the fact that I was learning the trade. Wesker, like the pompous asshole he is, caught me and has been blackmailing me since." She spoke as she removed her handcuffs.

"You have to get out from under that Jill, Wesker's involved in some illegitimate research." I spoke.

"Yeah, cancer research my ass. You're down here to expose him right?" She asked. I nodded.

"I sorry for not calling you or anything for the past few weeks. Jill...I...I need to get out of here...would that be possible?" I asked.

"Yeah...just...Resign or something and please don't send someone else in..." She pleaded as I stood up.

"Alright...but...maybe...could you have a look down there for me? I just need a couple of pictures confirming that it's not cancer research they're conducting. With your skills and the fact Wesker won't be suspicious with you being down here...you have what I need Jill..." I spoke. Jill sighed, and stood up.

"I'll have to speak with my husband before doing something that dangerous." She replied, smirking.

"Oh yeah, congratulations on that. I'll call you next week...and thank you for not tossing me to the wolves." I spoke making my way for the door.

"Just one thing Beca..." Jill began.

"No, no one's going to find out about you groping me." I granted, and left.

J.L.: Thought I'd mix a little comedy in that serious scene. Major development in this chapter, people starting to find out about things hidden, and within the next few chapters I'll reveal what research is really going on down there. I didn't know how to exactly state why Kevin didn't make it, and then I thought "Well, Weskie's a prick enough to just throw something else out there instead.". Might be another while for an update, I've been busy with preparing for an interview for an engineering position at my job all week and losing sleep because of it. Hope you enjoyed this one though, and I'll try to get the next one out sooner.


	37. Pay Close Attention

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.: Alright, I've been a little behind on updates, I apologize. The reason? My company is paying for me to attend college for electrical engineering. With scheduling to take the COMPASS test and other, heh, FUN things to deal with when gaining admission, ugh...it's been a bit of a hassle on every aspect of my life. Here's a tip, never graduate in BLUE hair if in two years you have to return to your high school for your transcript to be mailed. I'm pretty sure my principal would have killed me had she seen me, and well deserved too, lol.

**The next night at the Redfield Residence: Chris**

I caught my breath and looked up at Jill, who was trying to do the same. _That was great._ Resting my head gently on her shoulder and kissing her neck, my arms came to a rest at her sides.

"Wow." She whispered.

"Yeah." I breathed and smirked.

"I needed that...wow...Hey, I've got a little work to finish on my reports...Wanna grab a shower with me before I do that?" She asked. I looked at the clock next to the bed.

"Work? It's two in the morning...we should be sleeping." I spoke. Jill lifted her arm off the pillow and rubbed her forehead with her hand.

"I know...it's...I have to do a bit more researching and I want to do it as soon as I can." She answered. I grumbled as I sat up, and scratched the back of my neck.

"Researching what?" I asked. Jill got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom and I heard the shower start. _She's hiding something when she doesn't answer things. _I stood up and promptly joined her in the shower.

"Could you hand me the soap babe?" She asked and I did.

"Researching what Valentine?" I asked, a little sternly. She sighed as she lathered up the soap, turning to me and proceeded to soap up my chest. When she finished she looked up to me.

"Do you know why Danny Quentin resigned?" She asked. I stretched and grabbed the shampoo.

"No." I answered.

"He quit because I caught him trying to get to that door, the one we found?" She spoke as I handed her the shampoo and rinsed out my hair.

"Okay...?" I pressed her to continue.

"Danny was an undercover agent...Wesker's under investigation Chris." Jill spoke and I grinned widely. _Good, the prick's bound to have something coming to him._

"Oh?" I asked, grabbing Jill and pulling her close to me resting my head on her shoulder with her back to me chest.

"Yeah...I want to find out why Danny knew about that door. There's something behind it that stinks of illegal." She admitted.

"Count me in." I spoke.

"What?" She asked, jerking her head back from me to look me in the face.

"Until death do we part...well, you're getting into some serious stuff, and I want to be with you. Gotta make sure you're safe and no big bad blonde wolf's gonna eat you up." I grinned.

"Har har har, I can take care of myself you know." She retorted. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her neck.

"With your flexibility?" I hinted.

"Yes, among other things." She spoke, and her face went serious for a slight moment.

"You haven't told me something." I spoke and released her. Her shoulders slumped.

"It's nothing Chris..." She muttered.

"Nope, tell me." I spoke, she turned around.

"Just like that?" She asked.

"Just like that." I confirmed and she ran her hand through her wet hair.

"Well, I'm daddy's little girl..." She muttered. I stood there for a while. _Yeah, duh, she's a tomboy but what the hell does that...wait..._

"He taught you some tricks. That's why you can pick locks...I thought it was because you just liked breaking into things...huh...can't believe I didn't make the connection until now." I spoke, remembering the night of Prom and how we got into the school for the showers.

"You're taking this better than I thought you would." She spoke.

"Well, I really can't be mad at you. Now, are we partners or not Jilly?" I asked. She smiled and rested her head on my shoulder as her arms wrapped around me.

"Yes, it'll be easier to get in that way, the security on the hallway past the door looks a little difficult for one person." She said.

"Wait what?" I asked. Jill started laughing.

"You've got a bit of catching up to do."

**A week later at night at the station: Chris**

Jill and I stood in front of the door, now revealed. Her tight form fitting teeshirt and short jean shorts clung to her body desperately, and unfortunately, she had forced me to wear similar attire. I had won the argument though, and got to wear jeans instead of the jean shorts she wanted me in. She was now stretching, and I had a hard time containing my arousal. She then straightened up.

"I suggest you do the same." She said.

"What for?" I asked. _This all seems ridiculous._ Jill reached into her pocket and grabbed a tube of chapstick. She then chucked it down the hall. Lasers bars lit up between the walls and shot toward the tube of lipstick, slicing it in half. I gaped in shock.

"How do they get in there?!" I practically yelled.

"The system is shut down during scheduled working hours." She answered

"Why don't we sneak in then?" I asked. She snorted out some laughter.

"Yeah, brilliant. Hey Wesker, do you mind if you let us by? We need to get into your secret lab and find out that your research isn't legit...come on Chris, don't chicken out on me." She spoke, rolling her eyes.

"This isn't just breaking and entering, if one of us messes up Jill, we'll be like that chapstick tube!" I said, slightly panicked.

"That's why I'm going first. I know what I'm doing, and once I get through, I'll need you to concentrate on my voice. I'm going to guide you through this, and this is also why you should have worn those jean shorts, Redfield." Jill replied.

"Alright Mrs. Redfield, you can get off my case about that. I went scissors, you went paper. I won." I retorted.

"Only because you didn't use your usual Rock method." She returned.

"I always use the rock method though, and you know that." I said, and started stretching.

"Exactly. Alright, Wish me luck." She said, and kissed me on the cheek before running into the laser corridor, jumping to a handspring and launching herself between two lasers flying toward her. She landed on her feet, ducking down and sitting still as more came racing towards her.

"Jill!" I cried out, but the lasers shut off.

"One thing I didn't mention...as a safety feature to those employees who do get stuck after hours, if you sit or stand still for two seconds, the laser system will shut off. It's a motion detection system. You'll be relying on this method a lot Chris, as I don't think you'll be able to contort to the more precise movements required to bypass every laser in one smooth motion." She spoke, catching her breath. I could see she was already plotting out her next set of movements.

"Gee thanks. Not like I was insanely worried that my wife was going to be itty bitty Jilly guts and blood all over the floor." I spoke, crossing my arms. I saw her smirk at me.

"Wrong again Chris, these laser are working off a high enough wavelength that it instantly cauterizes the wounds inflicted, makes it so much easier for the janitorial staff to clean up, they wouldn't need a mop." She said, standing up and activating the lasers again, then running towards them, swerving to the side and planting her feet on the right wall, launching herself to the left wall just as the lasers cut there and then launching herself off the left wall to the ground where she slid flat to the end of the hall. My mouth dropped open as she stood up, smiling.

"How many years did Dick take to teach you that?!" I exclaimed. She was retying her hair back.

"Um...I think we starting agility training back when I was ten. Didn't quite get around to laser grids until I was sixteen, Dad wanted to make sure I was grown and comfortable with my body before we started this." She answered. She then took out a palm pad computer from her shirt, where it had been hidden in her cleavage and turned it on.

"When we have kids, You're not training them." I spoke, continuing my stretches. Her face contorted to seriousness.

"Alright, on my voice. Don't look at me, just focus on what I am saying Chris. Do exactly what I say, as soon as I say it. Do you trust me?" She asked, looking up at me dead in the eyes. Dread was written on her face, but I could tell it was only the tip of the iceburg on what she was feeling. _She doesn't think I'll make it._

"More than everything else." I answered, staring straight at her with a tough face set to encourage her. She nodded and her eyes went to the palm pad.

"Step into the corridor, step to the right and run, jump up, land and...roll, stop." She guided, with me doing so. I smelled fabric burning, but was still alive and not in pain.

"What caught?" I asked, sucking in breaths slowly.

"Your shirt sleeve, I didn't take into account your big frame. Halfway there hun. Tell me when you're ready." She answered, her voice slightly shaky.

"What's that palm pad do?" I asked, wanting to ease her. _If she panics, I'm fucked._

"Oh, it analyzes the laser grid operating system, and gives me a pattern that the laser grid is set on, with distances and estimated arrivals points for each laser. Can you do a handstand?" She asked.

"Uh...no..." I answered. I heard her sigh. _She's mapping out my path._ "I can limbo back enough to plant my hands on the ground if that helps." I added.

"That'll work. Alright, ready?" She asked.

"Yes." I answered, taking in a deep breath and slowly releasing it.

"Roll forward, stand up-" She spoke and I did so, meeting her eye to eye as I saw to laser form and x before me. "Limbo." She spoke and I did so, taking the bottom corner of the x as my safe point. I couldn't hold this position long.

"Help." I muttered and I was pulled forward by the belt of my pants into safety. I collapsed on th floor and looked up at her, breathing raggedly, but smiling.

"I thought you said you could do it?" She asked, her breath as ragged as mine. I sat up and looked down the corridor.

"Been a couple of years, alright?" I spoke and she fell to her knees, hugging me close, kissing my lips quickly.

"Well, I'll tell you something, I would have failed that on my first laser grid experience." She muttered, nuzzling her face into my neck.

"Thanks, reassuring...come on, we've got dirt to dig." I spoke, rubbing her back. She stood up, slipping the palm pad back into her shirt and pulling out her gun.

"The next set is going to be fun." She spoke as she started down the hall.

"Next set?!" I inquired.

"Yeah, invisible floor." She explained.

"They can do that?!" I called after her, getting up and pulling my gun free.

"Yes and no. I'll explain when we get there." She said.

J.L.: How was that for a chapter? Worth the wait? The next one is going to be fun to type too, I might even do it right after this. Not sure how many more chapters, as I do want some action packed ones in here (Been a little while since I wrote actiony scenes and I don't want to lose that touch.) However, this will be coming to a draw soon, and I'm kind of said with as much set up as I have put into here. I could come up with a sequel...but it would have to be after I wrap up most of my other stories running at the moment (Namely; He's a Lady, This city will burn, Earliest days and another one I'll be coming out with call 'Institution of Marriage').


	38. Can't Play God

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.: In the last chapter we got to view Jill on the outside, calm and in control. Her moves were clear, precise and until Chris was directly involved, it would appear as if she knew what she was doing. This chapter will reveal a little light on that.

**Minutes later: Jill**

We arrived at the next set of traps. I looked around, taking in all the precise details as my father's advice given to me over the years echoed through my thoughts.

"So, are you going to explain this now?" Chris asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked over to him, and saw the briefly burned fabric of his tight teeshirt. _If I'd been a millisecond slower..._I shook that thought out and smiled, knowing that this set would be easier to handle with him.

"Alright, invisible floor...it's not exactly invisible, it's made of glass. The problem of this is, some of it's reinforced...at certain times." I answered.

"Certain times?" Chris asked. I bit my lip and tried to think of a way to put it.

"Alright, Devil May Cry four...you know the part where you have to jump on the platforms, and move to the one that changes color before the others drop or you fall down and have to kill the monsters below to escape?" I asked. His eyes lit up.

"Yeah! Wait...you're saying that we have to move on this glass as it lights up?" Chris asked.

"No...I'm not even sure if it lights up, but there should be some indicator...anyways, there's some difference. This entire floor has glass on it, and there's a plate that slide along directly underneath it, giving it support. You have to keep on the glass that plate is under. If you step on the unsupported glass, it will shatter and you'll fall through. At the bottom, there's probably something there to make sure you die." I explained.

"Why don't we break the glass and stand on the plate as it moves?" Chris asked. _Always more than one solution to every problem._

"We can't leave evidence of us being here." I answered.

"The tube of chapstick?" Chris asked. I bit my lip. _Didn't think about that._

"Easily fixed, remind me when we go back through." I spoke.

"Back through?!" Chris whined. I smiled, and patted him on the shoulder.

"Well, yes, it's the only way out too..." I replied, turning back to the length of bordered floor in front of us. _The blueprints called for an indicator as an employee safety feature...then again, most of this can be bypassed by an I.D. Badge..._I removed the palm pad and checked over it. _Hm...look up? _I looked up and saw that the high ceiling has a green light blinking on a tile. Looking down, the tile was directly above the tile before me. _I see...green light indicates which tile of glass the plate is under._

"So...?" Chris began.

"Look up, see that light that's blinking? That's our indicator." I answered.

"Who goes first?" He asked. I looked back at him, and switched the palm pad off, handing it to him.

"Use this as a mirror. Stay with the green dot." I instructed.

"If I fall through?" Chris asked.

"Grab for the steel plate and hang on...I'll try to pull you back up." I answered, and saw Chris roll his eyes.

"I'm a little heavy for that." He said, his voice struck with heavy doubt.

"Remember back at the lake when you fell through? Yeah, don't try that Chris, now get going." I retorted. He nodded and stepped forward. I watched as he followed the green dot via palm pad makeshift mirror. He reached the other side, and threw me the palm pad. I caught it and waited for the green dot to show up at my side.

"There another set of traps after this?" Chris asked.

"One more. Obstacle course of sorts...tranq dart dodging." I answered as the dot reappeared. Chris smiled wildly.

"I'll go ahead and try that one, see you on the other side Jill." He called and took off running.

"You damn idiot!" I yelled, taking my first step, completely frustrated. _What the hell does he think this is!? This isn't a game! _I took several more steps, concentrating solely on the platform until I reached the end, then took off running to the end of the hall where Chris was, past the obstacle course. He was pulling a dart out of his leg.

"Last jump. I'll be fine." He said as worry ran through me. _Great, he's gonna pass out soon...glad I brought ammonia capsules..._

"Sit down and don't move. That tranq will take a little time before it activates and I don't want you busting your head on the floor." I ordered. He did so.

"Yes ma'am." He grinned. I looked along the side of the corridor, spotting the exit points of the darts and the motion sensors for activating them. _I have to get over there without one dart in me or we'll be sleeping on the floor when Wesker gets here. Chris is probably only awake now because he's so big but he'll be out as soon as I get over there...I'll probably have a few seconds before I pass out...man, if Rebecca had tried this, she'd be out as soon as one hit her. _I started jumping up and down, to get my adrenaline flowing again for the quick running and dodging I'd have to do between the man made walls that went up to my waist. _At least Chris was smart enough to drop down...darts shoot fast over the walls._

"On my way now." I spoke, and dropped to a squat running through, slamming my back against a wall as soon as I heard the whistle of a dart shoot past, then squat running forward, strafing to the left to avoid another shot dart. I rolled under the next one, kicking forward into safety. Reaching into my gun holster, taking care not to get poked by the dart stuck in it, I pulled out a case where I had stashed the ammonia capsules. Chris was already out. I moved one under his nose and popped it. He shot up alert.

"Whoa." He said.

"Yeah...your adrenaline was what kept you awake for so long." I explained. He cupped my face with his hands.

"I'll listen to you next time then." He said and I rested my head on his. I woke up minutes later, with Chris holding an ammonia capsule under my nose.

"You had one sticking on your butt." He explained, holding said dart.

**Minutes Later: Jill**

The lab was huge. No one was in it, but there were tables with blood caked on them. Chris pulled out the camera and snapped a few pictures. I looked around the various pieces of equipment and took out my own camera to photograph a few of the medical charts left on the desks. I heard doors open and drew close to Chris, looking to see several people with guns pointed at us walk out through the doors.

"Shit. This is where I remember that I hadn't seen people leaving..." I muttered as Chris had his gun up already.

"I believe you now." He spoke. I saw Wesker walk in, smirking.

"Ah, the Redfields...I must saw, incredible footage of your entrance...I would have never guess you to be so agile Jill, and I'm quite amazed that Chris got through the laser grid. How many years did Daddy train you Jill?" Wesker spoke. I was looking around, noticing some very familiar faces. _Nickholai, Ada, Hunk, Salazar, William, Steve...It's like a huge high school reunion._

"Since I was six." I answered, lifting my gun to Wesker, and observing all around for a possible exit. _Should have brought huge backup._

"Well, I'll go ahead and tell you everything you want to know about what is going on down here." Wesker spoke.

"Okay." Chris said, his aim on Wesker's head.

"You were right, cancer research your ass Jill. We are conducting biological experiments down here. I have been funded by Spencer Oswell to create a team of super soldiers of sort as a prototype for his new company in which if successful, will go to the world market for better warfare. It is my intent that with the S.T.A.R.S. members, all of them will be the subjects for the experiments. That is why Mr. Ryman did not make it on the team Jillian, because his blood type rejected the sample." Wesker explained.

"Why is he telling us this?" Chris whispered.

"We're not leaving this place alive hun, that's why." I answered and lowered my weapon. Chris glanced over at me, his temper flaring, but he did the same.

"I do have to give it to you two, you honestly thought that S.T.A.R.S. was a legitimate operation...come on now, we already have S.W.A.T. for that." Wesker smugly spoke.

"How long have you been working on this?" I asked. Wesker smiled brightly.

"Since high school." He answered. _No wonder he took a keen interest in keeping me out of prison and keeping Chris in top shape._ My eyes caught Ada's. _Everything's making sense now...We don't need backup._ I smiled as Chris looked at me.

"You have a plan?" He whispered.

"Nope." I replied just as the clambering footsteps came running.

"What have you done?!" I heard Wesker yelled as Ada started laughing.

"I changed the dart's tranq to a different formula. You can't read their minds because they both have the same virus as you do now, they can block out your probing. Took me a little bit, but Alexia was willing to reformat the formula. I've got the same virus too. You stupid mother fucker, you can't play God." Ada spat as several people ran in with their guns drawn on Wesker. I looked around at all the faces gathered to be our support. _Joseph, Forest, Barry, Claire, Leon, Rebecca, Bruce and that one Chinese girl he was dating...several people I don't recognize..._

"Jill?" I heard Chris asked. I looked to him.

"Yeah, I'm creeped out by what she said too, but...it's true, Wesker does have a virus...look at his eyes." I whispered. I saw Chris's eyes jump to shock.

"Sorry we didn't tell you two what was going on...Rebecca just clued us in and Leon confirmed it." Claire spoke as she took her place between Chris and myself.

"I had to make sure that you guys created a diversion." Rebecca spoke and she walked up next to me. Wesker looked back at Rebecca and smiled.

"I see...clever girl. Ada and Leon were on my case the entire time and they let you, a government agent now, in to play after she helped with Spring break..." Wesker spoke. A couple of his supporters drew back, as Ada made her way to our side.

"Albert Wesker, you are under arrest for illegal genetic research, kidnapping..." Rebecca began to speak, her voice droning out as soon I saw that Wesker kept walking away while Hunk opened fire, gunning Ada down. Everyone scrambled for cover as the fire fight began. I started feeling sick, and Rebecca pulled me under a table that was flipped up for cover.

"Why do I feel sick?" I asked. She pressed her hand to my forehead.

"It's the virus, it's running it's course, you need to stay right here. Barry, grab Chris!" Rebecca shouted. Chris was brought over and laid next to me, a gunshot wound in his arm already.

"Hurts like a bitch!" Chris gritted. My body was starting to heat up a little.

"Rebecca, was this virus...why?" I asked. She studied me as Leon dragged Ada's limp body to us. Claire, Barry and the other were providing cover.

"Actually, it's was Ada's Idea...she didn't really explain much other than it's develop some extra senses or something...I haven't had much time to study it...but we know that you two are perfect test subjects for it, your genetic material matching up perfectly to it...Wesker's known that since we were freshman...I have reason to believe that he's a bit older than what he says he is. Look, I'll explain the rest later, Barry and Claire are going to keep you two safe back here, we need to catch Wesker...there's a lot more to this than what you think you know." Rebecca spoke and took off with Joseph, Forest and the rest to pursue Wesker. I looked over to Chris, who had Claire and Barry tending his wound.

"What was she going on about?" I asked him. He was gritting his teeth as they pulled the bullet out and watched the skin re-heal almost instantly.

"I don't know...Jill, tell me that we're still out cold from the tranq darts." He responded, sweat running down his body. I grabbed his hand, and held it.

"Yeah, let's go with that." I spoke, and subdued to the warmth that had spread through me, my few thoughts being that of how those darts did seem to be flying a little bit faster than the blueprint designs had indicated.

J.L.: As always, a curveball. Now, I think I may put a sequel (But definitely on it's own story, don't want like 60 chapters for one story, lol) in the works, but it will be a while, I'm probably gonna make it all typed up before I post the first chapter. I'm going to give away something here now, as a treat to those of you who do read this footnote down here. Ada's totally not dead. (SHOCK!)...anyways, everything's starting to show through. Even all the 'trivial' high school chapters are now having a purpose. (I.e. The video game interest they had as kids making a mark in here and the ice in the lake breaking). I'd be interested to hear what everyone has been thinking about the storyline, I mean, it has evolved quite a bit from a normal everyday fanfic to something entirely more.


	39. Justify the means

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.: Alright, started college yesterday, particularly Technical Mathematics. Someone dropped the ball (Not saying who coughmecough) and didn't get the memo that you must be this nerdy to get along with people in the class. I know, I know, shallow of me to say. However, when people are actually discussing the difference between TI-83 and Ti-84 calculators...I mean seriously discussing them, in class...just... I slept through High school algebra because I never felt motivated enough to actually do anything other than ace the tests, and I've never really belonged to the Nerd social gatherings...was like a slap in the face getting to class and realizing I'm the odd man out. Anyways..._**I wanted to state that I do dedicate this chapter to all the other j/c fanfic'ers out there. **_I spend a lot of time reading other j/c fanfics, and it's nice to see a new chapter come up when I'm following a particular story (Partially because it takes the stress of having to write one for this, haha.).

**Sometime after: Rebecca**

Chris was the first to stir. He lazily opened one eye, groggy. Jill was still out cold. The facility I had them transported to after the gunfight was slightly chilly, but I had refused to move for even a second until they awoke. _I have a lot to explain...and of course, the hot tempered one wakes up first._ Chris slowly sat up, and groaned.

"Wesker?" He grumbled.

"Escaped. We took that into account though." I answered. Another groan echoed from his chest.

"Jill?" He asked. _A man of priorities..._I rolled my eyes.

"She's still unconscience. She's a little bit smaller than you, and not as strong as you, but she'll be fine." I reassured. Chris's groggy eyes fell on the form of Mrs. Redfield lying on the cot beside his, locked in slumber.

"Want to explain yet or wait until...?" He asked. I stood up and gave him the bottled water I had set aside for him.

"Remember how Ada just suddenly moved into our school district her sophomore year?" I asked.

"Vaguely." He answered.

"She was planted there by the government. She's at least four years older than what she's said otherwise." I answered.

"Okay...?" Chris asked, taking a swig from the water.

"Do you know who Spencer Oswell is?" I asked. A look of confusion crossed his face. A moan weakly cut the silence. Jill was stirring. Walking over to my long time friend, I brushed her hair from her eyes, and pulled out my flashlight to examine them. She batted my flashlight away.

"Too bright..." She mumbled, forcing herself to sit up. Chris was watching her carefully. He then looked at me.

"How do you feel?" He asked, looking at me just as I was about to ask the same of Jill. Jill had taken no notice.

"Tired." She answered. _That's the virus's toll on-_

"That's the virus's toll on you." Chris spoke. _Smart ass._

"Huh? Oh...yeah...can you explain?" She asked.

"I can." Chris spoke. Jill looked at him.

"Uh...shoot." She said. _He's only reading my thoughts...ugh...all for bonus points._

"We're infected with the same virus as Wesker. The virus attaches to our cells and manipulates the genetic code...the RNA, to mutate and speed up evolution dramatically in a way that enables us to activate hibernating traits and genes while maintaining our current body masses...pink ponies?" Chris spoke. Jill locked eyes with him, her face pricelessly lost. I smirked.

"Nice try smart ass. Now, if you'll stop reading my mind, I'll be able to explain further." I said as Chris glared at me.

"No, don't. I have a headache and I'm not sure what's going on as it is. Why is my husband saying words that I know only you could comprehend, Rebecca?" Jill asked.

"He's reading my mind, an effect of the virus." I replied.

"Great...I'll have to deal with him interrupting my thoughts too?" She asked.

"No, see, that's the one benefit and the main reason we infected you two purposely. Other carriers can't read each other's minds. You're humans, but on another level. You can read our minds and move faster, more agile than us, but against each other, it's the same playing field." I spoke. Jill laid back down on the cot.

"So, Wesker, Chris, Ada and myself are on the same level?" She asked. _Yes._ Jill's eye found mine, and I knew she had read it. She groaned loudly.

"So, now is the time you tell us what the hell is real about our pasts." Chris demanded.

"Alright, but you have to promise not to interrupt me. Just because you can read it, doesn't mean I don't have to say it all the same. This is a legally oral contract." I said.

"Alright, I'm listening." Jill spoke, still laying back on her cot.

"Oswell industries has been preforming genetic research for over forty years...the Wesker you know is not the original. He is a clone. The original's whereabouts is unknown at the current time. Clone Wesker was planted here in this small town to keep an eye on potential candidates for the super soldier program. It wasn't until Wesker submitted William Birkin's brilliance to Oswell Spencer that this virus was created, about five years ago. William's been fine tuning it sense to make it more available to different genetic codes. Now, if you remember correctly you both donated blood." I offered.

"Yeah, back in our junior year..." Jill spoke.

"Practically five years ago..." Chris added.

"Exactly. That wasn't just to donate blood for hospitals. Oswell Spencer orchestrated that as soon as the virus was created in order to see who's blood would react to it.Turns out, you two and clone Wesker qualified, although the virus was made for Wesker. Ada's blood reacted as well, but it's only because the government had a spy down in the labs during the creation process and was able to plant Ada in the school due to it. Once Wesker started interfering into your lives..." I started to say.

"That's why he asked me out that summer...it was so random but at the time I did like him so..." Jill muttered.

"Yes. Now, the ruse to get you to the lab to introduce the virus into your system was him pressing you for sex. Luckily, you declined. Wesker let off after that. It was discussed and decided that you two weren't developed enough for the virus." I continued.

"So...everything during senior year was just part of a plan?" Chris asked.

"Even you two being in a relationship. That was the plan from both sides, the government and Oswell Labs. That's why Ada had Leon and herself trying to get Jill out of Wesker's reach, who wanted to 'mature her' himself, and put her into your arms Chris. By then, the government had found out about Wesker's infection, and the only way to get control of that was to throw the wild card in and have you two mature naturally for the virus." I said, and had to think of a brick wall's graffiti to stop myself from laughing. The next question was inevitable.

"By mature...you mean what?" Jill questions, sitting up and locking her eyes with mine.

"I mean becoming sexually active. Don't ask why, we're still trying to figure out what that has to do with the virus being able to work, but that's the government agent revealed in his report." I answered.

"Who's this government agent?" Chris asked.

"Dick Valentine." I answered. Jill's jaw dropped. "What? You didn't honestly think your were the daughter of a thieving mastermind? For fuck's sake Jill, who in the hell has laser grids in their home security systems? That's why Wesker knew about that night you and your father got busted so intimately. Your father's cover was blown, and as such, he pleaded that only he get punished. The entire night of the robbery was nothing more than a ruse to continue your training and give Wesker a viable excuse to throw your father in the slammer. The one thing we haven't been able to link throughout this whole ordeal is why Wesker did that. For Wesker to act against Oswell's orders of termination on your father, that's practically treason against one's own creator, and yet Wesker did." I explained.

"So...what do we do now?" Chris asked.

"Actually, with Wesker's escape and the revealed location of the lab they developed the virus in, our two directives are to examine the lab for every bit of information on the virus and to apprehend Wesker. William's dead...so Wesker's the only one who knows the virus like the back of his hand." I answered.

"William's dead?" Jill asked.

"Yes...we cornered him down in the lab and he injected himself with the virus...his genetic code was not correspondent...and the result was disastrous." I explained, trying the shut out the images. _You can't though, and these two see it too now...how horrible the mutation, the disfigurement and the cracking of bone and skin ripped apart to make room for more body mass._

"How you...kill it?" Chris asked.

"Several rounds of bullets didn't, I'll tell you that. The...subject is now contained in on of the labs and undergoing study...as inhumane as it is...we have to know what the effects of the virus in someone whose genetic code the virus is not compatible..." I spoke, with a bit of difficulty.

"What of us? I mean...we're infected with some...virus...it's not like we can just go back to acting like things were when we were just two police officers..." Jill asked.

"No...it's not even fair what's happened to you two...as much as I've tried to refuse it, you two are puppets in this game of biological warfare..we need you two to get Wesker. Ada's out of commission until her body heals and we've already lost track of Wesker." I spoke.

"Wait, I saw her take several shots in the back?" Jill asked.

"We don't know the extent of the virus's capabilities, but one thing we do know...bullets have very little effect. I'm not saying that your argument between husband and wife can safely involve shooting at each other, but I have very little doubt you two would easily walk away." I answered. Chris smirked at Jill.

"Well...I guess it's up to me and you to see just how far this thing goes?" Chris said to her. She cast an eye to him, a blush and a smirk appearing on her face. _Oh gawd..._

"Hey, keep your perverted thoughts to yourself Becca." Jill teased and stood up, snatching the water bottle from Chris and drinking. I rolled my eyes.

"In any case, I do suggest that you two do refrain from sexual encounters until the virus has run it's course. We're estimating the end of March, beginning of April." I said. Chris's eye's bore into me and Jill shot water out of her nose.

"No fucking way..." Chris said, and crossed his arms. Jill put the water bottle down and wiped her nose, looking to me.

"Was that in a report?" She asked, albeit nasally.

"No...but that's what Ada told us. Whether we can trust that, having been second hand from Wesker's collective thoughts entrusted to Ada, let's not take a chance." I spoke.

"Fine, fine." Chris grumbled.

"Oh come on, we went what, three years without sex? This won't be that long." Jill said, finally finished recomposing herself.

"Yeah well...we weren't married then either." He retorted. Jill shook her head.

"In the meantime, we ask that you two train...I don't know what you'd rain exactly, but from the video footage of your entrance into the lab, I suggest you tutor him in the fine art of breaking and entering. As for you Chris, help her reach peak physical condition." I ordered.

"Alright...What do you say Chris,hold on for the ride?" Jill asked. Chris looked up at her and nodded.

"Not like we have much of a choice." He added.

"Thanks you two...really. This...event has to remain isolated, otherwise, about ten percent of the population will rapidly evolve and the rest...will become like William." I said, worried for the future.

J.L.: Next chapter is the last. I'm working on a parody story set (A fanfic with a whole bunch of parodies from the various stories I've done.) which I'll start posting chapters up as soon as I finish this one. Just thought you guys would like to see how I'd love to butcher my own stories, heh. Still trying to figure out what story will slide in for my main fanfic after this one, between 'Earlist Days' or 'He's a lady'. I'd get started on chapter 40 of Re:high:eR but I've got a day of castle crashers with my fiance to follow through with. It's Lyinn on xboxlive btw.


	40. The End

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

J.L.: Welcome to the final chapter of Re:high:eR. What a crazy journey it's been. I must thank all my faithful reviewers and readers for the continued support. This story is nearly a year old (Oct 2nd, 2007), and some of you have been along for the ride for that long. Now, I've got to wrap this up. I'm actually worried that I might ruin the ending. I guess we'll just have to see.

**Beginning of April: Jill**

It was the first time that all of us had been here at the graveyard since Richard had been put in the ground. I wasn't sure how all of us managed to come here at the same time, seeing as how phone numbers and emails had been lost through the few years. We were all there though, with the exception of Wesker. After the fiasco down in the labs, Wesker had disappeared to worlds unknown. Barry, having been second in comand, took up the position of Captain. Everything was a bit chaotic at first, but within two weeks the paperwork was cleared and everything was back to normal. I looked around at the faces of the people around us.

Rebecca was kneeling down by the grave, still very much in love with the man it was for. She wouldn't talk about whatever kind of a relationship she had with Billy at this current time, and today would not be the day to ask. She had been the one to take personal charge of training Chris and I, and cleaning up the wounds we would accidentally inflict on each other during the training sessions like the time I had thrown a knife and it stuck in Chris's leg. He glared at me for a bit until Rebecca told me I had the right technique but bad aim. In order to have a place to train us properly, Rebecca had the government seize my father's house to build a training facility that would be a bit concealed as a normal everyday house.

Brad was standing stiffly behind Rebecca. His relationship with Alfred hadn't worked out as soon as Alfred went to college and found a bigger pool of men there. Ever the resourceful chickenheart, Brad transferred to another college and promptly started a new life, even changing majors. Rebecca had found him and with his computer programming skills, had turned him into a hacker. He's held Rebecca in the highest regard since then, being that he loves his new job and doesn't have to worry about getting shot at.

Joseph was sneaking glares at Brad, still the biggest homophobe around. Joseph had taken up a job as a mechanic, and was good at it until Ada approached him with a better proposition. The result was him working to maintain the vehicles and equipment for the B.S.A.A., the government group that Ada and Rebecca belonged to. With it, had brought Joseph back into conflict with Brad. To stabilize the situation, Forest was brought in as well to work side by side to Joseph. Currently Joseph has been working up the nerve to ask Elza, his high school sweetheart, to marry him. Standing beside him was Elza, who had some important news to tell him after this gathering, like the fact she's two months pregnant.

On Joseph's other side was Forest. After high school, Forest had worked for his family's auto shop, but after a highly embarrassing incident with the mayor's car, the shop went out of business. Due to Forest's professionalism, he easily found other work. Rebecca had found out about the family shop and demanded that Forest come work for her. Forest didn't look back and joined up, astonished to see that Rebecca and Ada had been building the B.S.A.A. into a formidable team. Getting to hang out with Joseph everyday at work was also a bonus.

Ada was standing to my side, her usual look set upon her face. I couldn't read her mind with her having the virus, but it didn't matter, she told us what we needed to know if we needed to know it. Her age was not one of those need to know things. She had fessed up that after Wesker revealed the effects of the virus to her, she stole it from the lab and injected herself with it after she had Alexia modify it for her genes. After deeming it safe, she had rigged the dart obstacle to house infected darts. Her gunshot wounds were not healed all the way, but she was making enough progress that it was hard to tell that we had pulled over 30 bullets from her body.

Claire was on Chris's side, watching the grave, almost to expecting Richard to pop out and moan out for brains. All of this had been a bit for her to handle, and none of us could blame her for it. Her world had changed from everyday college girl with a brother on the police roster to viruses and gunfights. Determination was her biggest ally and she had stuck to her guns when Chris opposed her being involved. Ada and Leon backed Claire up and I didn't make my own opinion known. For that, Claire was allowed to be involved but only as back up, so that she could continue her studies and earn her degree.

Leon stood next to Claire. Suddenly, everything had become that much more clear, probing into his thoughts. While he still saw Ada as a beautiful woman with killer instincts, he saw Claire as a real woman, not some blown up busty girl in a tight leather suit. His affections for Claire were genuine but his fear of Chris going berserk kept Leon from proposing to Claire. That was okay between the two, they didn't need marriage to show their commitment. As for Leon's role with the B.S.A.A., he was a lead agent. He was the one put on the mission and would be Chris and myself's biggest ally in the hunt for Wesker.

Carlos was there, standing off to the side and not sure what to do. High school had been his peak, and he was learning that life was harder than classes and books. This didn't keep him from the clubs and one night stands. It had kept him from going any farther with Alexia than that of booty calls, and as soon as she left for her college, he went job hunting. He was the manager of a restaurant now, his looks and charm often persuading the customers to keep returning, much to their husband's chagrin. He had caught sight of me and for a brief moment thought about persuading me to his bed, but caught sight of my wedding band as well as Chris and gave up immediately.

Luis stood near Carlos, his arm draped around Ashley's side. Luck had been his friend and he returned to the States as soon as he finished school and pursued Ashley, winning her over easily now that he wasn't that pimple faced foreigner who was shy. His grin was that of a Cheshire cat, and he had his own research firm, the very one that Alexia worked at and the very one that served the B.S.A.A. He had seen Chris and myself, and had given us hugs, thanking us for the friendship we had given him when he was a freshman. We had served as his role models and he secretly hoped one day that he could be out on the field beside us.

Ashley had started living a rough life as soon as high school had ended. A quick divorce and miscarriage later, and she was working hard to rebuild her life. That was until handsome Luis came around and took her as his wife. Her job as a housewife wasn't the most fulfilling job, but the shopping sprees and pampering that Luis lavished on her more than made up for it. The birth of their daughter had brought a whole new meaning to paradise to them, as Luis had taken the family to Venice Italy as the first family vacation. Said daughter was now sleeping in her stroller in front of the two parents.

All of this had come to within seconds. I was being more and more impressed with my growing abilities, being more mental than physical like Chris's were. The disturbing bit about the abilities were the thought that some people thought, but I had learned to ignore the images created when Claire's kinky mind kicked in as soon as her and Leon came to visit. The Redfield home was my home now, though it seemed weird to look out of our bedroom window at my old window and not having to call it my own. Dick was still in prison, although the charges were up for appeal. As for Chris and myself, we had a job to do, and that was to get a hold of Wesker and wrap everything up.

**Minutes later: Chris**

Jill's hand was locked in mine as we walked away from the gathering. I had felt uneasy at it, that having been the first time I had visited the grave of my old friend since he was placed there. We were quiet, the light April breeze cooling the graveyard grounds, but it was a sunny day.

"At least it's not raining." I said after a while.

"I'm kind of shocked that some of them showed up. Usually it's just me and Rebecca, except Joseph and Forest visited with us one year. The other times we just barely missed them." Jill said. I stopped.

"Joseph's going to be a father, now that's funny." I smirked. Jill started laughing.

"Oh my God-I was hoping you'd read that too. I didn't want to blurt out congratulations just yet. It's weird enough we know before he does." She said. I smiled and took her into a hug, planting a kiss on her forehead. She relaxed completely and leaned into the embrace.

"For a second, I thought I was going to have to kill Carlos." I whispered into her ear and she lightly smacked my shoulder.

"He's just human Chris, he can't help it if he wants a piece of the Jill sandwich." She jested.

"It's all mine though. I'm not sharing, you got that?" I said. She pulled back and smiled, nodding. The smiled quickly disappaited as something caught her eye over my shoulder. I looked back over my shoulder and spotted an old man sitting on a bench, dressed in all black with a cane. The hair was gray, but no mistaking how slicked back it was and the black sunglasses.

"That can't be Wesker." I heard Jill speak. The old man grinned at us, and stood up, making his way to us. I pushed Jill behind me slightly, unsure of what this man's intention's were. He held out his hand to me, and I shook it carefully.

"You are correct young lady, although, I'm not the Wesker you two are thinking of." He introduced. My jaw dropped.

"You're the original one, aren't you?" Jill asked.

"Yes. The original Albert Wesker. I was just curious to see what my clone had been up to for the past several years when I happened to stumble upon the files of you two. Christopher Redfield and Jillian Valentine...although, it's Redfield now." He spoke, a thick British accent coating his voice. I stood glaring at the man, wondering what he was after.

"What do you want?" I demanded. Albert Wesker looked at me, and smiled.

"I need some things taken care of, and you two are the ones on the assignment for it. My clone's been creating quite the mess and I need to have it cleaned up. I'm far too out of the capability to do it myself, but low and behold, you two are just perfect." He spoke.

"You want us to kill your clone." Jill spoke. I looked at her, then back to the old man. _She's reading his mind._

"Yes. Do that and I'll forever be grateful to you." The old man spoke. Voices were approaching.

"Why-" I started to asked.

"My time with you has ended. I must take my leave, and good luck you two. I have faith in you." The original Wesker bid and walked off.

"Who was that?" Rebecca asked. I turned around to speak, but Jll was faster to the draw.

"That was Richard's grandfather." Jill lied. Rebecca nodded and stretched. Joseph and Forest were behind her, along with Leon and Claire.

"Well, I'm famished, let's grab something to eat." Joseph said. I saw Jill bite her lip. Elza was walking toward Joseph.

"Joseph, Elza looks like she has something to talk about, we'll meet up with you at Grill Thirteen." I said, and lead the group to the cars and Jill lightly smacked me.

"Alright you two, explain." Rebecca said as reached the cars. Jill smirked as she stepped into our car. Forest, Claire and Leon were looking at me as well.

"I'm sure Joseph's got some big news to tell us." I said, and nodded towards him, where he stood with Elza. He passed out. As Forest and Rebecca ran to revive him, Claire rolled her eyes.

"What's the use of reading other people's mind if you can spoil the surprise?" Claire dared. I grinned at her.

"The fun of letting people know there is a surprise and not blowing it." I said, and proceeded into my car.

J.L.: Two hours to type this up. Crazy huh? Well, probably would have taken me less if I had known what I was doing ahead of time and not constantly distracted by my family congratulating me on acquiring my first apartment. I would have waited until October 2nd to post this chapter (making it a year) except moving day is the third and I do need to make sure everything is in order before then. Anyways, I've got mass homework to do (I'm loving my English class, although due to a sinus infection will be unable to speak in my class having lost my voice.) and I've been crammed packed full of things to learn and do. I'm loving my engineering and the problem solving it enables me to do (So much more thinking involved, I'm practically thriving.).

Now, to refer you to other works of mine you may enjoy (If you haven't done so yet), I will be making 'Earliest Days' my next main fanfic. Basically, Jill's got a son by Chris, and he doesn't know about it. From the reviews I have received from the two chapters that make up the preview, everyone seems to enjoy the idea and I've received word from all over my works to make it my next.

'He's a lady ' stars Jill as a crossdresser on a mission to bring Wesker to justice, with Chris's affections getting in the way (Chris gay?!).

A new fanfic to be started up is a collection of parodies of my own fanfics. 'Total lack of REspect' will be the title, and will take chapters or just random requests and make fun of it. For anyone who has read 'This city will burn', my idea about Shakesphere tentacle porn will show up there (Was a response to a flame.). I will be accepting requests and if you wish to submit your own parodies of my work, email me about it, I will give the credit all to you.

_One last grateful paragraph..._To my loyal readers and more love to my reviewers, as stated in my opening a/n, thank you so much. You've turned this cliche fanfic idea into my most popular fanfic, and helped my creative juices evolve this into something more than "ZOMG Chris iz sooo Hot! I must be sexy with him!". To my regulars, fans, J.L.'ites...whatever you prefer to call yourselves, I hoped this ending was good enough for your expectations and I'll keep working away to satisfy you guys. Really, thank you guys for all the reviews and support.

**Now, I'm going to go lose my temper, a freaking branch just fell off the tree next to my car and busted the driver's side mirror to pieces. Just my luck.**

(5 minutes later I'm taking pictures of the 20-35 mph winds gusting up to 60 mph ripping whole trees in half for my insurance claim. Freaking Ohio weather.)


End file.
